Pour l'enfant (for the child)
by xmenfan33
Summary: To save his son,Gambit turns to the last people he would expect to help him,the X-men.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly.

.

.

.

Chapter One

Gambit sat calmly on the fence of the Xavier Institute he decided his best choice was asking for help. Unfortunately the only people who could help,possibly,were the same people he'd managed to alienate over the last year. The likelihood of Logan helping him,were next to none... okay maybe less then that. He was at this point hoping to run into someone else before he sees Logan. The Wolverine has a temper.

If it weren't for who it was...  
But it didn't matter he needed help,they would just have to understand (hopefully). He's pretty sure he just saw Logan leave when he arrived. Sighing he climbs off the wall. No time like the thinks,not really wanting to have to do this,but knowing he needs to.

He walks carefully over the shadowed grounds. It was early morning,and the sun had not yet risen,the sky was pink on the edges. The large almost gothic looking mansion loomed ahead of him. Though he had been inside of it before. Once half a year ago when he broke in,and once a few years ago when Xavier invited him in a vain attempt to get him to join the X-men.

He couldn't have said yes to Xavier,even if had wanted to, (and if he was honest with himself he had at the time),he had obligations at home. A war to prevent,a Guild to take over one day. As time past,he was drug further into it all,instead of breaking away. Oh well,what's done is done.

Not that he expected these people to understand this. To them,he was the enemy. And he was,he even admitted it to himself. He had done terrible things. Like stealing that collar,or taking the helmet. He did bad things. Remy just hoped they could see past that now.

Well,the easiest way to manage that would be to ensure that he wasn't breaking in(again.) So when he reached the front door,he knocked. Something he honestly couldn't remember ever doing before. There were exactly four people he could think of that would be bad if they answered the door...Logan,Kurt,Wanda, or Lorna._ Luckily for me,the girls won't be here_. Remy thinks as the door opens, with Wanda and Kurt on the other side._ Well luck left me in the dust a few days ago anyway_.

" What are you doing here?!" Wanda demanded,wanting to hex him right away,but this wasn't her home.  
" S'il vous plaît, I need the help of the X-men." Remy states.  
"What's going on?" Says a voice behind Kurt as Storm steps forward.  
Remy repeats himself and she invites him in,much to the dismay of Wanda and Kurt. They show him to the lounge right off of the grand hallway,and he sits near the fireplace. When the others also settle in,Storm looks expectantly at Gambit, while Kurt sits next to Wanda both still glaring at the Cajun thief. He doubted he would have needed his empathy to feel their hatred and distrust,because with it ... it was all he could do not to cringe. After all,he had earned their anger. The silence stretches to the point of awkward. Remy was reconsidering asking them...after everything that happened, chances were they were just as likely to send him to the MRD as to help him.

He was busy trying to decide if it was wise to simply stand up and walk out,when Logan walked in with two girls,Remy wasn't familiar with. The smaller,younger looking one seemed to be giving both the elder one and Logan a headache. This idea amused Remy enough to stay still. (Though trying to avoid Logan's notice also played a part in this decision)  
"...What is HE doing here?!" Logan demands,pointing at Gambit.  
"He came to us for help." Storm states,still sitting calmly.  
"Help with what,stealing us blind?" Logan huffs.  
"He was just about to tell us what he needed." Kurt cuts in,suspition clear in his tone.  
"...Désolé,this was perhaps a mistake,non?." Gambit states,as he stands. Before he can go anywhere though,he feels a lump in his pocket, Jean's pacifier, and sits back down. This wasn't about him or his pride. He needed to do this,even if it was embarrassing,and would not end well.

"D'accord. I am needing help. Someone I care very much about has been kidnapped. I can not find him,and I have no idea where to look." Gambit says in a resigned tone.  
" Who's missing?" the elder girl asks,concern in her voice. He briefly relaxes,hoping for the first time in a week.  
" Rogue! This is Gambit. He can't be trusted,it's probably some kind of trick." Wanda states. Gambit tenses back up,fine if they won't help,then he'll just do it on his own. Coming to them was clearly a lapse in judgement. He can sense the distrust rolling off of everyone in the room...except for the two girls who came in with one they called Rogue,in fact,he can feel sympathy from. The other one seemed to be warring between sympathy and doubt.

" All right, Gumbo. You have five minutes. Convince me why we should help you." Logan crossed over his chest.  
"Because,he is a baby" Gambit says in a small voice. "mon fils"  
There is a complete silence at the idea of a missing infant,even one who belong to their enemy. Everyone in the room seemed to be warring between sympathy and doubt,before Rogue finally states. " Well,if you don't believe him,then the answer is simple. I'll absorb him,then we'll know for sure."  
Logan nods and Rogue turns to Gambit. " I'm sorry,sugar,this is the only way to know for sure. It's going to hurt." Gambit nods,and Rogue touches his cheek with her recently ungloved had.

**One week ago**

**Remy returned home after his final meeting with Kelly,his debt was paid,and he would no longer need to do that man's walks into the large kitchen expecting to find baby Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie eating breakfast. Instead he finds Mattie passed out on the floor,a pot turned over on the stove,and the baby nowhere to be couldn't have wandered off on his own! He was just starting to crawl and certainly couldn't reach the door.**

**Remy frantically looked through out the house,but Jean was nowhere to be seen. He rushes back down to Mattie,feeling guilty for having left her like that. She begins to stir and Remy helps her up."Ce Que s'est-il passé?"( What has happened?) Remy questions.**

**"Ils ont pris le bébé" (They took the baby) Mattie responds"Désolé, Remy, I tried to stop them."(Sorry) Remy nods and helps her into the other room. He is warring with himself between concern for Tante,and concern for his son. Tante seemed all right, but little Jean, he didn't know. Jean is only seven months old! He had no idea where the baby could be.**

Rogue gasps as she pulls herself out of the memory. Gambit was beginning to stir already,and Rogue leans over to him as she puts the glove back on. "Désolé, Remy,I am very sorry." Rogue says, her accent changing halfway through the sentence.  
Remy nods, shaking off the dizzy feeling as she turns back to the others. Wanda seems kind of concerned over Rogue using both Remy's name and accent. Rogue then turns to the others " He's telling the truth,his baby is missing and he has no idea who took him."Rogue states.

~o~O~o~

The X-men were all in the war room,waiting for Logan to return after talking to Xavier. They had left Gambit in the care of Wanda. Logan wasn't worried about her falling for his charms,and he knew she'd keep an eye on the silver as well.

Logan came in a moment later,looking disturbed. " What's wrong?" Storm questions.  
" Chuck says he's not sure where the boy is right now,but that if the timeline remains the same we'll find him in two weeks,in Sinister's tunnels. And that the only way to ensure the child remains safe,we will have to offer Gambit a potition on the team." Logan states.  
"...but he's unsure if the boy is there now?" Storm questions,choosing to ignore the second part of Logan's sentence for now.  
Logan nods,and then they begin trying to plan a rescue mission. This was going to be tricky and they really hoped that the child was already in the tunnels. If not... how long were they willing to wait to find him?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly.

.

.

.

Chapter two

**Remy rushes through the corridors of the hospital, Why did he have to been on that stupid job now? he wonders. He should have been home last week,but the job was far to complicated. His father should have known that. He had been captured,and Etienne...Etienne was gone. Theoren blamed him,hell he blamed himself. His cousin wasn't ready for jobs like that. Remy himself had barely escaped. He and Theoren had nearly come to blows. They probably would have if Tante Mattie hadn't come out to tell him Belle was in the hospital.**

**This wasn't supposed to happen. Belle wasn't supposed to be in labor yet,and his father had insisted it would be wasn't fine,and now his wife was in there by herself. He only hoped everything was all right.**  
**He got to the desk of the delivery ward,and breathlessly said ."Bella Donna LeBeau,S'il vous plaît."**  
**"Sir,please have a seat,the doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse states. He sits down,confused maybe it was to late to enter the room? He's waiting impatiently for word that he could go to his wife when his brother sits down next to him.**  
**" Ya know,you could just ask what room she's in." Henri says after a moment.**  
**"...I told me to wait here for the doctor." Remy replies.**  
**"Oh."Henri states,concern in his voice,Remy can feel it coming off of him as well. " So,how'd the job go."**  
**"...Etienne..Etienne didn't make it back. It went bad. I barely escaped. I didn't even try until..."**  
**Before Henri could respond,they see the doctor walking towards then. Remy stands,and the doctor reaches to shake his hand.**  
**"Mr LeBeau?"Remy nods"Your son is stabilized,he's on his way to the NICU now for observation. I'm afraid we had to perform an emergency surgery. Your wife lost a significant amount of blood." Remy sinks back into his chair." I'm sorry there was nothing more we could do,she passed away about ten minutes ago." Remy nods wife,his best friend was died alone,because he was on a stupid job. That was it. He was getting out of the Guild. His son would never be alone. Ever.**  
**"...Can I see him?" Remy asks quietly.**  
**The doctor nods,and shows him to the neonatal intensive care unit. Where he leaves Remy with the baby's doctor. " He's stabilized,he's currently on a ventilator. The next twenty-four to forty eight hours are the most birth was traumatic for him as well."The doctor summarizes after explaining everything they are doing with the tniy nods at this and the nurse asks" Does he have a name yet?"**  
**Remy reaches out and gently touches his son's hand" Jean-Luc Remy LeBeau."**

Rogue woke with a gasp. This is why she hated absorbing people. She always seemed to get their bad the blankets off herself,she headed downstairs to get a drink. She finds Logan and Remy sitting in the kitchen. Logan wasn't yet willing to leave Remy unattended anywhere in the house,and Remy had woke from the same nightmare. Plus, Logan knew Rogue's tendency to have other people's all she'd been stuck with his own on occasion.

She froze when she saw who was sitting at the table for a moment,before moving over to the fridge." I'm sorry about your wife." she says,her back still turned.  
"...Wife?" Logan questions. He finds the idea both difficult to picture,and considering the recent events on Genosha,appalling. This man had been flirting with Magneto's daughter and he was married. That just made it worse,and why was Rogue 'sorry'?  
" Merci." Remy responds quietly. " She would have been a wonderful mother."  
Rogue nods,as she sits across from him. She knows how devastated he had been when she died. For both himself,and more so for his son. Who would now grow up never knowing how much his mother loved him. Logan is now looking on with curiosity. So apparently he was no longer married,but still... flirting with that girl had been wrong. He didn't want to give the young man a chance with mess with Rogue's head like he had Lorna's.

" So what happened to her?" Logan asks gruffly.  
Remy was quiet for a long time before he states simply. " She died giving birth to our son."  
There was an awkward silence following this statement. Rogue,who had gesturing to Logan not to ask,was now frowning. Logan looked as close to embarrassed as he ever does, and Remy was staring into his mug.  
Unbidden,the memory of Remy's ordeal returned to Rogue

**Remy stood next to his son's tiny isolet,staring down at this innocent,small baby. He had no idea what to do for him,but knew there had to be something ... he couldn't lose his son to.**

**Looking up at the man across from him,he felt a great wave of hatred towards him. How dare they? How dare they offer him hope for his child at such a steep price? They were offering to not only pay for his treatment,but to try some methods that were still to new for the doctors here to know about. They were promising to save his son. If he would sell out his people. Not the Guild ,Mutants. He didn't know what to choose. On one hand he couldn't lose his baby,on the other these men... they would turn on him in a heartbeat.**  
**The alarms his son start sounding and a team rushes over,pushing Remy aside to have room to work. They are all escorted out into the hall a moment later,along with the handful over other parents that were in the NICU at that point. Remy paces impatiently,hoping that everything will be okay.**

**The doctor finally comes out to tell him that they had managed to stabilize his son for now. Staring into the window at the child,Remy makes the hardest choice of his life. " Okay. Just save him,and I'll do whatever you want.**  
**" . LeBeau,I will make the arrangements right away." The man states before stepping away and pulling out his phone.**

Gasping,Rogue jumped back from the table, and the man whose memories were currently haunting her. There was just so many conflicting emotions in this memory.. stress, hopelessness, guilt. How had he moved past it, if he had. Remy looks at curiously. He hadn't even spoken directly to the girl, yet she was jumpy and stressed around him. Maybe she was friends with that Lorna girl, or her sister maybe.  
_No wait! That's right,this was the memory thief_. He now wonders what exactly she saw that made her so pale. Apparently so did Logan,because he was now divided between growling at Remy and comforting Rogue.

After a moment,Rogue pushed Logan away. Standing she walks out of the kitchen,saying as she leaves. " I'm sorry. About Etienne, and Belle. And for what they made you do to pay."  
Both men stare after her with curiosity. Remy,because he wonders what she'd seen and Logan because she sounded so sympathetic. Clearly, something had happened in those memories that made her feel bad for the Cajun Thief.  
Rogue looked away from Remy, to smile at Logan. She was hoping to assure him that she was fine, but that was clearly not working. Sighing,she then heads back to bed without another word.  
The two men watch her leave before Logan turns to Remy, and states " Okay Gumbo, what was she talkin' about ?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly.

.

.

.

Chapter Three

"Kelly's men... offered to save him if I did some jobs for him." Remy states, looking off into space. " I agreed. They saved him. I stole a collar and blew up an island. Then I was done mais, they wanted to extend the contract."

Logan stared at the other man for a moment,still not sure what had really happened. Remy continued after a moment. " At first,when I found Jean gone,I thought Kelly had taken him. I'd just finished telling him the contract was expired; mais I didn' find him with them."

Logan clears his throat, before saying " Gumbo, we found out who took him. We jus' need to find out where he is."  
"Ce qui ? Qui ? Qui a mon bébé ?"(What? Who? Who has my baby) Remy demands.  
" Gumbo I don' speak gibbirish." Logan states.  
" Who has him?" Remy asks again agitated.  
"...Have ya ever heard of Sinister?" Logan asks.

"Ce salaud ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer avec cela ! Je vais le tuer, je vais lui déchirer ! N'est pas assez il a joué Boucher avec moi, il ne peut pas faire ça à mon fils !"(That bastard! He will not get away with this! I'll kill him, I'll tear him apart! Isn't enough he played butcher with me,he can't do that to my son!) Gambit says jumping to his feet and pacing around the kitchen.  
" Okay, I assume that means you have." Logan states,staring at the other man, while Gambit paced charging and decharging a deck of cards.  
" We have to find them! Non, we can't wait. I have to go get him now." Gambit says turning to Logan again.  
"... We don' know where he is, we know where he plans to be." Logan states.

Frustrated Remy begins to walk out of the room, still muttering to himself. Logan states, " I sent a team to see if they have arrived yet. My team should be checking in anytime now."  
Remy nods before leaving the kitchen. He needed to get out of the kitchen. He needed to blow something up, but there wasn't a safe place to do it ... wait. When Xavier had shown him around years ago, they had a training room, maybe they rebuilt it too. He headed towards the elevator,intent on seeing if the room was still there.

Rogue slipped into the elevator as it began to close. They decend silently, but as the doors open,Rogue states . " Ya need to use the danger room, it's the door on the left. I'll set up a sim for ya. "  
Remy nods. These people were all very odd. How did the girl know where had been heading? She must've overheard his conversation with Logan, and she had his memories... " Did you see everything?" Remy asks.  
Rogue shakes her head " I never do. It'll take me awhile to completly sort out what I did see. But I heard what ya said,unlike Logan, I speak french." She says as she leads the way.

Logan joins her as she watches from the control room. After a moment she says " His son was dying and the doctors couldn't help him. Kelly's man told him that they had new treatments that could save him. Gambit resisted at first, but then the child got worse... he felt he had to choose between his child and a bunch of people he'd never met... He chose his son. And though he feels bad for what he did to Lorna, he'd do it again to save the boy."

Logan nods. He felt bad for the man's plight,heck he wasn't sure that he would have done things any differently. However, he didn't trust the man. The man could turn on them at any time... still, he understood.  
They silently watch, as Gambit wanders up and down a cityscape, charging everything he could get a hold of. After a few minutes, he began scaling walls and faulting from one roof to another, the whole time still continuing to destroy random objects.  
Logan watched on equal parts fascinated and appalled as Gambit then jumps from the furthest building,while charging his staff, and landing gracefully on the pavement, brought the staff down on the ground in front of him. The resulting explosion was felt through out the imaginary city block, as the shock wave raced towards them, Rogue ducked, knowing the strength of the force could possibly shatter the windows of the control room.

The glass shatters, raining on Logan, as Gambit finally straightens and calls out an apology. Rarely has he ever put that much of a charge out at one, but having used a significant amount of energy, he was finally ready to lay down. After all, he couldn't save his son if he was dropping from exhaustion. Rogue heads down to the Danger Room to help him to bed, he is to spent to stand on his own. Logan watches her help their former and maybe future enemy with apprehension. She was getting far to involved in this. Of course, having absorbed him, she was most likely reacting to his feelings about this. Logan couldn't imagine the horror of learning that such a monster had your child, or that there was no way to know where they are.

~o~O~o~

Kitty and Bobby arrived home shortly after Gambit and Rogue returned to bed. Immediately they sought out Logan,who was drinking another cup of coffee in the large kitchen. He didn't feel right going to bed while he had the pair looking for Sinister. He was writing an indecent report and work order out to leave for Forge in the morning, asking that he replace the glass in the control room as well as double checking the equipment for damage. He was honestly impressed,after all, the Danger room was designed to contain powers.

" Logan, we went through the entire tunnel network. There was no sign of Sinister or a baby." Bobby states. " But there were boxes of supplies in one of the labs, that seemed to suggest that they will be there soon." Kitty nods, before adding." It was creepy down there, like it's been unused for awhile."

Logan sighs. He was hoping this would be easy. " Thank you, and you set up the motion alarms?" Logan questions. The pair nod and he sends them to bed. There was nothing more they could do tonight. The alarms would send an alert to Cerebro, and his cell phone when it was triggered. He hoped it would sound soon.

Slowly he makes his way upstairs, deciding along the way not to update Gambit until morning. After all there was no real update. They still had no idea where the child is,only where he will be. Logan thought about contacting Xavier, but he doubted the man had found anything new yet either. They needed to find him though, because two weeks was a very long time for anyone to be at that monster's mercy, let alone an infant.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly.

.

.

.

Chapter four

Remy wakes abruptly, momentarily forgetting where he was. Quickly he remembers everything that's going on and groaning,he rolls over. " We are having a meeting in about ten minutes." says a voice behind him, making him jump out of bed. Rogue just stares at him for a moment,shocked at his reaction,before stating " You might want to dress, I doubt Logan would appreciate you coming down in your boxers." She quickly walks back out of the room before he can say anything.

Eight minutes later, he joins the others in the war room. He sits between Kitty and Rogue, they were less hostile towards him then the others,as Logan comes in. Logan pauses when he sees who Gambit is sitting with, before continuing to the front.

" All right." Logan begins. " Here's what we know so far. The child, Jean-Luc, Seven months old, disappeared from the family home one week ago. He was taken By Mr Sinister, or Sinister's men. Currently whereabouts unknown. However sometime in the next two weeks, they will arrive in Sinister's labs in the tunnels. Shadowcat and Iceman went to the tunnels last night. They reported no sign of current occupancy, however, they observed evidence of intended arrival. They placed alarms and sensors through out the tunnels to alert us as soon as they arrive. Storm and Beast have not yet checked in. They went to New Orleans to attempt to pick up Sinister's trail from there. Cyclops and White Queen Checked in an hour ago with no new report. They are currently stationed outside Kelly's office, in case he is somehow involved in this mess. However,they are on stand-by for the tunnel if we need them."

Rogue then continues with " I have checked in with our contacts in Genosha, as well as the Brotherhood. They have heard nothing of Sinister's intentions, but were completely appalled by his actions. He will find no safe haven with any of them."

Logan nods and continues. " I want volunteers, two at a time, to watch the tunnels to ensure we do not miss the arrival of the Mauraders. The sign up roster is right here next to me, please feel free to pass it around. Gambit, I would feel better if you did not sign up for a watch. You are personally involved in this, and it may cloud your judgement. We can't just go in half-cocked. We will need an organized plan of attack to ensure the safety of both the child and the team. Rogue I don't want you on watch either. Right now you have Gumbo running through your head, which makes you emotionally involved as well."

Both Rogue and Gambit want to argue over this, but judging by Logan's expression, he won't change his , both slump in their seats, their movements mimicking each other enough that the rest of the team sees Logan's point. The meeting breaks up shortly after that, with Kitty and Kurt on first watch.

~o~O~o~

Remy and Rogue head to the kitchen for breakfast. Both are still annoyed at effectively being 'desked'. After Rogue began the omelets, and was sure no one was following them she stated " This is crap! We could handle guard duty. and what does he mean I'm emotionally involved, just because I know how you feel about this, doesn't mean that either one of us would loose our heads and rush in. I know... and I know that you know... that that would only end badly for Jean."

Remy nods, quietly annoyed by Logan. It wasn't as if he was part of this team. How dare he tell Remy what to do? If he wanted to, Remy could go stake the place out right now. But what if they don't show up there. It would be better to stay here, in case something new comes up... still.

Logan walks into the kitchen a moment later, and seeing the expressions on the southerners faces states " Look. I know that you think I'm being unfair, and that you could handle it. But think about it... If you saw them arrive with the baby, would you really be able to sit and wait for the rest of the team?" The silence that follows was the only answer he needed.

Because the truth was, neither one of them would be able to do it, and honestly for Rogue at least, Logan wouldn't be able to even with out Gambit running through her head. He knew that didn't make it any easier to take. Hell, if it was him, he'd have already taken off to try to handle it himself. Secretly he was impressed with Gambit's restraint.

~o~O~o~

" *sigh* Why are we even here? We should be looking for where they are now, not where they will be." Kurt states." The quicker we find the child,the better."  
"I know,but we know for sure that eventually they'll be here. Judging by the supplies down there, I think they'll be here soon." Kitty replies.  
"... I know what the Professor said, but...I don't want him on the team. I think he's bad news, and I don't want him around you girls. " Kurt continues.  
Kitty nods, not really agreeing with Kurt, but not wanting to argue with him either. The Professor had said that Gambit should join...So she thinks that he should join. After all, the Professor is the one who knows what's happening. Besides, if Gambit was going to do something that would hurt them, the Professor would tell them... right?

She notices movement near the entrance, which turns her attention to the matter at hand. Vertigo and Blockbuster are down below, carrying in more crates, there is no sign of Sinister or the baby, so Kitty and Kurt stay put. Kitty however, does call in this update, along with the suggestion that they follow the pair.

Logan is hesitant to allow them to head out in a location completely unknown to them, however, this may be their best chance to find the boy early. He reluctantly agrees, along with promising to send the next team to take over their posts. Seventeen minutes later, Kitty and Kurt are discretely following the Maurarders, and Scott and Emma are on the way to the tunnels.

Kitty and Kurt spent the next forty-five minutes following the pair, as they traveled around town, doing what appeared to be mundane errands, like the grocery store, and Wal-mart. They were buying what appeared to be mostly baby supplies. Well at least there was no doubt they knew where the baby was. Now, if only they would lead them to the baby.

~o~O~o~

Gambit was getting impatient, it was all well and good that they had spotted some of the Mauraders. But this was taking to long. It was all he could do not to rush out after them. Rogue found him pacing in the Lounge, holding his son's pacifier, and staring out the window.  
" Hey." She says quietly.  
" I can't just sit here. I asked them for help, not to take over completely." Remy states. " I... He's the most important person in the world to me... I know I've done some terrible things,unforgivable things. I would do them all over again to get him back. But ... I just... How am I supposed to do this. "  
Rogue hugs him. This alone would shock the rest of the team if they saw it. After a minute she says " I know how hard this is for you. I've felt it. I wish we could get him back for you right now. No, I wish this had never happened at all. But we both know Logan's right, we have to do this smart. If they catch even a glimpse of you, they will go to ground. Then who knows how long it would take to find them."

" ...I know. " Remy says,finally hugging her back. " But, he's my son, I promised myself,he would never be with out me. I would never let him think I abandoned him. Ever. I've never been away from him this long. Even the Genosha nightmare only took me three days to come home from. And Tante was with him the entire time."

" I know. I know how hard this whole thing must be for you. " Rogue states,pulling away." We are doing everything we can to find him. I promise we will do everything we can to make sure he comes home safe."

Logan clears his throat in the doorway. When they look his way he says " C'mon Gumbo, I gotta talk ta ya" Shrugging Rogue gestures for him to follow Logan. He sighs again, puts the pacifier back in his pocket, and follows the X-men's current leader.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly.

.

.

.

Chapter Five

Logan silently takes Gambit down into the sub basements of the mansion. He didn't necessarily agree with Chuck's decision to reveal himself to the thief, but it was Chuck's choice, On top of which, maybe talking to the Professor would calm the man down.

They walk into the room where Charles lays and Remy glances at Logan questioningly before everything fades into the astro-plane.  
" Hello again, Mr. LeBeau." Charles states,standing before them.  
"Mon dieu. Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?"(My god. How? How is this possible?). Remy states, completely shocked.  
Charles gives him a bemused smile before continuing.  
" I assure you, Mr. LeBeau, I am real." Charles continues. " I want to assure you, you will find Jean-Luc, and he will be fine. "  
"...How do you know that?" Remy asks uncertainly.  
" Because," Charles states. " You told me. You told me all about the entire ordeal actually. I went to see you just this morning, to see if anything had changed."  
Remy glances over at Logan,confused. They hadn't entered the Danger room, but still this didn't seem possible.  
" Unfortunately, so far nothing has changed. The boy will be found in two weeks,rescued from Sinister's tunnels." Charles continues,ignoring the young man's confused reaction. As Xavier's words sink in Remy whispers " Deux semaines ? Mon bébé est avec ce monstre pendant deux semaines? !(Two weeks? My baby is with this monster for two weeks?) We can't let that happen!"  
Charles nods,completely understanding. Two weeks is a very long time. The child needed to be rescued sooner if at all possible. He continued by returning to his original message. " I know how hard this is Gambit, the only comfort I can give you, is that you will get him back,completely undamaged, and he will have no memory of the ordeal."  
Remy scoffs. That's all fine and good for Mr Future Whatever, but he wanted his son back now,not later. " Now, Gumbo, I know you're frustrated,but I need you to promise not to reveal Chuck to anyone. He is our greatest secret,even greater then the Danger room or Cerebro."

Remy nods, and then says " Mon ami, who would believe me anyway, ils penseraient que j'étais fou, non 3?"( My friend, who would believe me anyway, they would think I was crazy, no?) When Logan gives him a blank look, he rolls his eyes and says " Vous avez ma parole( You have my word)... I promise."

~o~O~o~

Kitty and Kurt have gotten as far as the warehouse district. But they lost sight of the Marauders when they entered one of the buildings. They were currently debating whether Kitty should take a quick peek, or if they should just contact Logan. The debate ended when Kitty threw her arms up in frustration and then shoved her face through the wall.

The first thing she notices is there are a large number of crates for a supposedly unused warehouse. In fact,she is able to slip into the room completely, and remain hidden behind them. They seem to be largely from various medical supply companies, and weaponry (she assumed) labeled as property of the MRD. However, there are also several unmarked crates a little down from her. Curiosity got the better of Kitty, and she decided to peek in these crates. Reasoning that it may at least give them proof that the child was with them somewhere, and perhaps there would be some clue as to where the child was being held now.

Creeping carefully down to the unmarked crates, Kitty continued to listen carefully for any sign of the Marauders, who had to be in here somewhere. She approached the closest crate carefully, nervousness, gnawing at her stomach, as she peeks carefully through the side. Inside were dozens of cans of formula. The next box contained jars of baby food. Knowing full well that she had her needed proof and that lingering was dangerous, she still decided to peek into the rest of the unmarked boxes.

~o~O~o~

" Judging by your ' What the Hell?' expression, you met the Professor." Rogue states when Remy walks back into the Lounge. Remy looks at her blankly for a moment, before nodding and asking " So do all you X-men know about this?"

Rogue nods and replies " Yes, but I think you're the first non-member he has ever spoken to." Remy nods again. After a few minutes of silence he asks " Is he ever wrong?"  
Rogue shakes her head while stating " Not so far, Why did he-?"  
" He said Jean would be fine, have no memory of any of this... but that we won't find him for two weeks." Remy replies. Rogue nods, understanding his frustration. He pulls the pacifier back out of his pocket and begins pacing again. " It's to long... to long to be alone with that butcher." Remy states, before continuing his muttering to low for her to make out any of it.  
Rogue stood next to the window staring out across the expanse of the lawn, not really seeing the songbirds in the fountain, or the children yelling in the distance. By the time all of this was oven, that child will have been missing three weeks... nearly a month away from his father. If everything went according to plan. So far,nothing had changed, but they had all learned that they could. Especially if you assume they wouldn't.

Where were Kitty and Kurt anyway? Rogue was beginning to worry. If they got caught... not only would that tip the Marauders off that they knew something, but also they would have two more people to rescue. Hopefully, they didn't do anything stupid.

~o~O~o~

Kitty rejoins Kurt near the building. He glares at her and asks what took her so long. She explains that she found the crates, and describes what all she had found. Then she admits that she hadn't seen the Marauders or the baby anywhere.  
They decide they'd pressed their luck far enough for one day and head home. Arriving at the same time as Storm and Beast. When Logan spots the four of them he barks that there will be a meeting in five minutes, before heading off to find the two southerners.  
He found then shortly after, in the kitchen with Remy cooking several different dishes at once while Rogue sat and watched. Noticing Logan's questioning look, she shrugs and states . " He needed to burn off some energy but Forge isn't done with the repairs."  
Logan nods and tells them about the meeting. Reminding Remy on the way out of the kitchen, to shut off the stove and oven.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly.

.

.

.

Chapter six

**Remy was staring at Kelly's man across from him, successfully hiding his hatred for the man, at least doing a far better job of it than the man was. "... Logan stole the collar back. The job was unfinished, AND they say you were with him."**  
**" Mon ami, vous êtes un imbécile (My friend,you are a fool.)1. The contract stated that I bring you the collar, and that no one knows you contacted me first." Remy replies,contempt in his voice. "Vous ne contrôlez pas mes mouvements(You don't control my every move)... what I do when a job is done is none of your concern. Non- exclusive contract."**  
**" ...You set it up so they would know who took it, and follow you." The man accused.**  
**"..Prove it." Remy replies as he walks away, smiling at the children in the nearby playground.**  
**It had been risky, helping Logan steal back the collar. It was important to make everyone involved on both sides to think it was only for Logan's money. And the 'attempt' at the double cross. But apparently he would need to be more careful in the future. They suspected his betrayal, but they didn't have enough proof to take to Kelly. At least Jean was improving, the Doctor said that he should be able to bring the baby home next week. Finally, they could get on with their lives, and hopefully this would be the last of Kelly's jobs for him.**

Remy wakes early. The dream hadn't really been that bad,not comparatively, but it seemed any memories involving Kelly and his men were going to feel like nightmares. Because I didn't have enough of those already.

Remy gives up and heads down to the kitchen. He needed a drink, but he would settle for water. He pours himself a glass of water and sits a the table. Staring down into the glass he ,he wipes angrily at the tears in the corners of his eyes. " Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas prendre beaucoup plus, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi seulement apporter mon bébé à la maison.(My God, I can't take much more, please let me just bring my baby home) " he whispers, unaware that Logan was right on the other side of the door. Logan wondered about what the other man was saying, but he could hear the despair in the young man's voice. Feeling suddenly like he was intruding, Logan slowly backed away from the door.

Logan made his way to the security room. He could keep an eye on the young man from there but with the sound off, he wouldn't be listening in to any more private moments. He watched while Gambit sat there,hunched over his glass for most of an hour. Finally, as Logan was considering going back in , because no one should be alone in their grief like this, Rogue wanders into the kitchen.

Deciding the girl was better equipped to deal with his despair, Logan sat back down. But after a moment of contemplation, turned the sound back on. At neither southerner said anything, instead Rogue pulled out Logan's secret stash of whiskey. Logan made a note to re-hide it. After pouring them each a glass and putting the bottle back she finally said " So did he ever find proof that you let Logan catch you with the collar?"

"... Non. ... He watched more after that." Remy replies. " Are you going to have whatever nightmare I have?"  
" For a while. Usually only lasts about a week." Rogue replies,playing with her glass.  
"...So how much of me have you seen, I mean.." Remy questions,fingering his glass,nervously.  
" Not much,really. Don't worry,I don't have your whole life story or anything." Rogue states " I've just seen enough to know you never wanted to do those things for Kelly,that you did your best to sabotage those jobs... and to save him,you'd do it all again."  
" You told Logan this?" Remy questions,and Rogue nods. " Then I'm surprised he lets me stay. After all you said yourself,I would do it again."  
Before Rogue can respond Logan states from the doorway " I'd have done the same,kid. " He comes over,ignoring their surprised expressions and continues. " Next time,steal the cheap whiskey,not the good stuff, Rogue." Before sitting with them.

" For future reference, before you go off making deals with the Devil," Logan states " We'd have helped you if ya'd come to us."  
Remy nods, filing that away mentally, before stating " Espérons pour pas plus de cauchemars, bonne nuit (Hope(ing) for no more nightmares, good night). G'night Logan." Both of the other's nod, and he heads back to bed.  
" I know ya understand him, but I wish he would stop doing that." Logan grumbles.  
" English isn't his first language,Logan, he tries." Rogue replies " Goodnight,Logan."  
She then heads back to bed herself,leaving Logan to clear away the glasses.

~o~O~o~

**Pain...the first thing he became aware of was incredible pain. The next thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. As he tried to struggle,a voice came from across the room. " Ah, Mr LeBeau you're awake. Good. Tell me, about your fascinating mutation, do you have to touch an item for it to destabilize, or is looking at it sufficient?"**  
**" Qui diable êtes-vous ?(Who the hell are you)? " He replies,still struggling.**  
**" Why Mr LeBeau, I am the doctor your father brought you to. You apparently knocked yourself unconscious when you took down that building this morning." The voice says, as a pale man came into view. " So I ask again, did you touch something in the building, or were you simply looking?"**  
**"Je ne me souviens pas .(I don't remember)" He says, in a slightly frightened voice.**

**" Well,that is unfortunate. I suppose that it is only a momentary set back. It should be easily determined, once we begin looking." The man says.**  
**With out another word, the man began his experiments. The pain increased to the point where Remy at times screamed until his voice gave out. Other times, he would actually pass out from it, though if that was the pain, or blood loss he wasn't sure. At the end of every day, Remy was thrown into a tiny cell, with cold wet stone walls. Whatever he was doing, was exhausting Remy's powers to the point that he couldn't create a charge,at all. It didn't stop the boy from trying. Every day he would beg "s'il vous plaît arrêter(please, stop)", but it was met with silence.**

**In fact after the first day he was never spoken to. He wondered where he was, why his family wasn't looking for him. He wondered if he was going to die in this house of horrors. Finally, after what felt like years, the Devil-man came into his cell and declared. " The experiment was a success. You will no longer have an uncontrollable level of power. I removed this section of your brain. From now on your powers will be far lower... unless you go through another growth spurt. In that case you will need to return to have the procedure repeated."**

**With that, he was injected with something, and when he awoke, he was at home, with his father and brother sitting near by. " Thank God, you're awake." Henri said,hugging him. His father apologized, telling him that the doctor had promised to help heal him, and that they had no idea that the man would disappear with Remy for six weeks.**

Rogue wakes with a gasp, the remembered pain still radiating through out her body. Glancing at the clock,she realises that she had only been back in bed for about two hours. Kicking off the blankets, she gives up on sleep for the night. _We need to find that baby now. Before he has a chance to try any experiments on him._ She thinks as she heads down to the Danger Room.

When she gets there, it is already occupied by Gambit. He senses her in the control room, and comes up. " Désolé(sorry). I was hoping, whatever you got that gave you my nightmares would wear off before you had that one." Remy states.  
" He's a monster. I mean, I already KNEW he was a monster... but he's a monster." Rogue replies.  
Remy nods. " He came up to me, a year after that, when I was sixteen, and told me that I owed him a debt for his help. That I had to work for him, for at least a year. I told him to kiss my ass. " Remy states, and Rogue nods. " He told me I would regret it. A few weeks later, his men massacred the Morlocks... maybe if I had been there.."

Rogue places her hand on his shoulder " If you had been there, those people would still be dead, but you would feel even more responsible. You're only one person Remy, you wouldn't be able to stop it."  
"...Still." Remy states, after a moment he continues. " My powers did spike again, when I had my final growth spurt at eighteen, mais I kept it hidden from everyone. You're the first person I ever told... I never even told Belle, any of this."  
Rogue nods, and after a moment hugs him. " We'll get Jean back from him...and when we do, we'll make sure he never gets ahold of either one of you again."  
Remy nods, after a moment she pulls away . "... Can I tell Logan about this? I'll leave out the details and power spike, but it may help to find him, if they know that this is personal for Sinister."

After a few minutes Remy nods, before tiredly heading upstairs. He wants to take a shower before having this meeting with Logan. And he's sure a meeting is coming. Hopefully, Logan would still be willing to help him.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

.

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly.

.

.

Chapter 7

Rogue knocked softly on Logan's door. She knew he would hear her,but she didn't want to wake anyone else. After a moment she heard movement and stepped back. Logan opened the door, T-shirt and boots in his hand. " What, did somethin' happen?" He asked seeing Rogue's expression. Shaking her head,she states. " Nothing new, but can I talk to ya for a minute. " Nodding Logan stepped into the hallway,pulling on his shirt.

They walk downstairs to his office, where he sits pulling on his boots and waiting for her to start. "...Well. Um, Remy... he was one of Sinister's 'projects'. When he was a teenager,his powers were out of control. His Father was approached by Sinister,who promised to fix him. Sinister tortured him. Doing all sorts of experiments and surgeries with out any pain killer, you know his usual. Then, a few months after he released Remy, Sinister came to him and told him he owed Sinister... Remy basically told Sinister where to shove it, and walked away."

Logan nodded, this all made sense, and had already suspected something like this. It was the only explanation he could think of to explain Gambit's explosive reaction to learning who had the child. " Okay.. I already figured he was one of Sinister's victims... Only someone with personal history with that monster would be that upset over findin' out he's got your kid. "

Rogue nods and continues " Remy found out a few weeks later, that Sinister had wanted to send him in with the Morlock Massacre. He feels incredibly guilty. Like he woulda been able ta stop it if he'd been there... He's also worried tha' if you find out about the Massacre you won't want to help him find Jean-Luc."

Logan shakes his head. " I was one of the first to arrive after the call for help. If he'd been there, he probably woulda gotten gutted, or at least carried around the guilt of not stoppin' it forever. 'Cause one person wouldn't have been able to stop that mess. He got nothin' to worry about. There's no way I'm gonna hold that against him. He's made enough of his own mistakes to start counting other people on him too."  
"...Wow Logan, you almost sounded like Xavier there." Rogue says,smiling. Honestly, she had been a little concerned Logan would react badly to this new information.  
"Yeah well, Chuck was open enough to give me a chance, I figure I can do the same for Gumbo... but I still don' like him." Logan responds.

Rogue nods and heads off in search of their guest, to assure him Logan wasn't upset with him. Logan, meanwhile , went to go try to talk to Charles about this latest development. He was worried now, more then ever, that the man's personal involvement could cause a problem. He knew though, that it was unlikely that he'd be able to talk the man into staying behind. After all, if it was his kid... there's no way he'd sit on the sidelines.

~o~O~o~

Rogue finds Remy in the upstairs library, his hair still damp from a recent shower, staring at the shelves of books,but not really seeing them. ".. Does he want me out?" Remy asks.  
" No. He doesn't blame you for what happened... nobody here will." Rogue states. Remy nods, not really believing her,but hoping she right. At least long enough to help get his son back. Remy had known, from the moment they told him who had the baby, that there was very little chance of him getting the baby back with out help.

"... You should talk to Scott. He's had plenty of run ins with Sinister. He's still welcome here. " Rogue states, coming up behind him. " We don't blame anyone here for being the victim of a mad man... if we did, there wouldn't be very many people here at all."

" Hein ? Que veux-tu dire?("Huh? What do you mean?")" Remy questions.  
" Well, Scott , Sinister seems obsessed with him, and Jean when she was here. Then there's Logan... He was Weapon X's pet project for years... My own mother set me up and used me. I can't tell you for sure what all went down with Emma, but I know she belonged to the Hellfire Club... So pretty much, except for Bobby and Kitty, everyone here has had some crap or another... and Bobby was disowned when they found out he was a mutant." Rogue replies.

Remy stares at her for moment, wondering how they all found each other, and if he really could fit in here. Smiling at him, knowing the overwhelmed look on his face she states. " Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Home of the abused and wayward."

Remy smiles at her. He wondered if they were going to offer him a place here for real, when all of this was over. He surprised himself, with realizing that he kind of hoped they did. He knew he was tired of his old life... but was he really ready to take such a big step in a new direction?

~o~O~o~

" Charles, C'mon." Logan says impatiently. He'd been waiting about ten minutes for a reply, and waiting was not something that Logan was good at. He was drumming his fingers on the edge of Xavier's bed, hoping for a response soon.  
Suddenly, he was enveloped in the now familiar white cloud. Charles walked onto the landscape and smiled at Logan as he asked " Is everything alright Logan?"  
" I wanted some advise. I don't think Remy being with us for the raid is a good idea. He's to close to this, and one wrong move could en badly for that kid, and everyone else." Logan replies.  
" Logan, you need to have more faith in his ability to restrain himself. He is needed for the raid. I would go as far as to say, that the raid would be unsuccessful with out him. I am aware of his history with Sinister.. and the guilt he carries from it." Charles replies.  
Before Logan can say anything, Charles smiles and the scene begins to fade as Charles states " Remember Logan, as hard as it seems, you need to trust him."

_Great, cryptic as ever_. Logan thinks as he heads back upstairs._ But if Chuck thinks we need him, he's in. I should talk to him about joining the team, not just the raid._ Logan heads out in search of the other man.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

.

Chapter Eight

.

Scott found Remy sitting on the back patio later that morning. Remy was smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves, a vice he had nearly given up since his son was born. No one had to tell him to go outside, because at this point he would never consider otherwise. Scott had been briefed on Remy's history by Logan, who thought the men should speak. Hopefully Scott could make Remy believe that no one at Xavier's blamed him in the least.

" Hello, Gambit,isn't it?" Scott begins stopping on the far side of the table. Remy nods, " Oui."  
" I'm Scott, Scott Summers."Scott says,extending his hand. Remy stares at it for a moment, before briefly grasping it and stating " Remy LeBeau. "  
" So, I hear you've been on the receiving end of Sinister's scalpel as well." Scott states.  
Remy nods, not liking where this conversation is heading, he really hates talking about Sinister. Putting out his cigarette, he stands about to make an excuse to go in.  
" It's okay, I don't like talking about it either. He's a sadistic freak. But Logan thought I should mention your not alone on Sinister got to me list. He told me about the Massacre thing too, and I want you to know, no one blames you for that either." Scott says.  
"...Why not? If I'd been there I might have saved them." Remy replies.  
" No Remy, you wouldn't have. I was on the scene shortly afterwards. No one person could have stopped them. " Scott says.  
"Alors dites-vous"(so you say) Remy replied."Mais vous ne savez pas avec certitude"(But you do not know for sure) he continues quietly.  
"... I'm sorry?" Scott Asks,unsure of what the other man had said.  
" You say that, but you don't know. no one can know for sure... if my presence would have saved just one child, it would've been worth it,non?" Remy states, staring off into space.  
"...Maybe. But it's far more likely that you would have carried the guilt for years, of not being able to save them all. Plus, others would not trust you, had you worked for him like that." Scott says, trying to convince the other man.  
" Mais they don't trust me now." Remy says,standing up.  
" I have it on good authority, that Logan is about to invite you to a place on the team, Remy... I hope you take it." Scott says as Remy walks back inside.

~o~O~o~

Rogue found Logan down in Xavier's room, again. Logan was attempting another contact, wanting to know if Charles had learned anymore of the child's movements prior to the rescue.  
"...Logan, we need to talk." Rogue states. She is well aware, as is everyone in the house, that Logan will sit here for hours waiting.  
" What? Did somethin' else happen." Logan grumbles, not really looking up from Charles.  
" No. I mean Storm and Bobby checked in and said they were movin' more stuff into the tunnels,but still no sign of the baby. " Rogue states, unconsciously crossing her arms " I wanted to talk about Gambit. Have you invited him to the team yet?"

"I haven't gotten around to it yet." Logan states. " I don' want him thinkin' we invited him on a whim, or cause of the kid. I don' know he'd except right now though, not while the kid is still missin' ."  
Rogue nods and replies. " I think you should invite him now, but tell him he don' have ta answer right away. That'll take care of both dilemmas. If ya want, I'll wait to see if the professa answers."  
Sighing, Logan stands up, no time like the present, he supposed. " Al'ight. Just come get me if he says anything important."

Logan walks out in search of their guest, and Rogue takes over waiting for Charles to respond. After a few minutes, with the same silence Logan had been recieving all morning, Rogue suddenly found herself in the usual white fog. " Hello, Rogue... you haven't yet begun referring to yourself as Anna again I assume?" Charles asks.  
"...Um no, no I haven't. Why would I?" Rogue responds,momentarily distracted.  
" I don't know, only that you asked me to call you Anna earlier when I saw you, and that you had been refering to yourself as such for years." Charles answers.  
"..Oh, okay then. No not yet, I suppose. Actually, we were hoping you might have learned ..." Rogue replies,but is cut off by Charles stating.  
" No, I haven't learned anything new about the child. You will find him in twelve days, in Sinister's Lab. It is crucial that Remy and you are both there, as well as Scott and Logan. Leave the rest of the team home. No one will come away injured, as long as it is the four of you." Charles explains. Rogue nodded, confused. They always sent in a full team when dealing with monsters like Sinister. However, Charles would know better then them, hind sight and all.

Rogue waited for the fog to fade,as it always did, but after a moment she realized he must be waiting for her to say something further. "... Did you have another question, Professa ?"  
" Has Logan extended the invitation to stay yet? " Charles replies.  
" He just went upstairs to talk to Remy about it." Rogue states, starting to fidget, she hates staying in the astro-plane very long.  
" You should ask him to stay as well, Anna." Charles states. " He considers you a friend. At this point, you're the only X-man he thinks of as such."

" Okay, I will." Rogue answers. "Um, professor? Would you please avoid referring to me as Anna for now? I'm not ready for everyone to know my name."

" Of course. That is entirely up to you. When you're ready to let your guard down with the others, you'll know." Charles responds. " Oh, and keep up your practice with control. I know I'm not there to help you, but I promise, you'll get it with in the next year."

Rogue nods, and begins to thank him, but the fog is already beginning to fade. Sighing, Rogue stands to go find Logan and Remy. She needs to tell Logan that nothing has changed, and she needs to tell Remy that she would like him to stay as well.

~o~O~o~

Bobby fidgets as he stares through the binoculars. They were moving in and out of the tunnel at a steady pace for the last hour and a half. Storm had decided to follow the ones that were driving the van, while Bobby stayed to watch the activity. So far, nothing had happened worthy of a new report. There had been no sign of Sinister or the baby.

He was beginning to worry. No one liked the idea of the baby being in Sinister's 'care' for another twelve days, but it wasn't looking good for finding them early. Where ever Sinister and the baby were, the rest of his men, didn't seem to be meeting with him. They had followed the Marauders all over the city, but they only seemed to be gathering supplies at this point. They hadn't even done something worthy of calling the MRD.

Bobby didn't like sitting up here by himself either. He wasn't convinced that he could handle it by himself, if he was spotted. Someone needed to be here though, and Kurt seemed to have no patience for the waiting. Emma and Kitty were back in front of Kelly's office. Rogue and the new guy weren't allowed to be here, according to Logan. So this job was on him. He just hoped SOMETHING would happen soon. Waiting was nerve-wracking.

He adjusted the lens again, as all four marauders walked out of the tunnel together. Archlight, Harpoon, and Blockbuster all got into the back of the van, with Vertigo driving. It looked like they were done for the day. Bobby didn't spot Storm, but he was sure she was following behind the van. He just had to sit back and wait for Scott and Hank to come re-leave him for the next shift. " Hello, Logan. This is Bobby, checking in." He says into his phone.  
" What's happening?" Logan questions, getting right to the point.  
" Well, it looks like they're done for the day. All four drove away about two minutes ago. Storm is following them, and I am remaining at post to ensure no surprises." Bobby states.  
" Thanks kid." Logan replies " Hank and Scott will be there in about twenty."  
Bobby stars to thank him, but realizes he had already hung up._ Logan seriously needs to work on his phone skills_. Bobby muses, as he puts his phone away and returns to staring at the entrance of the tunnel.

Storm slides in next to him about ten minutes later. She shakes her head at his questioning look, and they return to watching the area together, without further word.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

.

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

Chapter Nine

.

Logan found Remy in the library on the second floor. Remy had been searching through the titles for something that would keep his mind busy for a while. Nothing was catching his interest however. Logan cleared his throat. Remy had been so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the other man enter the room. Hiding his startled embarrassment with a cough, Remy states, "Désolé. Cette chambre est-elle hors limite ?"( Sorry. Is this room off limits?)  
" Still don't speak it ,kid." Logan replies in his usual grumble.  
" ...Désolé...Sorry. Am I not allowed in here?" Remy asks.  
" Oh. No. You're fine, this room is for everyone who wants it. I just wanted to talk to you." Logan states, while gesturing towards the wing chairs in the corner.

Remy follows Logan over, and afer a moment Logan begins. " So... I've been thinking. You ain't as bad as you appear at first. Mind ya, you're still annoying, but you ain't that bad."  
"...euh, Merci ?"(uh, Thanks?) Remy replies.

Causing Logan to scowl, but he continues. " Whatever, so the thing is, and you don't have to answer right away, I'd like to invite you to join us. I think you belong here."  
" Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Tu es fou ?(After all that I did? You're crazy)" Remy replies. He stares at Logan as if he had grown a second head. Logan, meanwhile was getting frustrated with the Southerner's tendency to respond in French. Before the conversation can deteriorate further, Logan stands.

" Well, kid, if ya decide to stay, just let us know. " Logan states before walking back out of the library.  
Remy returns to his musing, now adding the idea of joining the X-men to the list of things to consider. Twelve more days, according to the guy downstairs. Twelve days. It felt like an eternity. But how was he going to protect Jean once they got him back? _Dieu sait que l'homme n'abandonne jamais. Il est le diable. Il sûr que l'enfer jamais m'a laissé seul. Il doit y avoir un moyen de protéger Jean-Luc.(God knows that man never gives up. He is the devil. He sure as hell never left me alone. There must be a means of protecting Jean-Luc.)_

"J'ai besoin d'un plan"(I need a plan) Remy whispers, to himself.

"Alors, séjour ici. Nous pouvons vous aider, pour protéger le bébé. Nous pouvons vous aider avec beaucoup de choses, si vous serait nous font confiance.6" Rogue states, walking into the room. " S'il vous plaît. Je veux que vous restiez. Vous êtes mon ami et je n'ai pas beaucoup de ceux. Je ne sais pas si Logan vous a parlé encore, mais il envisage de vous inviter de toute façon. Je voulais juste vous demander d'abord.( So, stay here. We can help you to protect your baby. We can help you with many things, if you would trust us./ Please. I want you to stay. You are my friend and I do not have many of those. I do not know if Logan told you yet, but he plans to invite you anyway. I wanted to just ask first.)

"Ils sont tous vos amis, votre famille. Je vais y réfléchir, mais même si je vais, vous ne serez pas seul."(They are all your friends, your family. I will think(about it), but even if I go, you won't be alone.) Remy states."D'ailleurs (Besides), I don't have the best track record at friendship."  
" Neither do I." Rogue confesses. " I spent the better part of the last year as a spy... but I didn't trust them enough to tell them what I was doing. They thought I was a traitor. Honestly, none of them really trust me now."

Remy nods. " No matter if I stay or go, we will remain friends, okay?" Remy states. " I don't have enough friends to walk away from one, Rogue. Seriously. "  
Rogue smiles at him before stating " I meant it though, please stay. I want you here and we can help you to protect your son."

~o~O~o~

Kitty and Emma were sitting in front of Kelly's office. They figured it was a long shot, assuming that Kelly would be involved in this, but they had also decided to cover all possibilities. No one wanted to wait until the two weeks were up to find the baby._ I don't even want to think about what they might be doing to him right now_. Kitty thinks,sighing.

Neither do I. comes from Emma.  
" Hey!" Kitty says, slightly indignant, but also relieved she wasn't the only one worried about this. " *sighs* Why isn't EVERYONE worried about what's happening right now! I mean I know the Professor said we'd find him and that he'd be fine, and not remember any of it. That doesn't mean that they are like, I don't know, spending all day giving him candy and ponies or something. They are MONSTERS!"

"...Everyone IS worried Kitty. They are. Especially Remy. We're doing everything we can to find him as quickly as we can, and we can't do that if all we do is dwell on what experiments they may be testing on him. " Emma states, never looking away from Kelly's office window. " Trust me, everyone projects enough nightmares to guess what everyone is thinking about."

" Oh, sorry! That must be awful, to get EVERYONE'S nightmares about it." Kitty replies.  
" Not everyone's, Remy and Rogue are both impossible to read. Normally Rogue is readable, so I think having Remy's nightmares, is somehow channeling his powers." Emma states.  
" But, how is that possible?" Kitty asks.  
" I've suspected for awhile that she channels abilities subconsciously, and from reading Jean and the Professor's notes, they suspected the same thing. " Emma replies.

" Are you going to tell her that?" Kitty asks.  
" No, not right now. I only realized that it's actually happening the last two days, and there is no reason to say anything right now. Finding that baby is everyone's number one priority. After we find the child, then I will speak to her about it. Yes it may be key to control, but there is no way she'd be able to concentrate right now." Emma replies.  
They see the building clearing out and Kelly heading home. They wouldn't be able to find anything today. Sighing, they headed home themselves. Hopefully, Hank and Scott had had better luck then they had.

~o~O~o~

Scott and Hank tiredly head home a few hours later, having been relieved by Logan ( the only one who ever took a watch alone, which he planned to do every night from here on in. ) They arrived home to a strong smell of spices. " Oh good, Rogue made dinner." Hank said in a relieved tone. He prefered Rogue's cooking to Storm ( who seemed to have issue with spices) or Bobby ( who tended to order pizza). Kurt rarely cooked, and though Wanda had not left, she was a guest so hadn't been put on any duties.

They tiredly walk into the kitchen, to find Remy at the stove. Rogue was nearby, making a salad at the counter. " Oh hey guys. Remy decided to make us dinner tonight." Rogue says.  
" What is he making?" Scott asks. It smells rather good, and he was already hoping that it would be ready soon.  
" Chicken, Rice, and biscuits." Rogue says. She places the salad back in the fridge. " He enjoys cooking and needed something to take his mind off of everything."  
"... He's also standing right here, and can speak for himself." Remy states, mildly, with amusement in his tone.  
" Sorry . " Scott and Rogue both reply, embarrassed.  
Remy laughed at their embarrassment before stating " It's fine. I was joking anyway."

Scott and Hank headed out to change and get ready for dinner. Emma and Kitty arrived a few minutes later, as the rest of the household trickled into the kitchen. Dinner, as usual, was a noisy affair, everyone seemed pleased with the meal, however, there was still a stressed undertone to it, as there was with everything they had done over the last few days. Remy sat between Rogue and Storm, quietly enjoying the meal, and contemplating staying here full time.

They seemed like a family, all seemed concerned for the well being and happiness of each other. If he brought Jean- Luc to stay here, he would grow up in a wonderful environment full of people who cared about him, he would never be pressured into joining the guild. And they could help to keep him safe. Plus, Rogue is the best friend I've had in years. Remy thinks while looking at her. She is wonderful, and forgiving, even knowing the mistakes I've made, she wants to be around me.

Remy had decided. When all of this was over, if they still wanted him, he was staying. For himself, and for Jean-Luc. Now he just had to talk to Logan about it, when the other man came home. Feeling restless again, at thinking about where Logan was, Remy begins gathering the dishes. He decided keeping busy would be the only way to remain sane through this ordeal. Because even though the Professor said everything would be fine, he couldn't believe it until it actually happened. He'd been told before everything would be fine, and usually, it wasn't.

Rogue, noticing his change in mood, stood to help him. He really was a friend as far as she was concerned, if circumstances were different, she might even have a crush on him, if she was honest with herself. Maybe if he stayed, eventually... But it was better not to worry about such things right now. Focusing on finding the child and keeping him calm were the most important things. She follows him back through the dining room into the kitchen, where they silently load the dishwasher, and clean up the counters. Everyone else had headed out to various tasks, most having to do with tracking down the child.

" So, you wanna watch a movie?" She asks when the kitchen is again spotless. After thinking for a moment, he agreed. They went into the media room, and began deciding what to watch. Finally settling on a sci fi action movie. Neither one in the mood for horror at the moment.

Logan found them asleep on the couch later that night, after he was relieved from his watch. He had seen nothing to report to them, a few more boxes had been moved in but that was all.

Rogue woke when he walked into the room, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him before he left, about what the professor had said. She gently removed herself from Remy's arms, as the had fallen asleep with him hugging her, and nodded to Logan. They headed to his office, where she began debriefing him on the professor's latest instructions.  
" He said that we, You, me, Remy and Scott, should go in alone. He said no one would be hurt if it was just the four of us. I don't know why he wouldn't want a whole team to go in, but I guess he would know better." Rogue states.  
Logan nods, he doesn't like it, but he has to trust that Charles knows what he is doing. " Did he say anything else?"  
" Just that the child will be fine, and that-" Rogue states.  
" That what?" Logan questions.  
" It didn't have anything to do with the mission." Rogue replies.  
" ... Go on."  
" He said to invite Remy to stay. And that I will have control by the end of the year. " Rogue says.  
" Okay, well, I already invited him, he said he'd think about it." Logan states.  
" I invited him too, Xavier said to, said that he might ecsept easiest from me because we are freinds." Rogue states.

"... Friends? You only met him two days ago."  
"Yes, but I also have all his memories rattling around up here. Trust me Logan, the man knows a lot of people, but he doesn't have a lot of friends... and after the last year, neither do I." Rogue says in a defensive tone.  
" I'm over it, kid. You did what you felt you had to." Logan states, trying to let her know that he was no longer upset by what happened.  
".. Yes, but not all of them are." She says, standing. " I'm gonna go wake him, and then head to bed. She pauses, thinking about what she had just said, when Logan raises an eyebrow. " Alone of course" She adds.

Chuckling, Logan nods, and she heads out of the room. She gently shakes Remy's shoulder. " Hey" she says "It's like five am you might wanna find your bed, before everyone gets up making noise."  
" Is Logan back yet?" He asks, sitting up. She nods and whispers Goodnight while heading up to bed.

A few minutes later, Remy knocks on the door to Logan's office. He walks in a moment later and sits next to the window.  
" Is everything Al'ight? " Logan questions.  
" Oui, mais, I wanted to talk to you about your offer..." Remy states. " If it's still open, I think, I may want to take it."  
"I think this may be the best place to raise Jean-Luc. It's safest by far, but it is also comfortable, and friendly. He would grow up around people who care about him, and could keep him safe. I tried, to do it by myself, but I can't watch him constantly. I think I would sleep better with us here. Plus I want to make up for what I did, the best way to do that would be to join you. As you said, I should have tried to ask for help from you to begin with. I refuse to regret saving him, but I don't want to make the same mistakes over again. " Remy rushes on before Logan can respond.

" Welcome to the team." Logan states simply. " You should tell Rogue you're staying, it'll make her happy." Remy nods, and heads up to bed, he decided he can talk to her when the sun is actually up. He knows she hasn't slept a lot the last couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

Scott stiffens next to Emma, and gestures towards the tunnels. Emma looks up to see Blockbuster, Archlight, and..Sinister walking into the door.  
" Did I miss anyone ?" Emma whispers. Scott shakes his head and pulls out his cell phone. They had agreed not to use the communicators for this mission, anyone could possibly hear on the other end, and they were trying to keep Remy calm.  
" Logan, this is Scott. " Scott states when Logan picks up. " We just spotted Sinister, no sign of the child yet. "  
" Alright, I will be right there." Logan states. " If they leave before I get there, Emma follows and you remain on post."  
" Understood. " Scott replies, before hanging up. He turns to Emma and states " If they leave before Logan gets here, you follow, I stay." Emma nods and they return to watching the tunnel entrance.

A few minutes later, Vertigo and Harpoon arrive. Prism and Scalphunter were still unaccounted for, as was the baby. Emma and Scott were both a little worried, what if they took off in separate directions before Logan got here? " If it comes to it, I'll follow Sinister." Emma states softly.  
Scott nods " I don't like it, but it's our best chance of finding him." Luckily, Logan arrived a few minutes later, along with Storm, Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt.  
" Wanda agreed to hold down the fort... and not let Gambit or Rogue know that Sinister was spotted." Bobby states as they potion themselves around the roof.

" For the best, they would come in guns blazing, if they knew he was spotted. " Scott states. " Believe me it's hard enough to just sit here myself, I can't imagine what this is like for Gambit."

" Has Gambit's memories begun to fade for her yet?" Storm questions.  
" She not gettin' the flashes anymore, but still got the nightmares." Logan states.  
"... Poor Gambit, I can't imagine, having to go through all of this. " Kitty states.  
" Yeah I just talked to him a few hours ago." Logan states. " He's on the team."  
" I still don't like what he pulled on Genosha, but I'm glad he joined. " Kurt states.  
"Oh me too!" Kitty replies. " Good" adds Bobby. Storm simply smiles, Scott nods in approval.  
Emma rolls her eyes briefly " Of course he said yes, he wanted to join a few years ago when the professor asked him, but he couldn't at the time. "  
They all look questioning at her. "... I may not be able to read Remy, but I can Rogue. Especially since we just had are first powers meeting earlier. I was able to see everything when I was in her head earlier."  
"What did you see?" Bobby questions.  
Emma is saved from answering by movement outside the tunnel. Blockbuster, Archlight,Prism, and Scalphunter exited the door. Archlight and Scalphunter quickly going left ; Prism and Blockbuster going right. Storm and Bobby quietly follow to the left and Kurt and Kitty go right. Emma and Scott remain with Logan in case the other two Marauders show up, or Sinister heads out.

~o~O~o~

" Where is everybody?" Rogue questions, walking into the kitchen.  
" Training excercise. To prepare as back up." Wanda states quickly,looking up from her tea.  
Rogue pours herself a mug as well while stating " uh-huh, Okay, so where are they really?"  
She sits across from Wanda before continuing. " It's okay, you can tell me. Extra Marauders showed up at the tunnel didn't they."  
Wanda eyes her warily, trying to decide the best way of answering. Gambit was still asleep, or at least, still in his room. Wanda decides to tell her part of the truth. "... Yes, but there was no sign of the baby. "  
Rolling her eyes Rogue states. " I'm not going to just show up there because the lackeys are up and about. This is to important to go in with out thinking. I'm not stupid, you know."

"... I think they are just worried about you." Wanda replies.  
" They don't need to worry about me." Rogue states. " I'm not the one with a missing child. Remy's the one who they need to concentrate on. They ripped his world apart when they took that baby from him. "  
Wanda scoffs. " I feel bad for him, I do. It don't change how much I hate him though, and I think you are all fools for suddenly trusting him. Just because he's behaving right now, while he needs your help, doesn't change who he is!"

" You don't know him, Wanda, seriously. He's not a bad person." Rogue replies, getting irritated.  
" He USED my sister to destroy my home!" Wanda replies.  
" He flirted with a girl to get information... she was the one who kissed him. He was completely floored by her reaction, and I happen to agree with him. If your father didn't keep that girl so sheltered, she wouldn't have been crushed by him telling her she was pretty and then walking away. Most girls hear it from guys all the time, that's not the same thing as being interested in a girl." Rogue states.  
" You can't possibly know his intentions. He's a manipulator." Wanda replies.

" ... He's IN me Wanda! I have all of his memories, and feelings, about the entire thing. " Rogue states. " I KNOW better than you do what he was thinking!"

Wanda stares at Rogue, convinced that somehow Gambit has manipulated her, just like Lorna. Just like Lorna, however, she wasn't going to listen to Wanda. The tense moment is ended when Remy walks in.  
He pauses briefly, seeing the expressions on the women's faces. "... Bon Matin( Good Morning), I'm not interrupting, I hope." Remy states.  
" No not all all, we through." Rogue replies, still glaring at Wanda.  
" Excuse me. " Wanda says, while standing. She leaves the kitchen as Remy sits down with his coffee.  
"... Did I do something?" Remy asks a moment later.  
Rogue smiles. " No, Wanda just can hold a grudge. She's still mad from before."  
Remy nods, not really thinking that Wanda is wrong. She had every right to be angry after he treated her sister and home so badly.

~o~O~o~

Logan,Scott, and Emma continue to wait for signs of movement, but so far no one else has gone in, and Sinister had still remained. Storm and Bobby checked in ten minutes ago, stating that the pair they had followed were in a restaurant. Kurt and Kitty hadn't yet checked in.

" You two need to go back to the mansion, check on Gambit, and Rogue. " Logan states. " This ain't gonna be a problem."  
" Are you sure? If the other two show up, with or with out the baby-" Emma starts.  
" It'll be fine." Logan replies, not waiting for her to finish.  
Scott pulls Emma away. Emma is getting almost as anxious about the baby's welfare as Rogue. The idea of the child being injured in any way was keeping her up at night. They still had eleven days to wait according to Charles. That amount of time is looming on them all, it is trickling down far to slowly for anyone's liking.

Just after they leave, Kurt finally checks in. The pair He and Kitty followed had returned to the warehouse, and were currently loading a van with the items inside.  
" We think they are either taking the stuff back to the tunnels, or maybe to where ever it is they are keeping the baby." Kurt states, staring at the duo moving in and out.  
" Good. Either way, follow them." Logan states.  
" Kitty managed to sneak a tracking device into a package of diapers near the top of the stack. We are hoping that it will end up where ever the baby is, even if they lose us again." Kurt replies. " And don't worry. She made sure to put it inside the bag at the very bottom of the box, so we don't think that they would find it right away, even if they were looking for it."

"..."  
" She used one of the ones that Forge just handed out, you know the ones that are tiny, and look more like a button then anything else." Kurt continues.  
Kitty takes the phone and says. " I put it in the very last package, inside the very last diaper, so they won't notice it." She then hands the phone back before waiting for a reply.  
" Alright then." Logan replies. " Kitty, next time, ask before you do something like that. But I want you to do the same thing with each of them that you can find."

Kitty agrees, before silently slipping off to plant trackers onto the two Marauders. She sneaks into the warehouse, before sinking into the floor in the entryway. As the duo pass her, she carefully phases the trackers into the sole of each's left boot. She then quickly makes her way back to Kurt. Neither say anything as they continue to watch the van slowly fill.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven

**He hums softly to the child in his arms, as the baby slowly drifts to sleep. Jean- Luc had finally come home today after a grueling seven weeks. Mercy and Tante Mattie had both offered to stay to help, both for tonight he sent them away. He'd never had this chance before, to hold the baby in his arms, with out a small crowd standing near by.**  
**Tomorrow, he'd promised, tomorrow they could come and spend as much time as they wanted with the baby, but for tonight, he wanted the boy to himself. "Il s'agit de votre maman, elle aimait vous plus que rien ni personne sur la terre.(This is your mom, she loved you more than anything or anyone on Earth.)" Remy whispers as he passes the picture of his wife in the hall.**  
**"Ne vous inquiétez pas tout-petit, votre père vous aime trop... je vendrais mon âme pour vous sauver.(Don't worry little one, your father loves you too... I would sell my soul to save you.)" Remy continues. _I think maybe I did already_. "Maintenant, nous devrions obtenir de vous endormir, afin que vous pouvez visiter avec vos tantes demain, hein. Papa doit faire dîner trop.(Now, we should get you to fall asleep, so that you can visit with your aunts tomorrow, eh. Daddy must make dinner too)" Remy settles the tiny baby into a cradle next to his bed. There was no way he'd be able to sleep if he put the baby in the nursery tonight.**

**He silently slips out of the room, baby monitor in hand, and headed towards the kitchen. He arrives to the smell of Tante Matti's Chicken and biscuits. He quickly found them, along with the note that read**

**' Remy,**  
**We didn't want you to starve, or have to cook**  
**your first night as a full time Papa.**  
**Don't worry, we will still be by tomorrow.**  
**Love,**  
**Mercy'**

**Laughing,Remy sat to eat the meal. Leave it to them to manage to slip into his house in the time it took him to lay the baby down. He ate quickly, and was in the middle of cleaning up when the phone rings.**  
**Remy quickly answers, afraid it would wake the baby. " Salut(hello)" Remy answers.**  
**"...Now Mr LeBeau, I've asked you to speak English around me." responds the voice.**  
**" My apologies." Remy states in a flat tone. " May I help you?"**  
**" As a matter of fact..." The voice states. " We need you to retrieve a list for us."**  
**Remy sinks into his chair. His son just came home, and they need something now? He could swear they timed it.**  
**" When and where." Remy responds.**  
**" *tsk,tsk* Mr LeBeau that is not the tone I would use on the people who saved my child."**  
**"Désolé, I'm just a little tired." Remy replies quickly.**  
**" I understand, after all the boy recently came home, did he not?"**  
**"...Yes, he did. He's doing very well."**  
**" We need this list by this time next week. He's feeling generous, and said to tell you to enjoy your time with the boy for a day or two first."**  
**" Merci, I'll have it to you on time." Remy replies.**

**~o0o~**

**He was sitting outside of the building,staring at the entryway. As soon as the last of them leave he can slip in and take the list. Luckily, he was to copy it from their computer so he wouldn't have to search for a hard copy... or take their only copy.**

**A few minutes later, he slipped silently into the Brotherhood's current base. Gambit then silently crept into the computer room, and booted up the computers. He quickly he located the files, before pulling out a memory stick. He quickly copied the files, and he silently escaped the base before any of them returned, though he did spot a couple of the girls heading in his direction as he took off on his motorcycle.**

**Hopefully,it won't take them long to notice that someone was hacking their files. Remy thinks, figuring it probably wouldn't, considering he had intentionally set off the motion alarms, erased just ten minutes of the security tapes and left they file he copied open.**

**It was the best he could do, he doubted loosing the 'merchandise' twice would go over well with Kelly's men. He just hoped the Brotherhood was smart enough to relocate their people on this list. He seriously considered just blowing up the memory stick. But the threat against Jean-Luc had been clear.**

**Sighing, Gambit pulled up to the meeting spot. He only had to wait about five minutes, before his contact arrived. Great. They just HAD to send her. He thinks seeing the woman who climbed out of a new looking convertible.**  
**" Gambit" she states.**  
**" Hello." he replies. " New car I see."**  
**" Yes well, my old one was destroyed recently...by you." she points out.**  
**"Yes, well. Here's the list. " he says, handing her the memory stick, he had thought about destroying just a moment before.**  
**"...Your not going to try to take this back too, are you."**  
**" Non, I'm on my way out of the city right now."**

Rogue shakes her head, to clear her mind. In some ways, memory flashbacks are worse during the day. She found herself searching for the man whose memories were currently plaguing her. She felt so bad for him, knowing now not only how much those jobs had bothered him, but the lengths he went to to sabotage them, with out anyone realizing that he had.

She was very much hoping that he would fade before she had to relive Genosha or the kidnapping (again).She remembered now, the incident in this memory. She and Domino had arrived shortly after he left. It had taken two days to relocate everyone on that list, but they had done it. Sending 99% of them to Genosha.

She found him in the library. Sitting down next to him,she smiles at states. " You don't have to feel guilty about that list anymore..." she begins, he looks up startled. " We got them all out before the MRD caught them."  
"...We?" Remy questions,trying to think of something to say.  
" Yes,I was with the brotherhood then." Rogue replies.

Remy blinked at the girl a moment, before remembering that she had mentioned something about that before. She'd said that it made her untrusted here. He'd honestly thought that it was part of a 'join us' pitch. Apparently not.  
" When the mansion blew up, and the Professor and Jean were gone, everyone scattered to the winds. Logan started gathering everyone back together about a year later. But... I was still mad enough that I didn't trust Logan not to run off again. I didn't tell him it was just a trick when I joined the Brotherhood to spy on them." Rogue states. " In fact I went as far as setting them up to secure my place with them, I set the X-men up. It's taken a lot of work to rebuild the trust. They wanted me here though. And they want you too."  
" ...The difference is, I wasn't one of them to start. " Remy replies. " Don' worry,I'm staying, It's just, I'm not expecting miracles. Finding my son, would be miracle enough."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

.

Chapter Twelve

Kitty and Kurt arrived home after the household had gone to bed. Logan was still at the tunnel, but everyone else was at home. Kitty immediately set up the computer to keep track of the movements of all six Marauders that she had managed to tag. The box had, unfortunately, made it's way to the tunnels, where it it sat.

" ..The hard part of this, is we have no idea where they may be keeping the boy, therefore, how are we going to know when they are with him?" Kurt questions from behind her.  
" Easy." Kitty states while typing quickly. " This program will compile a list of places they all go to, the list will be arranged in the order of how frequently they visit each location. We eliminate the tunnels and the warehouse, then check out anywhere else."  
" What if they don't all visit where the baby is being held?" Kurt asks.  
" Then we go to the next list which will be everywhere any of them go." Kitty states. " The list will be ready tomorrow afternoon. It will spit out a new list every twenty four hours after that. We just keep looking until we find him."  
Kitty finishes setting up the program, then she stands to go to bed. " Oh I also set it up so it will send a text to everyone's phone that states 'incoming' whenever one of them hits the tunnel."

Kurt nods and heads to bed himself. Neither one of them noticed Remy and Rogue standing in the kitchen doorway. Remy then asks after they head upstairs. " Exactly how good is this computer program?"  
" Well Kitty and Forge wrote it, so I'd guess pretty good." Rogue replies. " As long as one of them visits the baby's location, we'll find it."  
" We still have dix jours(10 days) before the date your Professor gave us." Remy states.  
" I know." Rogue replies.  
"Si je dois attendre dix jours, je vais aller fou. (If I have to wait 10 days, I'll go crazy)" Remy whispers, again holding his son's pacifier.  
"I'm sorry this is taking far too long. I wish we could find him right now." Rogue states." No I wish your son had never been kidnapped, even if I had never met you." She hesitates a moment, then hugs the bereaved father.  
"Ummm, I'll just come back later." states Bobby, after he rounds the corner, finding them hugging in the doorway.  
" You're fine Bobby, go on in." Rogue states, pulling away from Remy, and gesturing for him to follow her. As they head down the hallway Rogue suddenly questions " What's your cell number?"  
"Why?" Remy asks while she types it into her phone.  
"Je vais pour s'assurer que nous sommes alertés aussi" Rogue whispers.(I'm going to make sure that we are also alerted)  
" Je le vois, merveilleuse idée" . Remy whispers in reply.(I see, wonderful idea)

Rogue quickly taps into the program adding her own as well as Remy's numbers to the alert list. Afterwards she makes sure that it's back to the previous screen, and they head upstairs. When they reached the top of the staircase, Rogue gestured and stated. " I'm not going to bed anytime soon, wanna come in and talk for awhile?"

"...Oui." Remy replies, before following her down to her room. He waited on the bed while she slipped into the bathroom to change into a pair of long flannel pajamas. He then suggests " Maybe I should go, you look tired."  
"I am, but I'm far to wired to sleep right now." Rogue replies. " How about you? Do you need to go to bed?"  
"... I couldn't sleep if I tried. We're so close to finding him, yet there is still no change." Remy says. " I miss him so much. I'm so afraid of what may be happening to him right now."

Rogue nods, completely understanding his fear. Sinister was a nasty opponent. The things he did, caused nightmares for those who had never been captured by him. She could only imagine what it must be like for Remy, who had been under that monster's knife.

~o~O~o~

Logan arrived home shortly after dawn, Scott and Bobby having relieved him. He heads up to his room to crash for a couple of hours before going back out. Kitty had sent him an explanation of what she had made with the program, so he knew they would have a busy afternoon.

As he passed Rogue's door, he smelled something completely unexpected. Gambit had been in the girl's room. He silently opens the door, and spots the two southerners asleep on the bed, Rogue propped up on the headboard, and Gambit sprawled across the foot of the bed. Clearly the pair had not intended to fall asleep.

Logan hoped the nightmares had stayed at bay, for both of their sakes. Shaking his head, and deciding there was no point in waking the man at this point, Logan headed to his own bed. Groaning, he laid down, hoping that his own nightmares would stay away as well.

~o~O~o~

The list printed itself out with a loud beep that afternoon, Kitty rushed the list to the war room right away where Logan had already gathered the others,including Remy and Rogue. She silently handed the list to Logan, who looks at it for a moment before stating. " Okay there are four locations that look promising, remember people this is still a reconnaissance mission. "  
Everyone nods, and Logan continues. " Okay. Kitty,Storm,Cyke you're on the dockyards. Bobby, Emma,Forge you're on warehouse district, no Forge I don't care about your lack of field experience. Beast,Kurt,Wanda you're on the townhouse. Gambit,Rogue, you're with me on tunnels. Okay everyone suit up."  
" Wait, I thought you didn't want them to go out with us." Emma says, pointing at Rogue and Remy.  
" Things change." Logan replies. " Suit up."  
Everyone heads out to get ready. Rogue, already dressed, stays behind. " Why'd you really decide to let us go?"  
"... Because you were going to go anyway." Logan states, crossing his arms. " You added yourself to the alert list, don't bother to deny it, either."  
"... We are tired of being benched. We aren't gonna do anything stupid." Rogue replies, crossing her own arms.  
" I know. I'm going to be with you." Logan replies.  
Rogue rolls her eyes and starts out of the room. " Oh and Rogue, Gambit sleeping in your room sets a bad example for the kids. You ain't even seeing him. Don't let it happen again."  
Nodding, she makes her escape, now completely embarrassed. Gambit was waiting for her in the hallway, where she states. " You ready?"  
He nods before asking " What's wrong?"  
"... Logan knows I added us to the alerts...and that you fell asleep in my room last night." Rogue replies.  
"...Are you sure I'm safe going with you ?" Remy questions.  
Logan, overhearing the entire exchange states, as he walks towards them ." Your safe kid, c'mon." before heading out to the garage. Shrugging, Rogue follows, Remy close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

.

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

.  
The Tunnels:

Remy,Rogue, and Logan were creeping carefully through the farthest entrance the time of waiting outside was over. At least temporarily, while they placed surveillance carefully hidden in the labs.

Logan was not pleased, but agreed the quickest, and therefore safest, plan was to split up. Logan took the farthest section, Rogue the closest, and Remy the middle.

Logan's section included the lab itself, which was the reason he insisted in taking it. He didn't feel that either of the southerners could handle what may be in the cages right now. Not when there was even the slightest chance that Jean-Luc may be amongst them.

Logan creeps into the holding area off the lab. He had already planted cameras in the four corners of the other rooms, and checked for hidden security cameras as well. There weren't any, so he felt it was safe enough at the moment.

" Shi-" Logan states, taking in the condition of the cages, or rather their occupants. He had no idea if any were still alive, but judging by his nose, he doubted it. He still checked each carefully, glad that he had refused to allow the other two to join him.

After he had confirmed they were all gone, and that there were no infants among them, he quickly planted the cameras and left. He made a mental note, to warn them all about this before they looked through the footage. He had felt it was necessary to face the cages, so they would know who was in them, but still. He slowly made his way back to the others.

Rogue quickly covers her section, which consists mainly of a cold storage unit with the samples neatly labeled She read through the labels, to make sure that none of them were from the baby. With exception of a small vial of blood and a few hairs, there were none for the child.  
She found the baby's samples next to his father's. Remy's samples seemed to include everything. Blood,hair,tissue, and...was that bone? She decided she didn't want to know. She quickly finishes in the storage room, and slips away to join the others. She's practically shaking with fury over the awful things that monster had done, no was doing to people.

Remy found himself stuck with the supply rooms and computer lab. Like I'm a child, who couldn't handle it. I know what goes on here,first muses while taking a moment to copy the files, while planting the cameras. He swiftly joins the others, having put everything back as it was.

The three meet up at the entry and are back in the usual place, just in time. Blockbuster, Archlight and Vertigo arrive ten minutes later. Remy, seeing them, gives a nearly Logan like growl. He tightens his grip on his staff, to keep himself grounded. He wanted to charge in there, and destroy them. But then he'd never find his son.

~o~O~o~

The Dockyards:

Kitty,Storm, and Cyclops arrive at the dockyards, and quickly checking the trackers to make sure no one was currently there. Storm then briefly flies overhead to ensure the three not currently tagged are no where near by either. They then decide that Scott will take the East entrance, Storm the West, and Kitty will stand as look out.

Scott heads into the building, which is actually one large room. He quickly plants his cameras, before looking around, not just for security but also for possible evidence of the child's whereabouts.  
He could see Storm on the other side of the room, but she seemed busy as well. There was nothing really of interest anywhere in the building. They didn't even have supplies hidden here. Of course, that may have been what they were doing yesterday, removing the supplies. It was hard to say.

Storm could see that Cyclops appeared confused over the condition of this location. She agreed actually. She also doubted that anyone would be returning to it anytime soon. She planted her cameras, and then made copies of the minimal paperwork that was here. She didn't look through any of it. There would be time for that later at home.

After both were satisfied that they hadn't missed anything in their search, they head back to Kitty who was getting anxious. She could have sworn they were about to be caught a couple of times. Yet, when they return, she volunteers to double check the basement.

She sinks into the ground, and makes her way into the basement area, which was just as empty as the main floor. It was also covered in enough dust to suggest it wasn't being used at all. Kitty looked around, but seeing nothing of interest left quickly.

~o~O~o~

Warehouse District:

Bobby, Emma and Forge arrived at the warehouse. Unlike the other groups, they stick together. For one thing they feel they are far more likely to bump into an enemy, as this was where Kitty had tagged them all. Also, there were still supplies here.

They split up inside briefly, to cover the entire area at once. But they were still with in sight of each other. After placing the cameras, they discreetly looked over the boxes, and Emma made copies of all paperwork they found. Forge placed a new sensor on all of the doorways, to send an alarm whenever anyone entered.

This building seemed to have the most traffic, aside from the Tunnels, yet they looked everywhere and saw no sign of the child. There was no sign he'd been here, or clue as to where he may be either. The trio walked away disappointed.

They headed home,dejected. Where could the child be? Everyone in the house was frustrated over the lack of clues. " ...I'm going down to see if Charles has anything new to tell us." Emma states. The others nod and she goes to the basement.

~o~O~o~  
Townhouse:

" I'm afraid we stick out" Kurt states, gesturing to himself and then Beast. " It's not everyday you encounter a blue man, let alone two."  
" This is true." Beast replies. " Perhaps we should send Wanda ahead to make sure there is no one about."  
" Good idea." Wanda replies, and leaves the car before Kurt can protest.  
They watch her slip carefully into the house, and she is gone for several minutes, Kurt feeling very concerned, when he receives a picture text. the caption stating  
I know you need a visual to 'port correctly

" Gott sei Dank1" Kurt whispers, before placing his hand on Beast's shoulder and teleporting them both into the house. Once there, Wanda nods, stating " There's no one here, I did a quick sweep first."  
" Any sign of-" Beast begins, looking grim when Wanda simply nods.  
" No longer here " She states.  
With this, they split up. Beast takes the third floor, making sure to put cameras in all three bedrooms, the bathroom, and the hallway. He spends extra time in what appears to be the master bedroom, going over the papers and computer files he found. Still, he only stayed long enough to photograph the papers, and copy the computer to a flash drive.

He creeps down to the first floor to wait for the others, hoping they do not take too long, because he's almost positive this is where the baby may be brought back to, where the boy is now was the mystery.

Kurt handled the second floor, which consisted mainly a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. Like Beast, he found plenty of evidence the baby had been here. There were bottles and spoons in the sink, formula and baby food in the cupboard. There was a high chair in the pantry. Clearly there had been a baby here recently. There were empty containers in the trash as well.

The living room had a baby swing, and a folded play-yard, there was a basket of toys in the corner, and a blanket drapped over the rocking chair. Kurt decided to take pictures of all of these things, because clearly someone was taking care of the baby, and he hoped by showing the child's father, it would help ease his fear. If only slightly.

Kurt finished planting the cameras and checked for security feeds of theirs. He even checked the stuffed animals, to make sure there wasn't one of those 'nanny cams'. Either Sinister was confident no one would ever find him, or he had the security hidden well enough that there was no way to find them. Kurt really hoped it was the first one.

Wanda's trip through the bottom floor came up empty. There was only the entry, the garage, and the laundry room there. There wasn't even any evidence of the child. She'd glanced through the upper levels however, and knew there was upstairs. The men joined her as she finished planting the camera above the door. With a nod, Kurt grabbed both of the others and teleported to the car. Without another word they headed home.

* * *

1. Thanks be to God


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

.

Chapter Fourteen:

.

Emma stood before Charles, impatiently drumming her fingers, while awaiting a response. The fog appeared finally, as Charles walked slowly to her.  
" Did anything we did today help?" Emma asks, cutting straight to the point.  
"...You're actions today, helped Remy see that staying was the right choice." Charles said. " And they have learned the other location the child had been kept. However, they will not return to the townhouse with the child. I'm currently searching through Sinister's records in an attempt to find where they took him after the townhouse, and before the tunnels. They will still locate him at the same time and place as before."  
"...What more can we do?" Emma questions. " I believe the waiting is doing severe psychological damage to both Remy and Rogue...I've also never seen her hold onto the memories like this. I know they never leave her, but ..."  
" She is unaware of it, but she's holding on to them, which is key to her finding control. She's beginning to control her power now, without realizing it." Charles states.

"...So there's nothing actually wrong, and I should avoid bringing it to her attention." Emma replies. " However, I think I may offer to help like you were before." Emma states, Charles just smiles, as the cloud fades away.  
" Well that was helpful." Emma grumbles. She heads to the War room to see if the others have returned yet. She enters the room, just as Logan, Remy, and Rogue sit down. Scott and Bobby are also sitting there. Kurt and Wanda join them a moment later.  
" Okay." Logan begins. " I already briefed Kitty and Forge, they are setting up the links now, so that we can watch from here. Filming began as soon as the cameras were placed...Now I need ta warn ya.." Logan shifted almost uncomfortably in his seat. "There were people in those cages, and there are cameras pointin' right at 'em."  
"...Why didn't you help them escape." Bobby questions.  
" Ils sont déjà mort( They're already dead)" Remy supplies in a whisper, a sickened expression on his face.  
" Huh?" Bobby questions.  
" If we move anything,they'll know, and then how will we find the baby." Kurt supplies.  
"But-" Bobby begins again.  
" The people are dead Bobby." Rogue states, in the same tone as Remy, " There's no point in messing with them because they're dead."  
"...I assume there wasn't any infants or you would still be there. " Wanda continues, also disturbed.  
" No there weren't." Logan replies.  
" The only reason he mentioned it, was because whoever is watching the feeds will see it." Scott nods as the feed kicks to life and Kitty joins them.  
"Mon Dieu, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire à mon fils!( My god, we can't let that happen to my son)" Remy states, as Rogue nods, sharing the feeling about the images on the screen. Emma stands and walks out of the room, as does Kitty and Bobby. Storm begins to cry, as Kurt begins praying. It's horrific, and they are all very disturbed.

~o~O~o~

Logan sat in front of the monitors, sipping coffee. He couldn't ask the other's to watch them. Not when every four minutes the holding cells reappeared. He couldn't turn them off either, because they needed to know when the child arrived. It was important. Logan hadn't slept yet, He'd been up since the night before the raids. That was only yesterday, so he was still fine.

However, nine days more,that was a long time to stay awake. Eleven days total may make him sluggish, something that clearly Gambit and Rogue were aware of, because the duo walked into the room just then. Rogue smiles tiredly at him, while Remy sits beside him.  
" Go back to bed." Logan states. " You need your sleep, and you don't need to see this."  
"J'ai déjà, première main3" Remy mutters before stating " I've been in those cages, I know what happens in them."  
"...And I have his memories,Logan..and yours." Rogue states. " Believe me, that's the same as having been there."  
Logan looks stubborn still until Rogue adds. " It's gonna be a nightmare kind of night..so the way I see it, either two of us ain't getting any sleep, or three of us ain't getting any sleep. Either way there's gonna be people up all night."

Logan realized she was right, he'd seen her go through this before. He still didn't like it, and he sat with them another thirty minutes, before going to bed. He was going to insist on them sleeping in the morning however.

~o~O~o~

"Je vous promets que nous allons trouver lui.(I promise you that we will find him.)" Rogue states after a moment,quietly  
"Désolé.(sorry)" Remy replied in an almost whisper  
"Pour quoi(what for)?" Rogue asks  
"Les cauchemars(the nightmares)" ." Remy states  
"Ne soyez pas, je les avais devant toi7" Rogue states,in an almost angry tone,turning to him.  
"Mais(but)" Remy begins.  
" Non(no)" Rogue replies, " Have you ever seen Logan? Well I've been in his head... there's a lot in there he don't even remember."  
"...Thank you." Remy relies.

" But you still feel guilty" Rogue replies, " I know. I have you in here now too." She finishes while pointing at her head. They sit in silence after that, neither knowing what else to say. There was no movement on any of the cameras for hours, until right as Logan came back in to send them to bed.

Archlight and Blockbuster appeared in the lab then. Carrying more boxes. The trio watch as the pair on screen unpack the boxes full of supplies for the madman's experiments. Then they head towards the holding cells, there is no sound on any of the cameras in the lab area, a decision that Logan was currently regretting.

The pair are in the lab for about an hour cleaning out the mess, removing evidence, and chatting._ Well, at least I can assign some of the others to watch now,_ was Logan only thought, as he turns to the southerners, " Alright you two. Everything's quiet again, I think you should get to bed while you can."  
The pair nod, and head towards the door. " Gumbo... you should sit with her until she falls asleep...it helps keep the nightmares away." Logan states as they leave. " But don't let any of the kids see ya in there, give em the wrong idea."  
Nodding Remy follows Rogue to the elevator."...Does it really help,to be around the one you absorbed?" Remy asks as they wait.  
"...It helps with Logan, I don't know about anyone else" Rogue states crossing her arms " Not many people want to be around me, after I absorb them."  
" I'm going to change, then I'll meet you in your room." Remy states.  
" Okay." Rogue replies, relieved. He wasn't angry about the absorbtion and he was going to sit with her. She knew from Logan...it usually helped them both. It amazed her, how fast he had become her closest freind...Logan probably wouldn't like it if he knew that she considered Remy that, but he was. Remy appeared at her door as she finished changing, and they silently lay down, both hoping the nightmares would stay at bay.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

.

.

.

Chapter Fifteen

.  
~The Future~

Charles walked back up to the mansion, he had largely avoided the now abandoned building since he had woken. However, Logan had asked that they meet here this morning. Charles had spent a lot of time with Remy the last few days, trying to gather as much information as possible to attempt to save the child early.

He had met Jean-Luc a few times recently, and the young man really didn't have any memory or ill effect from the ordeal. He only knew it had happened because he'd been told about it... and really the only details was that's how they came to be with the X-men. They hadn't really told him much beyond he had been taken by bad men, and his father had gone to the X-men for help, leading to them to their 'home'.

Sighing, Charles sat down to wait for Logan. He planned to return to the LeBeau home this evening, and they had extended the invitation for him to continue to stay with them as long as he wanted. While musing over the best places to find the missing pieces of the kidnapping, Charles heard the sound of an stands to meet Logan, who walks in a moment later.

" Hey Chuck." Logan states. Unlike the rest of them, Logan hadn't really changed much in the last twenty years, he looked a little more worn, but really that was the biggest change.  
" Hello, Logan" Charles smiles at his old friend.  
" So, we found some more information for ya." Logan states. " The boy was at a townhouse until about ten or eleven days before he was moved to the tunnels. Something must've spooked them though after that. Anyway, we recently managed to get one of His former 'servants' to talk. She said the baby was taken to a farmhouse, just outside of town. Where she cared for him until he was taken to the tunnels. "

" Where did you find her?" Charles questioned.  
"...Actually, she came to me yesterday." Logan states. " She'd heard a rumor that we were digging more into the kidnapping and came forward."  
"I see."  
" She was like Gumbo..he 'fixed' her, but then she owed him. Unlike Gambit, she didn't she was able to say 'no' however. I ain't taking to the others, but I won't turn her out either. She's been through enough that I feel bad for her, but I ain't gonna trust her either." Logan states. " Here's the map she made of the area. It should help, how much I ain't sure...cause from what she gathered, HE knew that we were watching, she wasn't sure how."

" Thank you Logan, this should help a lot." Charles replies, looking over the map Logan stared for a moment, not sure if they were going to actually help anything. He was largely divided. On the other hand, they seemed to be able to fix it before if things went wrong...at least he was pretty sure they had.

"...Chuck if somehow this goes south..." Logan begins.  
" As long as we catch it fast enough... usually" Charles responds.  
" Do me a favor" Logan states. " Tell me unless it's as sure as the tunnels, to just wait."  
" I agree." Charles states.  
" And don't talk to anyone but me...and tell me to remember the facility." Logan states.  
Charles is extremely confused, but assumed that the message would lose impact if it was easily understood. They then part way, Charles making his way to his new 'home' with the LeBeaus, and Logan headed back to his own family.

~ Present ~

Logan walked into the kitchen, while Kitty and Bobby were complaining and fixing themselves breakfast.  
" There's nothing good left in the fridge, I swear!" Kitty complained,looking through the refrigerator.  
" We have pancake mix, no syrup, or cereal" Bobby replies from the pantry.  
" No milk" Kitty replies.  
Logan rubs his forehead. The weekly store run was due yesterday, but they had all been distracted. Normally he sent was currently going over the paperwork they had gathered ,however. Scott was watching the monitors. He didn't like sending Kurt or Hank to such crowded places with the MRD always watching...  
" Hey you two." Logan begins, already regretting what he was thinking. " Why don't you do the grocery run for me? I'll give you some cash to eat while you're out."  
" OKAY!" both yell enthusiastically. Neither one had been out of the mansion aside from surveillance since this all started five days ago.  
"Just...try to sick to the list." Logan replies, as he hands them the money and list. The young couple are out of the room before he has the chance to change his mind. He just hopes they buy something besides snack cakes and salads.  
Remy and Rogue come in a few minutes later, Remy goes straight for the coffee, while Rogue pulls the eggs from the fridge. " You want some Logan?" Rogue questions as she begins cooking.  
" Yeah, sent Bobby and Kitty on a store run." Logan replies.  
"...Okay." Rogue replies. " hopefully they buy actual food."  
Logan grunts in response before asking " So how'd ya sleep?"  
" No nightmares." Rogue replies," Remy either."  
Remy sits at the table after pouring for the three of them, still quite." You holdin up?" Logan asks, looking at the younger man.  
" Nine more days." Remy states after a moment, concentrating hard on the language he used. " In nine days, ask how I'm doing...right now, I'm numb."  
Rogue looks over with sympathy and concern. " You want to try Xavier again after breakfast?"  
Remy nods as Rogue hands out plates of eggs and toast. They all eat in silence for a few minutes, Remy stands and putting his plate away, states " I'm going to go walk the grounds...You'll let me know if he wants to tell me anything?" Logan nods and Remy walks out of the door.  
"...We will find that baby kid." Logan states, looking at Rogue who had also begun to leave.  
" I know ,Logan, but that doesn't make it any easier for him." she replies, " I'm gonna take a shower...Xavier seems to respond better one on one."  
Logan nods, finishing his own meal, before heading off to see if there was anything else that needed his attention, before sitting with Charles. It could take hours to get a response.

Rogue headed upstairs, she wanted to be alone for awhile, because she hated when anyone saw her cry. It was bad enough that Logan would know anyway. This whole thing was draining her...but this wasn't about her. Just because his psyche was rattling around in the front of her mind, didn't give her the excuse to feel this depressed and hopeless. So she didn't let on how torn up she was. She was pretty sure Logan, and maybe Remy, knew anyway. That didn't mean she was going to admit it.

Remy wandered into the trees for the same reason. He never let anyone see emotion from him, it went against everything he was taught. He didn't know how much more he could take however. Nine days was a long time really. By the time they got his son back, he'll have been missing three weeks. How much had he grown in that time? Hopefully he was being kept fed and warm, but Remy didn't count on it. Sinister doesn't care about such things. It was doubtful his minions care either.

Logan checked around, and after assuring there was nothing that he needed to handle himself, he headed to the basement. Waiting was always the hardest part of the entire thing. Logan wasn't good at waiting, and this entire mission involved it. Plus he was worried about the southerners. They were both slipping into depression. He could smell it on them. They were both to stubborn to admit it either.

" Hello,Logan" Charles says,surprisingly quickly.  
"...Hey Chuck." Logan replies. " Any word?" Not really expecting any.  
" Yes there is, came in just this morning, from you. A woman, who must have been very young in your time, approached you and told you that she too had been 'fixed' by Sinister,then forced to work for him. She took care of the baby in your time." Xavier states.

"...Did she say where?" Logan replies.  
" I'm going to project the map to you now. But Logan, you gave yourself the following message don't make a move unless it as certain as the the Facility." Charles states.  
"...I understand. I'll check it myself, before I tell anyone else." Logan replies. The conversation ends then, and Logan heads out to see what he can find.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

.

.

Thank you to Dark Lord of the X-Men and mangagurlz for the suggestions :)

.

Chapter Sixteen

Logan approaches the farm with caution. He had left his bike hidden about five miles back,covered in branches. Though stealth wasn't his best talent, but he could manage. Carefully, he creeped ahead, until the layer of trees had thinned enough for him to see. Crouching, he watched for activity inside the building. The house itself wasn't very large, and appeared rather run down ; the grounds, however were impressive. There was also a short stone fence about ten feet from Logan's current location, it was about 4 feet tall, and completely surrounded the grounds. Someone had added and additional eight feet of chain link fencing all the way around. Logan couldn't see the front from here, but he assumed there was a gate at an entry point,rather then a break in the fence.

After about an hour, he spotted a young woman coming out a side door, pushing a baby carriage. Logan stiffens instantly. The child is nearly with in his ability to reach him, however, before he can act, the woman is joined by Blockbuster and Scalphunter. Logan seriously doubted that either man would show concern if the woman or child got caught in the crossfire.

At least he had confirmed this is where the boy was, now to wait. Logan 'relaxes' into a crouched position. There was no point in moving when they were already in his sights. The odd thing was, the woman seemed to be being treated almost as a prisoner, rather than being protected, they seemed to fear she would take off.

The longer he stared, he noticed she was actually closer to a girl...if he were to guess, he'd peg her about seventeen. _Probably another of his 'servants' he 'helped'_, Logan grunted,_Wonder if she's even allowed out alone without the kid._

Thirty minutes later Logan heard Blockbuster across the yard stating " Alright, I think he's had enough 'fresh air' for the day, get him back inside"

The girl glared at his back, and looked like she wanted to argue, but sighed heavily before reentering the house. Blockbuster followed, but Scalphunter began a perimeter sweep. Logan backed slowly out of the area. He hadn't seen enough of the area to decide if getting to the kid was possible.

Logan waited about an hour before creeping forward again, he wondered how many of them were there now. It was impossible to correctly guess without looking at the tracker, which followed most of them, but he loathed to turn it on until he was sure the area was clear. It made a very loud and distinctive beeping noise when active.

He looked at it, after cringing, at silently cursing Forge not thinking of the noise factor. It looked like everyone tagged was inside, plus he knew for sure Scalphunter...So it would be safe to assume it was everyone involved, which meant retrieving the kid himself might be impossible with risking an injury.

~o~O~o~

He couldn't take anymore, the images of what they had done to him, combined with the thought of what might be happening to his son was too much. He was losing his mind, and he knew it. Not that knowing was helping calm him at all...if anything it was making it worse. He'd tried to sleep,Logan should have been home hours ago, so he was distracted by that... then the images started.

He decided the best course of action was a walk, maybe it would clear his head, and he didn't want to deal with a 'spotter' in the danger room right now. It was all to much, really. The last year had been a nightmare, Jean-Luc was the only light in the darkness that had become his life.

He couldn't forgive himself, for the sins he had committed to save his son, or for failing Etienne...for failing Belle and those Morlock people either, because now that he started down the ' past sins road' they came roaring back to him as well. All of those innocent people...He had never even considered Sinister might be wanting to use him to do such a nightmare as the tunnels. He was grateful he hadn't been there, but at the same time...maybe he could have helped somehow.

Belle, if he had been around more instead of doing his father's bidding, maybe she'd still be here. He certainly could have been around to help more, maybe none of this would have happened,Belle bled out because of the early labor, Jean ended up clinging to life for the same reason, if he'd been around to help...and if had refused Etienne would still be here.

Despite his anger, Remy missed his father, missed them all. When he quit the guild, he was disowned. The Family wasn't allowed to speak to him anymore. Only Tante continued contact. Maybe if he hadn't been so rash...  
Screaming his pain and sorrow He began beating on the tree in front of him, he didn't stop even when he felt blood running down his arms. All he could think of was his son alone and suffering, and it was all his fault.

In a fit of rage, he charged the tree, he kept feeding the charge in until the entire clearing glowed in an eerie pinkish light. Breathing heavily, he seriously considered just letting go, the size of the crater would be enormous...

" Cher? Wha' are you doing?" Comes a voice behind him, his comes into the clearing and notices the glow coming from the tree...  
"Mon dieu!"(my god) Remy cries as he steps forward, and begins to absorb the he's having a hard time gathering it all, until he realizes that Rogue is still flowing the power into the tree, at the same pace.  
" Cher, let go, s'il vous plaît"(please) Remy begs. " I know wha's in your head, I do. Mais, if you do this, how will we save Jean-Luc, non?!"  
Rogue let's go of the tree, and he quickly pulls in the charge, before turning to the woman. Did this kind of thing happen often? He would have to ask Logan, because she was reacting the exact same way he had earlier in the day...combined with using his power, he was just confused..and alarmed. Would she really have let go, while reenacting whatever part of him was in her head?

Hesitating, Remy walked over to where she had collapsed in tears He sits down beside her, and a moment later she leaned into him. "...I'm sorry. Every once in awhile, I'm overwhelmed." Rogue begins. " especially if the psyche is having a similar reaction as I have had before... I know what it's like to blame yourself."

" Désolé.(sorry)" Remy says, hugging her to him, trying hard not to cry himself again. " I have caused you nothing but pain since I arrived."  
"..Remy, please don't feel guilty over this." Rogue states, wiping her eyes. " This isn't the first time it's happened, and probably not the last. Besides, something about the way my subconscious is holding you to the front of my mind, is giving Emma hope that she can help me gain control."

Knowing what a uncontrollable power is like, Remy is relieved at the thought of her gaining control, for her sake. " That's wonderful news!" Remy replies, trying to be upbeat, and hopefully distract her from the strong guilt he still couldn't help but feel.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

edit 4/28: Changed layout to make more reader-friendly

.

.

.

.

Thank you to Dark Lord of the X-Men and mangagurlz for the suggestions, this is really the second half of Chapter 16, I divided them in half to get them out faster for you :)

.

Chapter Seventeen

.

Logan steps through the front door of the mansion, the large foyer is silent, no sounds coming from up the stairs or any of the rooms connected. Logan knew, however, that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what, but something was off in the house. Sighing tiredly, he began silently investigating all of the rooms on the ground floor.

He quickly established that none of the formal rooms had been disturbed, in fact he noted that there was a thin layer of dust covering the Formal Living Room Front Parlor, and Formal Dining Room. He made a note to assign someone to clean and air out these rooms, before searching the more frequently used Rec Room,Family Room, Library, and Kitchen. When everything was in order there as well, He checked his office, the Dining room, Charles' Study, and finally, the med lab.

In the medlab he noted that Remy's cologne indicated the younger man had been in here recently. He looked around, wondering what Remy had needed in here. Logan got the impression from the tour they had given him, that Remy wasn't fond of labs. Logan located the area the other man had been in, and noted that a package of gauze had been opened.

Curios, as he hadn't smelled the other man's blood anywhere, Logan continued to search the grounds. Because he wanted to know what was going on with Remy, Logan hesitated a moment on the stairs. On one hand, he should check the sub-levels, both to ensure that nothing was amiss, and to check on Charles. On the other hand, he wanted to make sure no one was injured. Which judging by the supplies Remy had grabbed, seemed to be the case. Someone was hurt, but who? and how badly.

Logan assumed that it must have been minor. Whoever was hurt, it wasn't bad enough to be in the medlab, and he couldn't smell blood. After another moment, Logan turned to check the sub-levels first. He headed towards the elevator, hoping everything upstairs was alright.

Remy had just finished bandaging her hands. The damage wasn't severe, but he was worried she would develop an infection if left untreated. Remy had been worried at first, that she may have broken a finger, with the amount of damage he had done to her knuckles and base of her fingers.

" Thank you." Rogue whispers, as he collapses next to her, idly charging the trash to dispose of it.  
"...It's my fault to begin wit'...me up in your head made you do it." Remy states, looking up at the stars. They hadn't wanted to go back inside, at least not yet.  
"...Remy, it's not your fault...this isn't the first time, and unfortunately,probably isn't the last time..." Rogue says,picking at the tape on her gauze wrappings. It was bothersome that she couldn't fit her gloves over the wrappings,not that she could put them back on anyway. The pair were ruined, covered in blood and full of holes. Still, if anyone noticed her injuries they would be upset. " It happens when a psyche lingers to long, they take over at times. However, Emma seems to think I'm holding onto you subconsciously on purpose."  
"...That doesn't really make me feel better bout it , Cher." Remy responds, before glancing over at her. " So Why ya hangin onto me so hard anyways?"  
"...I..I don' know Remy...maybe cause I think I might be the only person in the whole world who's ever gotten to see the real you, maybe I'm just scared of letting it go, it may be the best way to help find him. The key might be somewhere in your head and you don't even know it." Rogue states, crossing her arms around herself and tearing up. " But I think it's cause of Jean. I feel your love for him all the time,I-I don't wanna stop feelin' it"

Remy leans over and hugs her gently," What do you mean?"He asks.  
"Because...I want to love someone like that, Remy. You love him so much."Rogue sniffles,and hugs him back."I always wanted to be a mom, as far back as I can remember...but with my mutation, I don't think I ever will be."  
"...I never wanted to raise him alone,y'know? Now I'm afraid all the time. That somethin'll happen ta me..or him. I swear this feels like a nightmare, only I can't wake up." Remy states,tears streaking silently down his cheeks. " I-I should have found a way to end this madman before now."  
" Ya couldn't have known he'd do somthin' like this." Rogue assures." He aint tried ta talk to you or nothin' for years."  
"Je devrais avoir tué lui puis"(I should have killed him then) Remy whispers " Quand j'ai vu la chance, mais j'avais peur.(When I saw the chance, but I was afraid.)"  
"Vous êtes mieux que cela, Rémy. Vous n'êtes pas un meurtre." She replies,laying her head on his shoulder.(You're better than that, Remy. You're not a murder)  
"Mais-"  
"No. You're not that kind of person." Rogue replies. " You're not evil. If you were...I wouldn't want to be here with you."  
"...I've done terrible things."Remy replies. " Things I shouldn't be forgiven for."  
" I know. But I also know who you really are,inside." Rogue replies.

Logan found them a few minutes later, huddled together, and crying. He'd become concerned when he entered the forest. Shortly after entering the tree line, he smelled blood. He rushed to them then, worried about whatever injuries she had, and why they hadn't come inside. Logan had been nearly frantic when he burst into the clearing, and saw the pair huddled together crying under a tree.

He quickly noted the bandages on Rogue's hands, as well as her blood spattered nightgown, and Remy's T-shirt. He noted just as quickly the spots of blood on the bark of a nearby tree, and realized right away what had happened. He'd seen her do it once or twice over him. So overwhelmed by his anger she had needed to hit something.

"Alright,what happened." Logan demands, already suspecting the answer.  
"... She became me, for a moment." Remy replies in a weak voice. " As far as I understand, that is. She was beating a tree up."  
"...I see." Logan replies,as he helps her to her feet,Remy quickly following. "I'd offer ya a heal, but I think it's a little crowded up there right now kid."  
" Probably...I don't think I need one of your outbursts right now. " Rogue replies. " So where were you all day?"  
" ... Followin' a lead." Logan reluctantly replied. The other two stare at him waiting for him to continue.  
"So, didja find anythin' ?" Rogue asks after a few minutes, as they reach the patio.  
"...Not yet. I'll go back out after I grab some grub. " Logan states.  
"Okay." Rogue replies, not really sure why, but knowing he's not saying everything.  
Remy stares at Logan, the man is clearly uncomfortable with whatever lead he's following. He wants to ask why, but decides it may be best just to let it alone for now. He was drained, he needed to try to get some sleep. Sighing, Remy starts to head upstairs, before Logan says. " Go ahead and bunk with Stripes again. We don' need her wandering off thinkin' she's you." Remy nods, heading to Rogue's room without another word. Rogue starts to question Logan again, but then just shakes her head and heads to bed herself.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

Sorry this took so long to get out

.

.

.

Chapter Eighteen

.

Remy knocks softly on the door, not wanting to wake anyone in the house, and waits for a reply. A moment later, Rogue opens it, and lets him in.

" I'm not sure Logan'll be happy with ya being back in here." She states. She is dressed, as usual fully, wearing long flannel pajamas as well as a robe.  
" Non, he tol' me to come. " Remy replies, sitting down. " He say you sleep better with me here,heh?"  
" That's true, and so will you." Rogue replies. " Jus' be careful not to touch me."  
Rogue pulls on a pair of long socks and gloves as she says this. Though Remy to is well covered in a pair of Scott's long sleeved pajamas,a robe, socks as well as slippers. He had even thought to wear full gloves, instead of his usual pair that was missing the pointer and pinky fingers.  
" ...You didn't say anythin' about that last time. Did I -"

" No, not at all. It's jus' last time you didn't plan to stay, and this time you are, so I thought I should warn ya." Rogue replis pulling back the covers. Remy stares blankly for a moment, when she pats the spot beside her before climbing into the bed as well.  
After a few minutes of both laying side by side awkward and stiff, Remy states " Sharing a femme's bed..it's not usually this uncomfortable."  
" They usually can't kill you with a touch." Rogue replies, rolling over to face him.  
" Sure they can, jus' not as likely to be an accident." Remy replies, also turning to face her." Croyez-moi, il arrive (Believe me,it happens)"  
"You would know, marié à la princesse des assassins (married to the princess of assasins)" Rogue says, in a far more relaxed and slightly teasing tone.  
"Oui, mais qui d'autre se Je marier ? Je ne peux pas penser beaucoup qui épouserait sciemment le prince des voleurs. ( yes but who else would I marry? I can't think of many who would knowingly marry the prince of thieves)" Remy whispers growing depressed again.

" I- I guess maybe it would have to be after all, not ver many are willing to risk sleeping beside a woman who could kill him in a second." Rogue states. " But you admit, you've done it twice. Once now, and for over a year with your wife. "  
" You're not a killer, Rogue." Remy states, suddenly serious. " I've known killers, and you aren't one."  
"...Anna." Rogue states.  
" Sorry?" Remy replies.  
" I figure if you're gonna risk dyin' just to keep me safe, I can share my name. Anna. But Logan's the only one here who knows it okay?" Rogue replies.  
" .. Je suis honoré" ( I'm honored) Remy whispers " Tha' you trust me wit' it."  
" G'night Remy." Rogue mumbles.  
" Bonne nuit, cher( Good night,dear) Remy replies, before rolling to his other side away from her. She sleepily smiles at the added precaution, before doing the same. Soon the pair had drifted to sleep.

Logan checked on them an hour later. He approached the door listening carefully for the sounds of distressed sleep and was pleased that neither seemed to be suffering any bad dreams. He had guessed correctly that them being together would keep the dreams away from them both. He cracked the door open silently, and confirmed that they were both asleep.

Sighing he then made his way to his own room. He kicked off his boots and pulled off his T shirt before setting his alarm for four am and collapsing onto the bed. Hopefully he'd be able to sleep for the hour or so he'd just given himself before he headed back.

Logan had decided to watch the farm a bit longer before deciding if it was safe to bring the team in... because he didn't want to risk ruining their chances of finding the child by acting without thinking it through.

~o~O~o~

Eight Days. That was everyone's first thought as they woke the next morning. Eight more days untill the baby is back. A somber air filled the kitchen as they all gathered for breakfast.

Wanda had spent an hour arguing with her father over the phone. He had wanted her home. She had refused to leave while the child was still had finally taken the phone from her and after assuring Magneto that he would keep her safe, hung up on him.

Scott hadn't slept really the night before, dreams of his own time with Sinister had haunted him, and Emma, who felt seen them all. Emma now sat holding his hand and whispering quietly " You couldn't have changed this Scott. It's not your fault, Sinister is an evil man, there's nothing anyone could have done to change this."  
Scott whispers in return. " We could have ended him, I could have ended him. But I kept thinking ' X-men don't kill'...I should have done it."  
" No. You're not that person Scott, you never would've forgiven yourself." Emma replies.

Kitty was near tears at the idea of another week of waiting, Bobby sat with her in the corner. Hugging her stating " It's going to be okay, Kitty. We're going to get him back safe and sound, Professor Xavier said ,so." Kitty continued to weep for the lost child.  
"I know, but Bobby, those cages...the terrible things that had been done to those people. And that baby is with the monster that did it to them." Kitty sobs.  
" I know, but it's going to be okay, we're going to do everything we can to get him back, earlier if possible." Bobby says, he hadn't had to see any of the footage himself, and he was grateful, because it had destroyed Kitty, and Forge who had. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Remy. He wasn't sure how he felt about the guy, but still.

Remy appears in the doorway, followed by Rogue a moment later. Everyone in the kitchen immediately tries to look more relaxed and calm. Which may have worked better with out the physical evidence of stress written all over their faces, Remy's empathy told him their true he was grateful. Both for how much they cared about his son, and their attempts to feign calm.

As he turns from them to prepare his coffee, Remy states " Thank you. All of you." He looks back at their surprised expressions before continuing. " That you would care so deeply for the child of an enemy means more than you'll ever know."

" You weren't ever an enemy Remy." Rogue replies. " Not really."

When she notices the disbelief written on the faces of her teammates she continues. " None of y'all know this, but he has done everything he can from the beginning, to sabotage everything they had him do. Everything." She walks back out of the room before anyone can respond, Remy following a moment later.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd, updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

.

.

.

Chapter Nineteen

.  
Logan watched with concern at the edge of the forest. He had no idea how many were in there, untracked. The windows were all completely covered, and he'd noted that no one really came outside, except the time he had seen the baby with the nanny. There were cars in the driveway though, and everyone who had been tagged was in there.  
But why, Logan wondered. Did they catch wind of us watching somehow, or are they just being cautious.  
Undecided on how to proceed, Logan did hide two cameras, one facing the front door, and one facing the back door, to watch them when he couldn't be there. He had decided not to tell anyone what was happening, so he had the footage sent only to his laptop, and an alert set up that would send a series of still shot if there was any moment at the doors. The alert would go directly to his phone, and sounded like a text message. He didn't like hiding things from the team, but it was for the best right now.

As he watched, the young woman from yesterday came out the back door, this time with Scalphunter escorting her, pushing a baby carriage. Logan tensed, waiting to see if an opening occurred, and silently hoping that she remove the child from it's carriage. He wanted to confirm both that the baby was actually there and that he was in good condition.

She didn't appear inclined to co operate however, and a few minutes later, they were escorted back inside when the baby, when he began to fuss. Well, Logan thinks, at least we know it's really a baby they've got in there.

Logan watches for a few more minutes before silently backing away. The motion sensors and cameras were just as good, and the last thing he needed was for the others to start wondering what he was up to before he decided himself.

~o~O~o~

Charles made his way slowly to the home of the LeBeaus. He'd spent the majority of the day trying to piece together what had happened twenty years ago. Not many people were willing to talk about when they found the child, seemingly content that he was found.

Sighing Charles observed the yard briefly before walking to the door. He'd been assured that he could simply walk in while staying with them. However, he was always conscious of the shifts in the timeline. The minor changes in the yard ( an abandoned gardening glove, the missing tricycle) could indicate that they had been outside while he was gone, or that something changed. The yard's differences were minor enough that it could be overcautious to assume something changed. However he still knocked when he reached the door.

Jean opened the door almost instantly, smiling at Charles and stating " Mr Xavier, Mon pere, tol' you before, you don' need to knock." before letting him in.  
" I know, Jean. However, the yard showed signs of minor changes. Therefore it was prudent to insure that the invitation was still extended."

" Which makes perfect sense, forgive Jean, he's just being silly." says the woman walking out of the living room." Dinner will be ready in about five minutes. Everyone will be there, so you can look around and make sure that the time line didn't shift on ya."  
" Thank you." Charles says, smiling at her. " You are a very gracious hostess, Anna."  
" Charles, I lived in your home for years, before and after your coma. I wouldn't have ever had a real life without your help." Rogue states. " If lettin' ya stay with us for awhile is all the repayment I can give ya, I'm not gonna regret it."

" Thank you, all the same." Charles replies.  
Jean then interrupts with ." Mama, I'm goin' ta go get Pere 'fore he spends the whole night downstairs again."

A few minutes later, Charles was sitting at the dining table waiting for the others to join him. When he left this morning 'everyone' had consisted of Remy,Anna, and their four children (including Jean-Luc) as well as Logan. He waits patiently for the others to arrive, because he needs to know his decision to tell Logan where the baby was being kept wasn't damaging...

A few minutes later Remy and Jean-Luc came in, Followed closely by his three younger siblings. The eldest of these was a boy who appeared to be somewhere around 13, though this morning Charles assumed he was closer to 16, Olivier if that hadn't changed. The boy was holding the hand of the youngest child and guiding him in, A small boy of about 3. This morning again, the child had appeared closer to 5,his name was Henri, after an uncle apparently. A young girl trailed behind them, Rebecca, who this morning had been around 13, but now appeared closer 8. Wondering at the seemingly insignificant change of the slightly younger children, Charles was surprised when an additional teenager, a girl of about 17 joined them from the kitchen, carrying an infant close to 1. Anna followed closely, and Logan came in a moment later.

Seeing the expression on Charles' face, and realizing there must have been some sort of shift, she wanted to ask, but instead Anna stated. " Okay guys, I know it sounds odd, but I want y'all to introduce yourselves again. "

" It may be helpful for next time, if you were to tell me your ages as well." Charles adds.  
The Children all nod before beginning eldest to youngest.  
" Jean-Luc, 20" He states, as if it was obvious (which for him it was) and Charles nods  
" Abella, 17" Says the girl sitting next to him smiling, Charles smiles in return.  
" Olivier, 13" The boy nearly whispers, looking down at his plate. Clearly very shy, or nervous.  
" Rebecca, 8" The little girl beams proudly.  
" This is Tomoas, he's 4" States Remy as he helps the child into his chair.  
"and this is Noella, she just turned 1 last month." Anna states finally, as she ties a bib onto the baby. " I hate to ask...is someone missing, because Miranda is over at Kurt's staying the night with Talia. She's 10."  
" No, not at all dear, in fact there's more here than was this morning." Charles assures her. " This morning it was Jean-Luc,Olivier,Rebecca and Henri."  
" Well then, things have changed for the better,non?" Remy states after a pause, unable to imagine a world with out half his children.  
" Indeed. Though their ages seems to have shifted as well." Charles replies. " Though I must ask, who's Talia?"  
" She's Kurt and Wanda's middle child and only daughter." Anna replies. " I feel we should continue this conversation after the children are finished eating."  
Charles nods in understanding. And Logan glances at his watch before stating " Well we gotta get to it. Laura's watching Kendra for us while 'Ro is outta town, but I don' like leavin' the girls to long."  
Charles is surprised, but doesn't say anything. After the meal, Anna sends the children upstairs, asking Abella " Would ya mind givin' the baby her bath?, and keep them occupied for about an hour, hun." Abella agrees and guides the children out.  
" Well I'm gonna head down , keep an eye on the monitors for ya. " Jean-Luc states, heading toward the basement door. Logan nods, and states. " Chuck I'll be by tomorrow ta see if ya need anythin', I gotta get home."  
After the room had cleared, The LeBeaus smiled expectantly at Charles.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta, song. of. a. free. heart. updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: bold

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty

Remy sat outside waiting for Logan. He couldn't say why, but he felt anxious. It was different than the way he'd been feeling all week, because this time it felt more like they were closing in on the answer. No one had told him this, in fact as far as he could tell everyone else still seemed to be waiting for the time to pass. However, Logan had disappeared twice in two days 'hunting a lead'. He had a feeling Logan had found out where they were keeping his son.

The only thing is: why would he keep it from us? Remy muses. Unless he's not sure it's the right place, and still staking it out.

He was so absorbed in watching the gate that he didn't notice Rogue until she sat down on the grass next to him, and leaned her shoulder on his.  
" Hey" she says a moment later.  
"...Hey." he replies, still not looking away from the gate.  
"What exactly are ya doin' out here anyway?" Rogue questions.  
" Logan knows somethin', and when he gets back, I goin' t' ask 'im" Remy replies.  
" He won' tell ya. Not til he's ready." Rogue says, crossing her arms " He neva does."  
" Well, then, I follow him next time." Remy says firmly.  
" An' I'll go wit' ya." Rogue replies.

Before he can reply, they hear the roar of Logan's motorcycle. They stand together and wait, watching as he appeared a moment later. He spots the pair standing on the lawn and tiredly removes his helmet.  
" Wha' are you two doing out here?" He questions, already expecting the answer.  
"We're waitin' on you." Rogue replies.  
" Ya found 'em, didn' ya?" Remy adds.  
"I'm not sure...I gotta talk to Chuck." Logan replies, heading towards the house.  
" Tha's not an answer, homme." Remy replies, standing in front of Logan  
" It's the only answer yer gettin' 'til I talk to Chuck, bub." Logan growls, irritated at being cut off.  
" Logan please...jus' tell us. Is it that the baby would be hurt if we go afta him now?" Rogue pleads, joining Remy.  
" I ain't sure kid, tha' why I gotta talk ta Chuck." Logan grumbles.  
" I'm sick o' this! 'Talk ta Chuck, Talk ta Chuck' Y'all treat 'im like a crystal ball! He don' know everythin'! Jus' tell me were mon fils is. I go get 'im myself!" Remy rants.

"..Now calm down, kid. We need ta be smart about this." Logan begins, sometimes he surprises himself over this leader role he's been given. Even a year ago, he would've been standing right at Gambit's side, demanding they move now. Yet here he was, arguing against such a move.  
" I ain't no kid! And I'm done with this!" Remy rants. " You, you jus' don' know homme, wha' it's like in that monster's lab! Mais he's got my bébé! Je ne peux pas attendre ici! Pas plus! (I can't wait here! No more!)" He throws his hands in the air, and begins pacing in front of Logan.  
" Ya know I don' speak gibberish, kid." Logan states, guessing the meaning of it anyway. Remy glares momentarily, before pulling the pacifier out of his pocket once again. _That thing's become a security blanket for 'im_. Logan thinks, trying to decide the best way to defuse the agitated man.  
" C'mon suga' let's go to our room, ya can lay down awhile." Rogue states, pulling the distraught father away.  
_OUR room?! When the hell did that happen?_ Logan thinks, watching them walk away. He didn't think suggesting the man share her room a couple of times would morph into them being roommates.  
Logan paused at the bottom of the stairs, divided on whether to go straighten out the living arrangements or go talk to Charles. After a moment he heads towards the basement. Working out the impropriety could wait. Hopefully it would fix itself without confrontation when they got the kid back, because he really didn't want to fight with Rogue about it. They were just now getting back to where they were. Besides, he knew that it was far more innocent than it could be perceived. Still...that was troublesome.

~o~O~o~

Something had altered. Charles could tell as it happened. They were sitting directly across from him, waiting for him to begin, but as he sat there, he saw minor shifts. Adjusting to the dizziness that always seemed to occur when he watched a shift in the timeline, Charles was still silent.  
" Professa? Is everything alrigh'?" Anna asks, as her hair grows three inches, and her abdomen blooms into the second trimester of a pregnancy. Shaking his head, Charles waits to see what more would change before continuing.

Around him the room changes as well. The corner of the room closest to him seemingly grows a pile of toys, that then shrinks away to be replaced with a coat tree. The portrait over the mantel appears, with the couple as well as three children, that shrinks to two, before growing to five.  
" The timeline is in flux." Charles states simply waiting for things to settle, before adding anymore. So far the changes had all been minor enough that the couple remembered hearing this phrase before, so they nod in understanding and wait themselves.

Charles closes his eyes briefly while the room rearranges itself, and the couple continue to undergo slight changes as well. When he feels the flux end, Charles looks at the room, and then the couple again.

Without waiting for him to ask, Remy begins, knowing what they always asked him first " Jean-Luc is 20, of course. Abella is 14, Olivier is 10, Rebecca is 6, Henri is 2, and the new baby is due in three months. How many did we lose this time?" Remy questions, though he knows that he's asked before, yet doesn't remember any of Charles' answers, nor does he actually remember 'asking' just that he has a vague feeling of déjà-vu.

" It's not important. They are here safe and healthy." Rogue replies. Not wanting to know.

" Tell me about Jean-Luc's rescue." Charles asks.

" Well..." Rogue begins. " We , Remy an' I knew that Logan was keepin' somethin' from us. So, we followed him to the farm. Unfortunately, Kitty and Bobby were suspicious of us apparently, so they followed us. Scott and Forge followed them. When we arrived at the farm, we spotted Logan right away, hidin' in the bushes."

" Which honestly, even made sense ta me, so we crouched down to watch as well." Remy interrupts. "Mais then the ot'ers arrived. "  
" Kitty and Bobby, for some reason I'll never understand went right up ta the door. Bobby even knocked!" Rogue continues, rubbing her belly. "Then Logan an' Scott both moved in at the same time. Surprise just wasn't in the cards anymore after that."

Charles waits patiently for them to go on, but they seem unable to. After a few minutes, he asks quietly. " What happened?"  
" Scott... didn't make it back. We nearly lost Kitty as well. Bobby was captured, we never saw him again." Rogue states quietly.  
" Anna and me, we snuck in the back, while the fightin' was was goin' down. This girl...was holdin' Jean-Luc. She shoved him at me and said ' Run now' so...we did. It wasn't 'til they got home we found out wha' happened."


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta, song. of. a. free. heart. updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: bold

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

.

Twenty-One

.

Charles paced impatiently, waiting for Logan to contact him. From what he had gathered from the LeBeaus, he knew that Logan did so just before the battle. He hadn't spent a lot of time processing what he had been told before heading out to warn them.

Logan had to debrief the team, Charles decided. It was the only way he could think of to prevent the losses of Scott, Bobby, and nearly Kitty. If he told them, perhaps they could avoid any impulsive actions. At least that was Charles' hope.

He finally felt the tug that indicated someone was trying to contact him, after what felt like far too long of a wait. He made the connection, not bothering to secure his location as usual.

They arrived in the white field at the same time, Charles rushing towards Logan.

"What's up?" Logan asked, as soon as Charles was close, a little surprised by the intensity of Charles' expression.  
" I was just with Gambit and Rogue. It is of the utmost importance that you inform the team of what you have found. Any attempt to keep this information from them will be disastrous."  
"What happened? ...or will happen?" Logan asked. He had already been concerned before this meeting. Now he was actually worried.  
"They will follow you. And Kitty, Bobby, and Scott will follow them." Charles stated. "Not everyone will make it back."  
"Who?" Logan questions, not sure he really wanted to know.  
"Remy and An-Rogue will be fine." Charles replies.  
"The others?"  
"Scott didn't make it, Kitty was critically injured, and Bobby was captured." Charles replied, looking sad.  
"... The baby?" Logan asks.  
" He was fine." Charles replies.

Logan stands there for a moment, trying to decide the best move. Perhaps they should just wait the seven days and grab him in the tunnels. They knew or sure how that would end. Remy's accusation of using Charles as a crystal ball hit him then. Perhaps... perhaps it was time to take the risk and mobilize the team.

"I understand the frustration Logan. " Charles continued. " The only thing further I can really offer at this point is to speak to Alice personally, and try to get the layout from her."

"..I'll be back in an hour Chuck. Talk to the girl." Logan replied. "I'm going to debrief the team."  
Logan broke the connection quickly and walked out of the medical bay. Remy and Rogue waited right outside the door for him, and walked up as soon as the door closed.

" I know y' just tryin' to protect everyone, homme," Remy began. "Mais, he my son. I think I have the right to-"  
" You do Gumbo." Logan said, cutting him off. "Meet me in the war room in five minutes."

Remy stared blankly for half a minute, surprised at how easily Logan agreed.

"C'mon," Rogue said, tugging his arm. "He obviously talked ta the Professa."

The southerners waited in the war room impatiently while everyone trickled in. Remy drummed his fingers on the table, as he had promised Logan not to bring his cards to the meetings. It made some of the others nervous.

Kitty and Bobby arrived first; they had been in the Danger room when Logan announced the meeting over the intercom. They sit as far from the nervous father as possible, whether it was because of the man obvious agitation, or because they still didn't trust him, no one could say. Remy didn't care to find out, leaving his shields strong so his feelings wouldn't encompass the others.

Scott and Hank came in a moment later, Forge joining them before they could take their seats at the other end of the table. They had been about to leave when the call had come over the intercom, on their way to the tunnels, which were temporarily unguarded.

Storm and Emma walked in as if to prove that point, as they had been at the tunnels until Logan asked them to come home.

Emma immediately sat next to Scott, and Storm surprised the others by taking a seat next to Remy, patting his hand briefly. Wanda and Kurt walked in with Logan a moment later.

Logan glanced around, making sure they were all there before beginning. "A'rigt, listen up. I got some intel on where the kid may be righ' now. I staked the place out, and believe the kid may be inside. "

His was interrupted by excited questioning throughout the room, but raised a hand to continue. "I couldn't get close. I'm waitin' to speak to my source before I decide our next move."

There is a silence while everyone processes this information.

"Where." Rogue questioned, while Remy whispered the same question: "où?"  
"We'll get to that in a bit. First things first. No one moves without the all clear. Understood?"

There was a collected agreement, and Logan nodded. "Now, in forty-five minutes I'm supposed to make contact with the source. I want everyone to stay in the war room. That'll make the debriefing quicker, the faster we set up a plan, the quicker we can execute it."

"Y'never answered where." Remy states simply.  
"... A farm jus' outside the city." Logan replies. "They have a girl, can't be more'n eighteen, watchin' over him. They don' let her outta the house far as I seen without armed guard, but I heard the baby. Ain't seen 'im, but I heard 'im."

Remy frowned at the idea of his child being cared for by another prisoner.

Seeing his expression, and guessing his thoughts, Logan spoke. " Don't worry, any of you. We're gonna save her to if we can. We worry about the kid first, then the girl. Then anyone else they might have captive. Alight people, I'm off to see the contact. Don' get too excited. If we can't do this without casualties, we wait. Understood?!"

Reluctantly they all nod, everybody pretty sure they would figure out a way to get there anyway. Logan sighed, knowing the defiant expression on everyone's ace. They were gonna go, one way or another. He knew, and so did they.

"Just... stay here until I get back." Logan stated, tiredly, before walking out of the room. He didn't bother waiting for a response.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta, song. of. a. free. heart. updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: bold

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

.

Chapter 22

Charles ignored the shifting landscape the best he could as he headed to Logan's home nearby. Hopefully the shifts wouldn't move the man, or make him forget anything important, because talking to Alice was vital right now. Charles knocked on a door that faded from Oak, to steel, to white, while he waits. Ororo answered the door a moment later, and seeing Charles, invited him in. Quickly she locked the door.  
"I need to speak to Alice directly. Is she here?" Charles asks.  
"Yes, she's in the living room with Logan." Ororo replied quietly. She smiled gently at him and he notices the large scars covering the left side of her face, as wells as her misshapen right hand, which appears to have been severely burned.  
Noticing Charles expression she said: "The battle on the farm... took a toll from us all."  
Charles nodded, not sure he wanted to ask what had happened, but knowing that he might have to. Charles followed Ororo through the foyer. Its portraits changed as they passed. Charles could barely stand to watch the families shrink and grow behind the glass. They reached the living room and found Logan in his recliner, a toddler girl on his lap and two women on the couch.  
"This is Alice." Ororo stated simply to the blond woman to the left. "And this is Laura." She continues gesturing to the dark haired woman on the right.  
"Hello." Stated Alice nervously.  
"Hello, my dear." Charles replied, in an attempt to ease her discomfort. "And good morning to you as well." he said to the other woman, Laura.  
"Hello, Professor." Laura responded. "Would you like me to take Kendell upstairs, Dad?" she continued.  
"Thanks, Laura." Logan replied, as Charles tried to cover his surprise.  
After Laura and Kendell leave the room, Logan answered Charles' unspoken question.  
"She was on the farm to. Laura was about four. Apparently Sinister stole her from Weapon X about two or three years before that. It's complicated, but she's mine. And she's been with me ever since."  
"Did we lose anybody in the raid?" questions Charles.  
"No, but Alice's knowledge is limited. 'Ro was burned pretty badly; Scott lost his powers for nearly a year..." Logan states. "Worse, Kitty, she was in a medically induced coma while she healed. Took her nearly three years to wake back up."  
"Where was Laura? I'll make sure that you know you're looking for her as well." Charles stated.  
"She was with Alice. Don' worry none, Chuck. Near as I can tell... I'd find her anyway." Logan said. "Cause I remember knowin' 'zactly who she was soon as I smelled her."  
"Be that as it may Logan... I've never met her before." Charles replies.  
"In that case, yeah. Give me a heads up." Logan replied before Alice clears her throat.  
"My dear I hate to ask it of you, but I need you to come with me. I want Logan to be able to speak to you directly." Charles stated to Alice. She silently nodded and followed him to the door.

They walk in silence for several minutes before Charles said: "You were a victim, Alice. None are going to blame you. Least of all the man I'm taking you to see."  
"... I know."

~o~O~o~

Logan returned to the war room a few minutes later. "Alright everyone, here's the plan. Our informant says today's the best day to hit the farm. So Scarlet Witch, White Queen, I need you as surveillance backup on the Blackbird. Beast, Forge, Shadowcat, you take out their systems. Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Iceman you've got the yard... according to the girl, you should run into Prism, that shouldn't be a problem. Storm, Gambit, Rogue you're with me. We're hitting the house. Blockbuster's on the main floor. Make sure to stay clear as much as possible. Those are the only two there today, so it's the best chance we got. Everyone clear? Good suit up, we leave in ten." Everyone nods and heads toward the door, ready for the battle.

~o~O~o~

Wolverine, Storm, Gambit and Rogue walked around the house. "I think we should split up, Gambit and Rogue you two go look down here, Storm and I'll go look on the second floor." Nodding, they separated.

Gambit and Rogue went to the kitchen and found nothing. There was supposed to be someone in here: Blockbuster. Something was wrong. Turning, the pair rush to the front of the house, checking other rooms along the way. They found nothing. They were both concerned. If the intel had been bad, they might as well have gone in blind! Gambit took a moment to contact the front team, but received no response from Beast or the other two.

Looking around they were sure that the child had been here, very recently. They realize at the same time, this was clearly a set up. Gambit turned to speak, and noticed Archlight walk into the room. Ready immediately, Gambit threw the first round of cards before Archlight registered what was happening.

Beast, Kitty and Forge stand by near the end of the forest, waiting the signal that the battle was over. They had completed their assignment first, shutting down the cameras and alarm systems. They had patched the original feed into the Blackbird where White Queen and Scarlet Witch watched the feeds and coordinated the teams.  
Suddenly Beast heard a noise in the forest.

"What happens if we lose?" Shadowcat asked suddenly.  
"I'm unsure... Forge, cover Shadowcat. I shall investigate that sound." Beast replied.  
"Umm, okay. But what if you don't come back?" Forge questioned as Shadowcat hugged her arms around herself.  
"Get to the Blackbird and seal it up until the team returns." Beast replied, as he headed in the direction of the noise. Shadowcat stared after him, a bad feeling creeping over her.

Cyclops led his team through the opening he had made in the fence with a controlled blast, as Blockbuster approached. Nightcrawler and Iceman spread out to the left and right as the enemy came within range. Blockbuster rushes forward at Cyclops, who shot a beam from his eyes while the other two jumped forward.

Wolverine and Storm cautiously walked up the stairs. Years of training taught him that no matter how good the intel seemed, you should never let down your guard behind enemy lines. Wolverine spotted Harpoon first, coming out of the closest room. Harpoon noticed the enemy mutants at the same time. "Now, bub, let's talk about this." Wolverine growled. The man threw one of his harpoons at Wolverine, hitting his target in his chest..

Beast walked carefully and surprisingly silently toward the sound he had heard. He refused to allow himself any mistakes in this. If anything went wrong, Forge and Shadowcat were vulnerable. Perhaps he should have sent them back to the plane straight off.

Beast had the morbid sensation that everything had gone wrong. They weren't all going to make it through this... HE wasn't going to make it through this.  
He wanted to turn back, every nerve ending in his body wanted to turn back. Yet he carried forward anyway. He came to a clearing, where he saw Vertigo waiting for him. She wasn't supposed to be here. The intel was bad, but it was too late to do anything about it now. Beast stepped into the clearing.

Iceman came within range as Blockbuster was knocked back by Cyclops' beam. Roaring in rage, Blockbuster grabbed Iceman and threw him with enough force that an audible snap was heard from his back as he landed. Nightcrawler, torn, teleported to the side of his fallen teammate, as Cyclops tries to draw the villain away.

Grunting Wolverine threw the weapon aside. "Alright, the hard way then." He stated, as his chest healed. He gestured to Storm, who headed down the hall in search of the hostages. He returned his attention to the enemy, claws extracted as he lunged forward.

Gambit stepped forward, and slightly in front of Rogue in a subtle attempt to shield her, as Arclight clapped her hands, throwing Gambit back into Rogue. He landed heavily on Rogue, sprawled halfway across the ground floor.

Storm made her way into the room at the end of the hall. As soon as she was in the door, she noted the change in fighters from the information they had been given. Vertigo was to be in here, so were was she? Before Storm could ponder further, Prism stepped forward, ready to attack the weather controller. She attacked, but he manages to hold his own with her blows. In frustration, and the rage she felt for the fear she could see in the faces of the children under the table, Storm attacks. The lighting crackled just outside. Mindful of both the rest of her team and the hostages under the table, Storm attempted to calm the reaction.

Beast lunged forward at Vertigo, attempting to catch her off guard before she could activate her power. She struck back before he could actually reach her, and was gone before he regained his feet. He chased the villain into the woods, a near feral growl deep in his throat.

Shadowcat gasped, causing Forge to look behind him at Scalphunter. Forge lightly pushed the comm link to alert Beast that they were in trouble as he whispered to Shadowcat: " Get to the bird."  
Shadowcat backed away slowly, attempting to get closer to the path without notice, and preparing to run for it. Her back turned, she didn't notice as Scalphunter aimed the ax he was carrying at her and threw. Forge did, however, and stepped into the path of the deadly projectile.

Gambit painfully rose to his feet, spotting the mercenary heading up the stairs at the same time.

"Cher, are you okay?" he asked, turning back to Rogue.

Nodding, she slowly rose as well before they made their way to the stairs as well.

Wolverine and Harpoon fought their way down the hallway, Wolverine stabbing Harpoon fatally in the chest as Harpoon threw Wolverine through the wall into the room where the others were fighting. Storm had shot a lighting bolt at Prism at the same time, but as Wolverine landed in front of them, Prism deflected it back at Storm. He screams fueled Wolverine's reaction as he threw the other man out of the window.

Barely getting up, supported by Nightcrawler, Iceman used his ice to form a cage around Blockbuster. Cyclops shot at Blockbuster, at the same time. The result was disastrous. Nightcrawler and Iceman were unprepared for the larger mutant's fall. He landed on top of them, causing more damage to the already injured Iceman, as well as Nightcrawler.

Beast had abandoned his search for the enemy woman when he'd heard the comm signal, and rushed back towards the younger pair. He arrived in time to see Forge and Shadowcat go down. Roaring in rage he bounded towards Scalphunter, teeth and claws bared. Vertigo appeared in front of him, but in his animalistic rage, he simply threw her aside. The force of was, at the very least, would cause permanent damage as she hit a young tree. Landing on Scalphunter, Beast attacked with a previously unknown fury, barely feeling the blade as Scalphunter stabbed him in return.

Gambit and Rogue stumbled up the stairs, following the path of destruction to the back room. Wolverine was huddled over Storm, who's breathing was extremely labored, her body covered in severe burns. Rogue quickly grabbed a comforter from the bed and states "Get her to the 'Bird Loga, we'll get the others."  
Gambit looked under the table and took a shuddering breath. A little girl no more than three or four was huddled in the lap of a teenager. "Chérie, où est mon bébé?(Honey, where's my baby?)"  
"I-I don't know what-"  
"He asked where the baby is sugah," Rogue supplied, watching as Wolverine carefully lifted Storm and carries her out of the room.  
"H-he took the baby this morning, I don't know where," the teen replied.  
"C'mon... let's get you two somewhere safe." Rogue replied, as Gambit lifted the girl out of the teen's arms.  
Rogue sent the signal for the teams to fall back as they exit the room. Looking around one last time for any sign of where the baby could be now.

Cyclops blasted Blockbuster off of his fallen teammates, the headshot insuring the man would not rise again. He immediately signaled the Blackbird stating: "White Queen, we need the plane moved to the yard behind the house now! Bring Beast!"

Wolverine, hearing Cyclops transmission, changed direction and moved to join Cyclops near the open field. Gambit and Rogue followed slowly, Gambit barely able to hold the small child with the pain in his shoulders and Rogue limping greatly, leading an undernourished teen behind her.

Beast heared the signal to fall back, and it seemed to break the spell he had been under. Abandoning the massacre of the already healing Scalphunter, Beast called White Queen as well, stating: " We're going to need pick up first. I can't move them without the gurney." Less than a minute later, the jet appeared, and Scarlet Witch led the gurney and backboard down the ramp, White Queen quickly following. They load the fallen pair as quickly and gently as possible before boarding to pick up the others.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta, song. of. a. free. heart. updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: bold

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

Chapter 23

**"I wasn't allowed to know much. I was a prisoner myself, even if he called me a servant. They didn't really trust that I wouldn't just grab the kids and take off, or something. Today for you is Tuesday the 12th correct?" Alice began, sounding very nervous. She also looked very frightened. Logan assumed the trauma of having to speak of that time was causing her discomfort, and wished there was another way to get what they needed.**  
**Logan nodded and said: "Yeah, it is. Right now it's about 1pm." **  
**"Okay, you should go as quickly as possible, because if I remember correctly, this is the only day in that time that we weren't fully guarded. Several of them left, I don't remember why, but ****_he_**** was gone too. The only ones who were there most of the afternoon were Blockbuster, down in the kitchen, Prism, out in the yard, and Vertigo was with me and the kids in the back bedroom. It was almost peaceful. The children and I actually had a pleasant afternoon. That's why I remember, there weren't to many of those. There were two children with me. The boy who turned out to be Remy's baby, and a little girl, who Sinister had stolen a few years before that, that had been in my care about a year and a half then. Her name is Laura." Alice said.**  
**"I'll make sure to bring all three of ya back. I ain't leavin' no one behind." Logan replied. Alice nodded and opened her mouth as if she had something else to say, but the connection broke when Logan lost his concentration. He waited a moment to see if they would reconnect before he left to tell the others the plan. The would attack that day. Hopefully everything would go right.**

~o~O~o~

"Everyone strap in or hold on!" Logan yelled as he lifted off in the Blackbird, trying to be heard over the pandemonium in the back of the jet. Rogue was applying pressure to Kitty's left shoulder wound while Remy did the same with her abdomen. Both ignored the shooting pain running through their own bodies from the multitude of injuries.

Scott grimly held Bobby still while Emma locked him into the back and neck brace. Bobby made no noise at all, so Emma also hooked him to the portable monitors, relieved to note his vital signs were stable.

Wanda sat with Kurt, who was awake and coherent, though he had to be restrained, an obvious fracture in his leg as well as suspected damage to his back and neck. She gently checked his neck brace, and his leg to ensure it was still braced properly. "I'm going to be fine, I promise." Kurt whispered trying to hide his pain. Wanda smiled sadly at him, knowing that he was trying to reassure her.

Hank attempted to save Forge, however, it became quickly apparent, that the young man wasn't going to make it back to the base. The ax blade had done too much damage, and they were too far from home. Which was saying a lot, as the trip took less than ten minutes in the plane.

Storm whimpered nearby as Forge took a final shuddering breath. Hank sighed mournfully for his friend before turning his attention to the burned woman. There was little he could do for her until they got to the mansion, so he did all he could, covering her in a sterile blanket and administering a shot of morphine.

He then moved on to Kitty. "Would you please monitor Ororo?" he asked Rogue. "I need to see to Katherine."

Rogue nodded and stepped away, asking: "Forge?"

Hank just shook his head, and she closed her eyes for a moment before limping to Ororo. There were the living to attend to first. She could mourn the loss of her friend later.

Hank turned his attention to the girl on the gurney, trying to ignore the desire to check on the southerners as well. There was time for them later, as neither seemed severely wounded.

Alice sat huddled in a corner, with Laura clinging to her. She watched wide-eyed as their rescuers struggled to save their friends. Laura refused to watch at all, burying her face in Alice's arm. She seemed close to crying, however Alice did her best to comfort the child.

"Wanda, please, I cannot see. Can you tell me, are the others...?" Kurt questioned, wondering how many of his friends he'd lost in this battle.

"Remy is helping Hank. Rogue is sitting with Storm, and Scott and Emma are with Bobby." Wanda replied, to assure him none of them are sitting alone.

"Would you mind, asking their conditions?" Kurt asked, wishing he could check for himself.  
Wanda nodded and headed toward the others, stopping first at the still-unconscious Bobby. Looking at Scott and Emma, she doesn't have to ask anything.

Emma simply answered: "He's stable. Other than that, we don't know."

Nodding, Wanda walked past Forge, pausing a moment to look at the brave man, before securing the sheet that had slipped slightly.

She headed to Storm, who had slipped into a drug induced sleep. And Rogue, who appeared to be in pain herself, but waved it off with: "I've got her. Ya go check on the others. I'll be fine." from Rogue who has refused to actually sit since they got on the plane.

Wanda finally got to Kitty, who Remy and Hank were still attempting to stabilize. They both looked grim, and Hank was mumbling something about emergency surgery, to which Remy was nodding. Wanda did not want to interrupt them, partly because she wasn't sure she wanted to know how badly the girl was hurt.

She made her way forward to ask: "Logan, how long until we land?"

"Sit down, we're there. Everybody hold on!" Logan replied, while landing as gently as possible so the make shift medics would be safe.

The 'medics' braced themselves the best they could without pausing in the necessary tasks, though Rogue finally relented and sat down in the chair next to Storm. Remy and Hank simply leaned against the locked gurney and hoped there was no turbulence as they continued to apply pressure to Kitty's wounds. Alice and Laura were already strapped in, though Alice double checked Laura's belt to ensure it was snug.

Kurt prayed silently for his friends while he waited, knowing that Wanda couldn't return to him right now. Scott and Emma held on to the grips above Bobby's bed, while also holding him still.

A moment after they had landed, everyone began rushing about again, attempting to get everyone to the med bay as quickly as possible, Kitty first with Hank pushing as Remy and Emma held pressure on her wounds. Then Scott pushing Bobby, and Wanda pushing Storm with Wolverine's help.

Rogue sat on the plane with Kurt and the girls, waiting for the others to return to help move her brother. She didn't want to say anything, but as soon as she had sat down she realized she wouldn't be able to stand back up. Alice approached her quietly.

"Thank you for saving us," the girl said, while looking directly at Forge's gurney, and wondering what saving them had cost these people.

"Nobody deserves what those monsters put ya kids through," Rogue replied. Not standing, but not admitting she couldn't either. The pain from her hip and back was horrible. She only wished she had time to borrow from Logan.

Surprisingly, to her, as soon as she made this silent wish, she felt herself begin to heal. However Logan had not come anywhere near her. Deciding now was not the time to worry about it, She stood and helped the girls off the plane as Scott and Emma returned to help with Kurt. A few minutes from now, Scott would return again for Forge.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta, song. of. a. free. heart. updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

Chapter 24

Hank, Remy and Emma rusedh into the med-lab, Kitty between them, Hank leading them to the furthest corner.

"We must be as close to the operating room as possible," Hank responded to the unasked question from the other two.

Before either can respond, Logan and Wanda pushed Ororo into the room, and over next to Kitty.

"How's the girl?" Logan questioned.

"I am afraid, we may not be able to wait for my colleagues," Hank replied as he rushed around the room gathering supplies. "We need to take her to surgery now, or we'll lose her as well."

"Ororo's not doing well, either," Wanda said from beside the woman's bed, as she watched the monitor.

Bobby arrived then with Scott pushing him up next to the others, then hooked him up to the monitors.

"Alight. Here's what we're going to do," Logan began as he sat on one of the beds and began rolling up his sleeve. "It's a long shot, I ain't sure it'll work. But were givin them my blood."

"...Who do we start with?" Emma questioned, blowing her hair out of her face. Scott walked over to her to help, handing her additional gauze.

"Ororo. At this point Katherine would lose it before it had a chance to work," Scott replied, after looking at the monitors attached to both women.

Logan and Hank both nod, before Hank said: " Wanda, I would appreciate your assistance. Remy, assist Logan."

Remy nodded briefly, before pushing away from the bed and heading over to Logan. Wanda took Emma's place next to Kitty, and Emma quickly washed her hands.

"Okay. I'm going to assume ya aint done this before," Logan began, as Wanda and Hank wheeled Kitty away. Remy silently shook his head while picking up the equipment.

"It's okay, I'm gonna walk you through it," Logan replied.

Scott took one last look at Bobby before he and Emma walked out to get Kurt.

Tilde arrived downstairs with Dr. MacTaggert and Dr. Rao as Scott and Emma returnd with Kurt. Logan was laying on one of the beds, donating his blood, while Remy prepped Ororo for the transfusion. The drs immediately asked where they were needed, and Remy waved them into the operating room.

A moment later Scott left again, to collect Forge. Logan noted Remy's slight unbalance, and grimace of pain.

"How bad you hurt?" Logan questioned, as Remy collected the first bag.

"How many o' these we doin'?" Remy asked, ignoring the question.

"We start with two. They need more, we take it." Logan replied. "Answer the question, Gumbo. It aint gonna do you or anyone else any good if ya collapse."

"I be fine, mon ami. Don' worry. I had worse." Remy said, while hooking Ororo up to the IV.

"That aint what I asked," Logan replied, irritated, when the other man swayed again.

"Busted rib, my best guess. She's not good neither. Essayé de prendre le coup pour elle, protéger son mieux que je pouvais(Tried to take the hit for her, protect her best I could)." Remy replied. "Don't worry, I heal quick. Not like you, but still."

~o~O~o~

Kitty was wheeled back into the main lab, as Remy finally agreed to sit down for a moment, having given Ororo the transfusion, then dressing her wounds, and checked on Bobby, and then talking briefly to Kurt.

Rogue had taken the girls upstairs while the others worked. Emma was sitting next to Ororo, holding her hand. Wanda was tlaking quietly with Kurt. Scott was pacing between the patients, constantly watching the monitors.

Hank sighed as the Drs. hooked Kitty up to the monitors. Remy silently handed him the second IV bag.

"How'd it go?" Logan asked.

"She's stable. I believe she will eventually make a full recovery. We have decided on leaving her under sedation until she heals slightly," Hank said in a tired tone as he moved over to Ororo.

A few minutes later he said: "Ororo is no longer in immediate danger either. However, she too will need time to heal, I'm afraid."

Logan nodded, and Hank continued his work on the burned woman for a few more minutes before moving on to Bobby, sighing deeply.

Logan watched from across the room as Hank made his way slowly from one patient to another, not asking further questions. Remy continued to lean against the wall, watching as well until Logan cleared his throat.

Hank looked over to Logan, as Remy straightened, knowing what Logan was thinking.

"You need to check Gambit and Rogue as well. They were both injured, but are refusing to admit it," Logan stated simply.

Hank nodded as Remy scowled. " Je l'ai dit que j'ai été bien. (I said that I was fine)" Remy grumbled " Je suis désolé, mais, I don' like doctors."

"I'm afraid that I will need to examine you anyway, Mr. LeBeau. It wouldn't do it have you go into a battle injured." Hank replied as he gestured to the exam table.

Glowering at Logan, Remy resignedly sighed and submitted to the exam.

A few minutes later Hank moved away and said to Logan: "He is recovering. I estimate he will be completely healed by this evening. It appears that his mutation allows him to repair himself."

"What about Rogue?" Logan replied, after nodding at Hank's diagnosis.

"She hasn't come in?" Hank questioned, looking around.

"No. She took those girls upstairs." Logan replied. Arms crossed and scowling over the girl's stubbornness.

"Call her down, and I shall see to her," Hank replied. "Afterwards, please call a meeting. I shall explain everyone's conditions at once."

Logan went in search of the girl, and Remy smiled briefly at Hank, before Hank questioned. "So, you knew you would heal?"

"...Oui. It happened before." Remy replied, shuffling his cards.

~o~O~o~

Remy, Rogue, Wanda, Emma, Scott, and Logan were waiting for Hank in the War room a few minutes later. Everyone was visibly drained, worried about the others in the med lab.

Hank walked in and smiled briefly at the others. "I am going to start with the most minor injuries. Kurt has a severely fractured tibia; it will require a cast for several weeks. He also suffered a minor spinal disc herniation. However, with rest and treatment I feel he shall recover completely."

Switching file Hank continued as the others nodded. "Robert is suffering from numerous fractures to his ribs, and well as a cracked fibula on the left side, a fractured femur on the right side, a multitude of internal bruising on his liver, left lung, stomach, and right kidney, as well as a spinal cord injury, which I'm afraid is very severe... It appears from the initial exam that complete recovery is unlikely."

The collective gasps cause Hank to pause a moment before continuing.

"Ororo has suffered severe second and third degree burns throughout her body internally and externally. Thanks to Logan's donation, she is currently stabilized, and the worst of the burns have lessened. She is currently heavily medicated, and will remain so until her body has had a chance to recover."

The other all stared at Hank, the news of the extent of Bobby and Ororo's injuries were horrendous. They were all aware the worst was coming. Kitty had been so close to death before, when they had been on the plane. Logan was aware there were several of them that would rather not be here right now.

"Katherine has suffered a large volume of blood loss, she was suffering from several internal injuries, including a punctured lung and lacerated liver. I was able to repair the damage, and thanks to Logan's donation, I was able to stabilize her. However, she is currently in a coma. I'm afraid we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

No one said anything for a very long moment, before Logan stood.

"I'm going to find out what exactly went wrong here," Logan stated with a growl.

"I need t' talk ta that fille. Fin out wha' she knows about Jean-Luc," Remy said, standing.

"Do ya want me t' come with ya?" Rogue questioned.

"...Oui." Remy stated walking out, Rogue following after.

"I don't like how dependent she seems to have become on him," Wanda stated.

The others turned to look at her as she continued.

"I know she says that she knows his reasoning, having been in his head. But he still used my sister. I don't trust him."

~o~O~o~

Remy and Rogue found the girls watching a movie in the living room where Rogue had left them. Both looked so young and frightened that Remy didn't want to burden them further. However, this girl was the last person to care for his son. He needed to know the baby was okay.

"Hey," Rogue stated, trying to break the ice. "Y'all enjoying the movie?"

"Yes, thank you," Alice replied, while Laura buried her head in Alice's side.

"We ain't gonna hurt ya none," Rogue said, with a reassuring smile.

"But... I worked for him," Alice said.

"Non, you were his prisoner," Remy said, crouching down in front of the girls. "The man is a monster, a butcher. I know."

"I did my best to protect them. Laura and the new baby. Did you find the baby?" Alice questioned, looking hopeful.

"Non, mon fils..." Remy began, before pausing to collect himself. "He still missing. Do you know where they were going?"

"No. I'm sorry. He just came and collected the baby this morning. He said that he would see me soon, and left." Alice said, clutched Laura to her.

"Ya did nothin' wrong. Ya couldna stopped him. " Rogue reassured the girl.

Alice nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

"You hold no blame for this. Any of it," Remy agreed.

Alice cried softly.

"I tried to talk him into leaving the baby home, but he wouldn't. He was always afraid if he left both children at the same time, I would attempt to escape with them." Alice said.

Nodding the other two stood, and Rogue whispered: "I'm going to talk to Logan."

Before she left, Remy talked the girls into playing a card game with him. They played Go Fish for a while, while Alice attempted to calm her nerves. She had just now realized who they were. The man had said 'mon fils' - the child was his and, Alice assumed, the nice girl that had shown them around, as well. She felt bad for them. Why would HE want the child anyway? Alice was never allowed to know anything about it.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta, Song Of A Free Heart. Updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

(AN: This Chapter is about the _**worst**_ possible outcomes)

Chapter 25

Everything was shifting and quickly this time, as Charles pulled the woman out of the rapidly decaying mansion. As they reached the front door, he found himself suddenly wheelchair bound again. Turning to the woman next to him, he asked: "What happened? "

"I-I don-" She stated.

"Do you still remember the prior timeline?" Charles questioned.

Silently she nodded, before calmly stating: "This is my fault" as they starteddown the path.

"What do you mean?" He paused to face her again.

"I heard what you said, about never having seen Laura before... I figured every time before this, from what you were saying, they had found Jean-Luc." She began, sitting on the edge of the long-empty fountain.

"Go on." Charles replied.

"...I knew they wouldn't find him that day. But that they would find him soon because that's what you were saying, so I decided I needed to make sure Laura was okay. But now I'm scared because the new memories are flooding in over the old ones, and I don't think I'll remember the important things much longer, so you need to know, before I disappear or however it works, that Sinister knows they're coming. He knew... that's why he moved us out to the farm. Charles, I'm sorry... my actions may have ruined everything." Alice stated as she began to cry.

"What do you mean?" Charles replied.

"You have to try...try to convince them to still trust your word, especially Remy, because from what I'm getting now in the new memories, he no longer does and so-" Alice disappeared before she could finish her sentence.

Charles sighed heavily, whatever warning she was trying to give... was never to be heard. He knew, even if he tracked her down, she wouldn't remember what she had intended to say. Shaking his head sadly, Charles made his way to the LeBeaus, hopefully they remembered that he had been staying with them so they could tell him what was going on. The trip was slow with a chair, and he already missed the artificial use of his legs.

Charles wondered what had been changed, because all around him, he saw differences, decay, and ill-kept yards were everywhere. However, the most surprising change came around the corner of the LeBeaus' street as Charles did.

Bobby spotted the Professor, and smiled.

"Good evening, sir," he said.

"Good evening, Bobby. I hate to ask, but the chair-"

"Yes we were well aware that this didn't happen the first go around. I was injured at the farm. Permanently crippled," Bobby stated.

"I am sorry." Charles replied, knowing full well how frustrating such an injury was.

"It's alright. It's been nearly 20 years, I'm used to it." Bobby stated. "I figured it was temporary at first. Because I knew you had those fake leg things. Then I remembered Forge made them for you, so... yeah. Like I said I'm used to it now."

"What happened to Forge?" Charles questioned.

"...Forge didn't make it back, that day at the farm. He took an axe for Kitty. Kitty herself was in a coma for most of a year. It was terrible." Bobby stated in a low, strained voice.

"I'm so deeply sorry." Charles said, wondering what other damage had been done by the girl's actions.

"Do you know what went wrong that day? " Bobby asked. "I mean, with the information we were given."

"We were intentionally mislead, by a girl who no longer exists. " Charles stated . "What else has changed, if you know?"

"I don't know much, with being an injured junior member at the time. I know neither Scott nor Remy felt they could trust you as a source again, after the farm. They decided to attack the tunnels early, when they spotted Sinister go in with the baby. They didn't wait for back up." Bobby said in a sad voice.

"What happened Bobby?" Charles urged the man to go on, noting as he did, the yards around them change even further. Now there wasn't a single cut lawn on the block.

"Emma...realized where they had gone and followed them. By the time Logan and Rogue got back from the scouting mission to a false lead, given to you by an informant by the way, it was all over." Bobby said. He seemed restless, like he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Who was lost?" Charles asked in a tired voice, barely noticing as paint peeled from houses that gained a vacant feel around them.

"We lost Scott that day. Though he lived, he never came back. Emma... Emma was pregnant, but it was lost in the battle. Emma herself never fully recovered, she passed away about eight months later. Remy was severely injured, but he recovered fully after a few months." Bobby said, looking into the distance.

"...And the baby?" Charles asked hesitantly.

"Sinister realized he had lost. He hit the detonation code before anyone could get to him. If only there had been more of them, maybe..." Bobby, turned around. "I have to get home, Professor, it's nearly dark. Curfew."

Charles made his way to the LeBeaus door, hoping that it was still right, but then Bobby hadn't said otherwise. He was about to knock when Remy pulled open the door. He noticed bars appear on all the windows around him, as well as a low lying smoke cloud in the sky.

"Come in, come in, can't have doors hangin' open afer dark, Charles!" Remy stated, as he shut and locked the door.

"Anna, Charles is back!" Remy yelled as he rushed into the living room, slamming the shutters closed.

Charles sat in bewilderment as the couple rushed around the main floor, double checking the shutters.

When they had finished, Anna calmly stated. "Dinner will be in ten minutes, please, make yourself at home." before rushing out of the room.

"Why the curfew and shutters?" Charles questioned as he and Remy headed toward the dining room.

"Timeline shift, eh?" Remy replied. "Light attracts the 'dogs' - tha's what we all call them. Everyone must be inside when they release 'em at sunset, if ya want t' live to see dawn."

" What if you were to need-" Charles began, as he looked around for changes inside.

"No exceptions. De dogs, they see no exception," Remy replied, lighting a hurricane lamp and turning off the overhead light.

"What has happened these twenty years?" Charles questioned in bewilderment, noting the peeling wallpaper as well as the appearance of a gun rack where the china hutch had been.

"The X-men fell, the governments followed. Apocalypse rules all. We are in Sinister's sector." Remy answers simply, while lowering the light as much as possible.

"How?"

"'t wasn't hard. Dere was no one ta fight. Alls left was Anna and Logan," Remy said, turning away.

"And you?" Charles wondered how broken losing his son had made this man.

"Non. I'm ashamed to say, no. I return later, by den it was too late ta change anythin'." He was busy double checking the window for cracks where the light could be seen, partly to avoid looking at Charles.

"Where did you go?" Charles questioned quietly.

"To a very dark place inside myself. When Jean died... I went home. Anna contacted me about two years later, tol' me everythin' was in ruins. I came back t' see if I could help," he answered simply, finally sitting across from the professor.

"I knew when I called him, there wasn't nothin' he could do. But I missed him, so I called him back. I used to visit him sometimes, 'fore things got too bad," Rogue stated as she carried in a pot of stew and basket of biscuits.

"What happened then?" Charles asked, turning to the woman, who quickly served them all.

"We hid our infirmed and the children best we could, then we fought back. But it was too late. Sinister had already joined him." She answered simply.

"So we need to prevent Sinister joining this Apocalypse to prevent this future?"

"We need to stop him, and the only way to do that is to make sure the battle of the tunnels goes according to the original plan," Rogue replied, determination in her eyes.

"How do we do that? I heard that neither Remy nor Scott would listen at the time." Charles questioned, trying to think of a plan.

"Which is why we need to make sure that Logan and I are there too." Rogue replied.

"Is Logan still over on 3rd? I wish to speak to him in the morning."

"..."

"What? What happened?" Charles asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach

"Nobody knows where Logan is, Charles," Remy replied. "He disappeared about 17 years ago. Him and the girls."

"What about-" Charles began.

"We're what's left, Professor. Remy, and I. Bobby's still nearby, but everyone else is just gone," Rogue said.

"How many are in the resistance?" he asked, wondering if they could be used to find Logan.

"The resistance is over. We lost. Everybody's just busy tryin' t' stay alive." Rogue replied.

"Désolé, we held out de longest... mais, our son, he must come first, non?" Remy added.

"Son? Just one?" Charles questioned. He had seen their numbers shrink and grow, but he'd never seen it go so low.

"Our little Olivier. He just turned two last week," Remy smiled.

"He's in the safe room now, down for the night. Don't nobody leave the children up where the dogs can smell 'em," Rogue added.

"What are these 'dogs', are they mutants?" Charles replied.

"De like Loup-garou..." Remy replied, shuddering.

"They're clones..." Rogue supplied, hugging her husband. "Remy had an unfortunate encounter with one, he has the scar to prove it."

"Oui. I had to go out, get to Bobby's... De sunset came 'fore I get home..." Remy replied. "We lost Kitty dat night."

"Sabretooth, only more animalistic," Rogue supplied. "That's what they are."

"Sinister's latest project," Remy added, before standing and blowing out the lamp as the howling started outside.

"They found someone out," Rogue whispered. "C'mon, we need to go to the safe room. Bring your bowl."

The couple lead him down into a steel room in the basement, there lay a sleeping child in a crib. He didn't stir as they come in and lock the door. After they settle onto the sofa, they returned to their meal, ignoring the horrifying howls and screams that could vaguely be heard above them at a distance.

"Charles, please, find a way to talk to us, convince us what went wrong. Because this future...it's no life for anyone." Remy said after the sounds died down while staring at his sleeping son. "I don' want him t' grow up in dis worl'. Not if dere's a better one."

"I'll do everything I can," Charles replied, thinking already about what to say to Logan and the men tomorrow, because going tonight was clearly not an option.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta,Song Of A Free Heart updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

**Chapter Twenty- six**

The Future:  
Charles slowly made his way to the mansion the next morning. No longer used to the chair, he was trying to be extra careful. There was nobody around if he were to become stuck somewhere. Which was very likely, given the condition of the sidewalks and roads.

Clearly, infrastructure was not a priority for Apocalypse or Sinister. Everywhere he looked, things were falling apart. He saw no sign of whoever it was that had been caught out the night before, so Charles tried to push it from his mind, with any luck this dark world would shift within the next few hours.

Charles finally made it to the mansion and entered the building with caution. This was too important to wait for Logan to contact him, and he had learned that the easiest way to do this from his end was while he was at the mansion.

The Present:

Logan was sitting with the patients for Hank, so the doctor could grab a quick meal, when he felt the familiar tug in the back of his mind.

Sighing, he stood and asked Wanda: " Can ya watch em?"

She nodded, before heading to Charles' room.

~o~O~o~

Charles waited patiently for Logan, who arrived a moment later. The first thing Logan noticed was that Charles looked extremely agitated.

"Wha's up, Chuck? We kinda got our hands full here an-" Logan began in an impatient tone.

"I know, Logan. I'm sorry." Charles replied.

"What happened? The girl said-" Logan demanded, running a hand through his hair.

"She lied. She did it on purpose," Charles began, but continued quickly before Logan could react. "Do not worry, she isn't working for Sinister. She was worried that you wouldn't be able to rescue Laura. Or that you would be unwilling, I'm not sure which she was thinking. It no longer matters - the girl who made that choice no longer exists."

"She's not dead is she?" Logan questioned.

"No one really knows. No one here has seen any of the three of you in roughly seventeen years. Apocalypse rules this time. Sinister rules this sector. It's bad Logan." Charles stated, sighing heavily.

"How bad?" Logan questioned, unable to imagine just taking off again, if it had been that bad.

"We lost. We lost the war. We lost the X-men, and we lost Jean-Luc," Charles began. "The only ones left are Bobby, Remy, and An-Rogue."

"What happened?" Logan questioned, appalled.

"Scott and Remy went to the tunnels when they spotted Sinister with the baby. They didn't wait for you and Rogue. Emma realized where they went and followed. We lost Emma and Scott, and Remy was severely injured. Sinister blew up the lab, with Jean-Luc in it." Charles stated, without interruption.

"Okay," Logan said. "I'll talk to 'em. I'll keep a close eye on them too. We have five days by the original count...do you have any suggestions as to when-"

"Stay with the plan. He will relax, hopefully, when no one arrives in the first two days. He already knows you're watching," Charles stated, sighing.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that, with him movin' out to the farm," Logan answered with a smirk, enjoying the idea of getting Sinister on the run.

"You need to take as many with you as you can Logan. Anything else we previously planned no longer matters. If they can't get to him before Sinister gets to the control room,_everything_ will be lost," Charles warned.

"I'll see if Magneto can spare any bodies," Logan stated. "More likely he'll try ta drag his kid home though."

"Please do. I will try to contact him myself, though he is never easy to reach," Charles sighed, knowing Magneto preferred to avoid telepaths.

"Yeah, he still wears that bucket everywhere," Logan smirked.

"I am not the only physic in the world Logan," Charles admonished.

"Whatever. So I'll try ta get bucket-head to send some help, and I'll keep a leash on the other two." Logan grumbled. "Well three, really. Cause she's still bein' him half the time."

"Interesting... still, after, what over a week?" Charles mused.

"Yeah, real interestin' when she's blowin a hole in the back yard."

"Has Emma made a note of it?" Charles questioned, clearly interested.

"Yeah, she had the same reaction as you," Logan stated with a huff. Really he didn't understand the fascination. Rogue was Rogue, there was no need to make a big deal out of every little thing. Personally he thought that may be part of the trouble she had with control, everyone was always obsessing about it.

"It could be important to finding the key to her control Logan," Charles explained, sensing Logan's feelings on the subject.

~o~O~o~

Logan entered the admittedly small meeting a few minutes later. The only ones there were Scott, Emma, Remy, Rogue, and a very reluctant looking Wanda. Scott was scowling tightly, and Remy looked agitated. Emma and Rogue were talking quietly, but turned their attention to Logan when he came in.

"Alright. I just got back from talkin' to Chuck. We know what went wrong," Logan said. "We were set up. On purpose. But there's nothin' ta do about it now. She paid the price when she ceased to exist. Now Chuck had some disturbing news on the ripple effect of this whole mess. I know some of you have lost faith in him, but trust me: it ain't his fault this happened. "

He noted the near mutinous looks on Remy and Scott's faces at this statement.

"Chuck says, the thing to do he feels, is to go back to the original plan and hopefully everything will straighten itself out. Because the future he's in right now ain't any good at all."

"Pardonnez-moi, mais (forgive me,but), I feel dat placin' all faith in de crystal que-ball, is what got us in dis mess to begin wit' non?" Remy asked.

Scott nodded and said: "I trust the Professor. I do! But all these time shifts, they don't really help him stay in touch with reality. I think we should handle this the old fashioned way. Recon."

"Oui, and den if we need advice we come ta him," Remy agreed.

"I know y'all have had issues with what's happened in the last few days. But, we need to be smart bout this," Logan began again. "The worst thing we could do is go in unprepared. So I want ya both to agree not to go in without back up. I'm going to call Genosha, see if Buckethead, erm, Magneto can spare us some men. You two, don't go anywhere without the rest of us."

Reluctantly the men agreed and Wanda asked. " Do you want me with you when you contact Father ?" Logan nodded, and the pair left to make the call.

Scott and Remy were both in agreement that they needed to watch the feeds, so they left shortly after the other two. Emma then turned to Rogue.

"It's completely out of place. Do you want to have our session now?"

Rogue agreed, and they headed towards Emma's office.

~o~O~o~

Charles sighs with relief as things shift subtly. The walls take on a whole, though abandoned look. Clearly something had shifted again. Hopefully for the better.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta,Song Of A Free Heart updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics (or emphasis)_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Logan walked into the control room and glared at Remy and Scott. The two of them had been in here ever since the meeting had let out that morning. They hadn't even taken a break to eat, Rogue and Emma had brought them their meals.

"Al'ight. I know yer upset. Hell, I am too. BUT you can't spend the rest of the week jus' starin' at these monitors. It'll drive ya crazy. I have an alert set up. If anyone moves, it'll tell me, so I need you to take a break. Go stretch yer legs, talk to yer women. Eat sumpin. Cause ya aint stayin' in here anymore." Logan stated, at the two glaring men.

Scott is the first to break under Logan's glare, glancing away and mumbling something that sounded like 'talk to Emma' before begrudgingly walking out of the room.

Logan looks to Remy, who replied: " I tol' ya, Mon Ami, I not listen ta de crytal-que-ball no more, non," before returning to the monitors.

"I aint askin ya to, Gumbo. I'm askin' ya to take a break. The alert ain't got nothing ta do with Chuck," Logan replied, glaring at the younger man. "It was created by Forge and Shadowcat, who are the best computer wizzes in the world. And Forge was already sacrificed in this battle. The verdict is still out on Shadowcat. Do ya really think I'd risk losin' anyone else, including yer boy?"

When Remy made no reply, Logan continued. "You'll be no good to him if you go in exhausted. You need to get some sleep. So does Rogue, because that girl is dead on her feet. So go upstairs, and get some sleep. I'm paying attention ta what happens down in those tunnels."

Reluctantly, Remy sighed and walked out of the room. Logan then sat down, relieved. Because he didn't trust those two not to do something stupid - like jump into it without back up. After all, that's what the old him would have done.

A few minutes later he went to the med lab and grabbed Wanda. "I need you to watch the tunnel feeds for me. Not jus' cause I want them watched, but cause I don' trust the guys not ta go back ta watching 'em. The last thing we need is for them ta take off while everyone is sleeping."

"All right. My father said that he would be here sometime tomorrow. He's bringing in some people. As we suspected, he is also hoping that I will agree to come home with him tomorrow." Wanda replied, as she and Logan make their way to the control room. "I am not going anywhere. Not until that boy is found, and Kurt is okay to travel. Then I think it may be best for the two of us to return to Genosha for a while."

Logan reluctantly agreed with her, and was glad to hear that back up was arriving shortly. Because this thing was a lot messier than they had planned before. Somehow, they had to get past all of the guards and to Sinister, before he could reach his own control room and destroy everything - including the child.

~o~O~o~

Remy made his way up to his and Rogue's room, finding her already there, changed for bed and reading a book.

"Hey," he stated from the doorway, before pulling his pajamas from his drawer and moving to the bathroom to change.

It occurred to him while he was changing how quickly he had grown accustomed to the mansion, and how easily they had to him. Especially Rogue. When had she puts his things into the drawers and closet anyway? It had all happened so quickly, that he couldn't really remember exactly how it had all happened. It felt like one moment he had been their enemy, and the next, a member of their team. Heck a lot of them treated him like he had always been there. Including Rogue. He couldn't really explain it, but he was glad. In some ways this was the most comfortable place he'd been in years.

If not for the reasons for being here, he would guess that he may actually have been happy to be here, making his greatest regret not going to them, instead of Kelly, what Jean-Luc needed help after he was born. Maybe if he had, they would never have been enemies, and maybe his son would be home with him right now. Because he felt that Sinister never would have been able to get to the boy if the baby had been here.

On the other hand...he remembered why he hadn't gone to the X-men first. There had been no X-men then, when Jean-Luc had been born. They had scattered to the winds, still not all had returned, and some never would. As he mused, he came out of the bathroom and walked over to his side of the bed, climbing in, he smiled at Rogue. "Are you all right? No bruising...nightmares?"

" Y'know...it may be a novel experience to have my own nightmares for a change...but I'd still rather not if I can avoid it. How're you holdin' up?"

" 's well as expected, I imagine. I scared, Rogue, got no problem admitting dat. Mais, I stay here, we both skip nightmares for tonight, non?"

Rogue nodded as she turned out the light, both ready for sleep. Because each night brought them a day closer to Jean-Luc. Silently they lay side by side, no longer speaking, but taking comfort in each other's presence.

**The man had seemed distracted, and it had been such a lean month, that was why he had made the mistake. He knew he was in trouble when he felt the man's hand close over his own. He had begged then, that the man would let him go, he had promised to never bother the man again, he had stated he'd give him all that he had earned that day, but the man had wordlessly dragged him to a car, where he told the driver to go 'home'.**

**So now he sat , terrified, waiting to see what horrifying fate had befallen him. Because they all knew. If you got pinched, no one ever saw you again. It was just the way it was. But strangely enough the man had been friendly from the time they had gotten in his car. This had made him nervous at first too, because friendly wasn't always good either. However, he was beginning to relax slightly.**

**The man finally spoke directly to him, once they were in his office.**

**" Whats your name, boy?" The man asked a moment later.**

**"Je ne parle pas anglais, Monsieur ( I do not speak English, Mister.)" Remy answered hesitantly.**

**"Comment vous appelez-vous? ( What's Your name?)" The man replied with a sigh.**

**"Remy." replied a moment later, wondering what was going to happen to him.**

**"Quel âge as-tu ? ( How old are you?)" the man asked, leaning back in his seat, causing Remy to jump.**

**"Huit, huit ans, je pense ( Eight, eight years I think)" Remy replied, staring out the window, trying to think of a way to escape.**

**"Je suis Jean-Luc LeBeau( I'm Jean-Luc LeBeau.)" The man stated. Remy's eyes widened. Not only had he been caught, but he had been caught by the King of Thieves. Fagan would never, ever forgive him for this mess.**

**Jean -Luc seemed to sense his hesitance and fear, and wordlessly pushed a button on his desk. As Remy silently counted down what he felt were his final second a man who appeared to be either in his late teens or early twenties entered the room.**

**"Yes, father"**

**"This is Remy, please show him around," replied Jean-Luc..**

**Over the next few days Remy became more comfortable around the others in the house, and the house itself. Jean-Luc called him into the office, the third week after he had arrived, and Remy figured he was getting the boot. Again.**

**So he was completely surprised when Jean-Luc asked him instead "Remy. Vous souhaitez devenir mon fils et rester ici pour toujours ? Maintenant, rappelez-vous, avant de vous dire oui, que cela signifie fait, vous devrez travailler dur et apprendre tout ce que vous devez savoir. Commençant par l'anglais (Remy. You want to become my son and stay here forever? Now, remember, before you say yes, that means that you have to work hard and learn everything you need to know. Beginning with English )."**

**Remy stared wide-eyed for a few minutes, worried that he had misheard the man, before silently nodding and diving into the man's arms and thanking him. Remy promised to be the best student ever.**

**Chuckling, Jean-Luc then sent for his lawyer, to have the paperwork arranged.**

**~o~O~o~**

**Remy stood next to his father and brother. Honestly, he was a little nervous. He wasn't told what this was about, only to dress nicely. Henri had taken pity on him, and helped him select an outfit, when he saw Remy's confusion.**

**He'd been adopted slightly over two years ago, but still had a lot of things to learn. He tried hard though, he went to his studies every day without complaint, and he had learned proper English, though was still heavily accented. Statements like 'proper attire' still confused him though. This whole meeting made him nervous, partly because he wasn't told anything about this meeting.**

**A few minutes later, just when he was thinking about asking what was going on, his friend, BellaDonna and her father and brother came in. Remy was surprised, as he was well aware that their fathers didn't get along. At one point Belle had explained that Assassins and Thieves had been at war 'forever'.**

**Clearing his throat, Marius stated "So... we are in agreement."**

**"Oui. Dey will be married, den peace." Jean-Luc replied.**

**"Who?" Remy whispered to Henri.**

**"You an' Belle." Henri whispered back.**

**"Moi?!" Remy whispered, unable to imagine being married, he wasn't quite eleven. Could he even ****_get_****married yet?**

**They finished talking about it, and their fathers shook on it. Remy looked over to Belle, who looked as confused as he was, before his father and brother lead him from the room. His brother saw his confusion and said he would explain when they got home.**

**Henri and Jean-Luc sat Remy down in the family parlor, to set about explaining what was happening.**

**"Remy... y'know dat family means dat sometimes we agree t' t'ings we may not like, fer de best of all, non?" Jean-Luc began, his accent always stronger when he's stressed. Jean-Luc avoided French around Remy, to help him adjust to the new language.**

**Remy silently nodded, wondering what was happening.**

**Sighing Jean-Luc continued. " Well... de t'ing is... Remy, y'n BellaDonna is our bes' chance at peace 'tween de guilds."**

**"...How, Papa?" Remy questioned, not really understanding what had happened, or why his father was so upset.**

**"De two o' you get married. Den there be peace." Jean-Luc replied.**

**"Not righ' now Rems - when you older, like Me 'n Mercy," Henri cut in. "We married at seventeen. It twas arranged too."**

**Remy nodded. He loved Belle, and didn't see a problem with this plan, at least not a reason for his dad to be this upset.**

**Everyone was gathered in the church, Assassins on one side Thieves on the other. Marius walked Belle down the aisle, with Remy and his family at the other end.**

**The ceremony went by pretty much in a blur, Remy was nervous, but excited. He and Belle had been engaged for years, but he had asked her to marry him a few months ago, not for peace, but for each other, and she had agreed. This was, for them, a happy moment. For everyone else, it was a business arrangement.**

**Julian slipped in at the end, with his associates, and tried to start trouble.**

**"Ma soeur ne va pas être vendu père!( My sister will not be sold, Father) Especially not to an adopted Thief freak!" Julian began.**

**"Be quiet. You need to just leave, Julian." Marius replied, signaling his men to grab his son.**

**"No, father, you sold my sister, like she was a brood mare. I am the only one thinking of what she wants!" Julian exclaimed. "Je au défi Remy en duel. ( I challenge Remy to a duel)."**

**"No, Julian," Belle replied, glaring. "This ****_is_****what I want! Go away, or you will be my brother no more."**

**"I will not fight you, please just stop" Remy replied, as he and Belle turned back to the priest.**

**Growling Julian lunged forward, stabbing Remy in the back. Everyone panicked, as Assassins and Thieves both jumped onto the man, who was screaming his victory as he was dragged away. Belle was kneeling next to her new husband, crying over his impending death, as her brother never missed.**

**Jean-Luc was demanding Julian's exile, while Henri ran to find the healer, Marius was busy ordering Julian to be locked up until his fate was decided. Remy, coughed, blood pooling under him, as the world began to fade out.**

**He knew he was dying, because the pain was beginning to fade. Instead, however, his breathing became easier, and the bleeding slowly slowed to a stop. As he passed out, he heard Belle say "Mon dieu (My God)... the wound is gone"**

Rogue gasped awake, sitting up with a start, and looking at the other side of the bed. It was long empty, Remy had left a while ago if she had to guess, as his side was cold. She got up and began searching for Remy throughout the house. Fearing that he had done something stupid, like hunting Sinister on his own.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta,Song Of A Free Heart updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics (or emphasis)_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Rogue found him, after a search of the house, in the med lab. Remy sat between Storm and Shadowcat, with his head bowed as if he were sleeping...or praying. She couldn't really tell which, at first.

She watched him silently for several minutes, before he finally said: "Nightmares?"

"Kind of. Not really nightmares, necessarily," Rogue replied, as she stepped closer to him, and tucked Kitty's blanket around her.

"Désolé... Sorry. I left you to dem." Remy replied. Rogue nodded, but didn't otherwise acknowledge his apology. She doesn't feel he needed to apologize.

"What're ya doin' down here anyway." Rogue questioned.

"They're here 'cause of me 'n my problems. It the least I can do - Sit with 'em."

"They are here because of bad information. This ain't the first time one of us has ended up down here, and it won't be the last, I'm sure," Rogue said. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't do this to them, and no one here is thinkin' otherwise."

"... I hate hospitals. I feel like I've spent more time in de hospital den anyt'in' else lately," Remy said.

"Don' really blame ya for not liking 'em after everythin you've been through. First with him, then the NICU. I saw it, but I can't imagine."

"How much have ya seen now?" He asked, to change the subject.

"A lot. If it doesn't end soon, I don't know-"

"What are ya doin up?" Logan interrupted as he walked in. When he walked past their door, and saw it open and the room empty, he had immediately thought they had done something stupid. Like go to the Tunnels. So despite his gruff voice he was relieved. Which they could both feel.

"Just checkin in on everyone," Rogue replied, as the couple stood and headed toward the door. Logan followed, to make sure they went back upstairs.

Remy and Rogue reluctantly returned to bed, Logan following them all of the way up the stairs. He wanted to make sure they didn't take any side trips to the control room, which was still being monitored by Wanda.

~o~O~o~

They were woken a few hours later, to Emma's knock. Remy answered the door, sleepily, hoping they had found something useful. He was visibly disappointed for a moment, before he hid it behind his usual expression, when Emma asked to speak to Rogue.

Rogue emerged a few minutes later, and Emma reminded her of their appointment. After letting Remy know where she was going, they headed down to Emma's office to begin their session.

"The key to your control, " Emma stated sometime later, " is with-in grasp. I'm confident we will find it soon."

"Okay. So what do ya think's the problem?"

"I think, actually, the problem may simply be your fear of your powers. That, and lack of practice. The fact that you are subconsciously holding on to Gambit, hat you have been able to call on his secondary mutations, shows a level of control that you previously have not demonstrated."

"I'm what?"

"You are choosing to keep his psyche in the forefront of your mind, without realizing that you are doing so. That is why he hasn't faded as usual. Your desire to help find his child is what's keeping him there."

"...An' this can help us?"

"Yes. It is clearly a piece to the puzzle. Don't expect it to happen overnight, but I think we are on the right track."

Shortly after this statement, they heard a commotion in the hallway, and both went out into the hall to find out what was going on. Scott and Logan, as well as Wanda, had put in calls for help. Reinforcements had begun to arrive.

Scott's brother, Alex, arrived along with a small team that none of them knew. They all stood in the hallway, while Logan explained what had happened the days before, and Wanda tried to help get the rooms sorted out. Rogue went to help Wanda, as Emma greeted the next group of arrivals, led by Wanda's brother Pietro.

They get the new arrivals settled into six of the guest rooms, pairing everyone with a roommate because Magneto was to bring a team sometime late that afternoon. Logan told everyone that there would be a meeting in the war room at five o'clock, and then they would all be fully debriefed.

Wanda then headed to the med lab, to sit with Kurt for a while, while Emma and Scott went to speak to Alex, and the others wandered back to their various chores.

Pietro followed his sister downstairs, and Logan went down as well, to ensure that the hotheaded siblings did not start arguing around the injured. Logan noticed as soon as they walked in that Hank was still injured, his wounds untreated, as he smelled the blood on Hank's lab coat.

"Sit down, we need ta look at that," Logan ordered, as he pulled out the necessary supplies. Hank started to protest, but Logan insisted, the next few minutes were silent as Logan examines Hank's wound.

"Imma gonna have ta shave this spot Hank, Can't see it proper through all this fur." Logan stated finally. Hank sighed, and nodded. Logan then grunts apologetically before shaving the hair off of Hank's side, then stitching up the wound.

"It will return quickly. I fear I may have to have you repeat the process, when we remove the sutures." Hank stated, as he grimaced. He had refused painkillers, as he was in the middle of treating the other patients. He couldn't afford to be medicated at this point.

Wanda and Kurt silently watched the procedure, wondering how many more would they lose to this madman before this was over. Because no one assumed that Kurt, Bobby, Kitty or Ororo would be able to help again anytime soon. They had gotten lucky with Remy, Rogue and Logan. Hank too, really. It could have been so much worse. Still, the damage was only just beginning to truly sink in.

~o~O~o~

Emma found Scott on the dock near the boathouse, sitting there staring off into the water. When she had left him, he had been helping his brother get settled in and his people organized, but when she'd returned with fresh linens, Scott had been gone.

She approached silently, however he still spoke when she got close enough. "I was in charge of the team. Kurt and Bobby were injured on my watch."

"No one could have known what was going to happen." Emma reminded.

"Bull shit. Bobby's never gonna walk again. If he wakes up at all. Kurt is looking at months of recovery time. I didn't even get a scratch. I failed them, Emma!"

"Remember what you told Gambit just the other day? About how he had no guilt? That he couldn't control the actions of that monster? " Emma asked. When Scott started to interrupt, she held up a hand to stop him. "Just like you, all of you told him. If he had been in the tunnels, he wouldn't have been able to stop it. Scott, just because you were there doesn't mean you could have stopped it. I can hear your guilt - all of you! You feel responsible, because your team was hurt. Logan blames himself, because he gave the order. Remy blames himself, because it was his son we were looking for. Hank feels it, over being unable to save Forge, and Kitty being so severely injured. Rogue is feeling it, for not being able to help any of them, including 'Ro. EVERYONE is feeling it. But by letting him get us to blame ourselves, we are letting him win. We didn't do this. Bad information about an evil sadistic bastard did this."

"... I should have been able to tell it was a trap."

"How? I'm a physic, and I didn't know! It happened. We have to learn to live with it, or we will lose."

Scott nodded, and Emma hugged him, the two sitting silently for a while, staring out over the water. She could tell he still felt guilty, but it had lessened slightly. And at this point, that was all she could really hope for. They had four more days to make it through, before any of them could allow themselves to break down. She was going to do her best to keep them together until then.

~o~O~o~

Logan found Alice and Laura in the rec room watching some cartoon show with brightly colored animals. When Alice saw him, she muted the program and he nodded to her before crouching in front of the little girl. He hadn't really had a chance to formally meet her yet, but he knew the moment he smelled her that she belonged to him. He had wanted to speak to her right away, but everything had been chaos.

"Hi." He said, smiling at the child.

"Hello." The girl replied. "Do you know me?"

"I think maybe I should."

"This is Logan." Alice said. "Do you remember what he said about Logan?"

"That Logan was my father," Laura said. "Or as close to a father I would have."

_What the hell was he playin' at?_ "Sounds about right. What do ye say to givin' me a shot?" Logan asked the child. He had no intention of letting her go, now that he had found her.

The girl stared at him for a few minutes, before nodding, then frowning: " You aren't going to send Alice away?"

"Of course not, Darlin'," Logan stated.

The girl nodded again, before returning her attention to the cartoon. Alice smiled at the child, and then looked at Logan as he gestured with a nod to follow him.

Once they were in the hallway, she supplied, before he could ask. "He wanted her to know that she came from you. I think he intended to blame everything on you, and send her after you when she was old enough. He does things like that."

"Ya have any idea where he might have taken the baby?" Logan replied, not wanting to dwell on the possible fate of the children in Sinister's hands. Not now. There was plenty of time to think about it, when the children were safe.

"...I - I don't know... He said he'd be back later, and left with the baby. I don't know where he goes. I'm sorry." Alice stated, crying softly with fear for the infant. Logan uncomfortably patted the girl's shoulder for a moment, wishing someone would walk by. Emotions were something he had never been able to handle.

~o~O~o~

Charles silently watched the shifts again, relieved when the decay around him faded. It hadn't completely disappeared, but it had improved. More importantly, to him, he was relieved when Logan rounded the corner of the mansion.

Logan then asked: " Ya ready ta head home, Chuck? Or do ya got more to tell 'em...us... whichever."

"Everything's shifting again, Logan. I think perhaps that interfering at this point would destroy whatever it is attempting to change to. So unless it is terrible now..." Charles replied. Logan then took the handles of his chair and began pushing him toward the car.

"Everythin's livable. Not perfect, but livable. So maybe ya best jus' leave it," Logan replied.

"Tell me what has happened." Charles replied.

"Not much really, from what I remember of your warnings. Remy and Anna reopened the school 'bout five miles down the road. Them and their kids are livin' there now. Bobby 'n Kitty moved back ta Chicago, where her people are. Wanda an' Kurt are runnin' Genosha now... 'Ro and I help at that school when we need ta." Logan supplied.

"... Sinister? Apocalypse?" Charles questioned.

"They gave us a run for the money al'ight. Ain't gonna lie. It got kinda bad fer awhile. But we beat 'em back. They ain't gone, but they can't get a real foothold neither." Logan replied.

"What happened in the tunnel?" Charles asked, worried about how things had gone.

"... We voted on it Chuck. Years ago. We all agreed, the only thin' we're tellin ya 'bout the battle is we got the boy safe and whole. We agreed, interferin' anymore would ruin everythin'. I got Remy and Scott collared. But if we try to push em any further...They ain't gonna stay that way, Chuck," Logan replied, as he helped the other man into the car.

He shut the door, and loaded the wheelchair into the back before getting in the driver's seat. Charles noted, briefly, that at least one small child had been in the car recently, as there was a car seat in the back, and Cheerios in the console. Charles wanted to know about that too, and he hoped to meet this reality's children. But he was also very concerned by whatever it was that Logan was hiding from him.

"Logan-" Charles began.

"No Chuck. Ya don' understand what it was like after the farm. They were a breath away from breakin'. Hell, all of us were. It ain't happenin'. Sometimes, it's just best ta leave it be. Cause honestly, I don' think we'll get another do-over, if it gets messed up again," Logan replied, driving toward his house, and refusing to look at Charles.

"It was never my intention to cause further harm." Charles said several minutes later.

"I know that. But ya did anyway," Logan replied. "If ya leave this one be, they'll listen ta ya again in the future...right now though... they don't wanna hear it."

"I only wanted to help. Logan you have to believe that." Charles stated.

"I do, Chuck. We all do. But at the time..." Logan said as the pull into his garage. " It don't matter none now. Let's get some dinner. We can worry 'bout the rest tomorrow."

Logan helped Charles from the car, and they went into the house, met quickly with the sounds of laughter. A scarred and smiling Ororo walked into the kitchen, leading a small girl, who, upon seeing them, yelled "Daddy!" and jumped at Logan.

_And this is what none of us want to risk losin' again,_ Logan silently sent to Charles, who nodded in understanding. Whatever had gone wrong, whatever had happened, they were willing to live with it.

Charles just wished they would trust him with the story. Maybe they were right. Maybe he had interfered too often with this piece of history. Things were certainly a lot different than the first time he saw it. Reluctantly, fearing Logan wouldn't answer, he asked: "Was sending in a full team the right choice?"

Logan stared for a moment, refusing to lower his shields at all, before replying. "We got the boy back. What do you think?"

Charles nodded. They weren't going to tell him more, he could see that. He thought about asking if he could go see the LeBeaus. Every time before this, that was where he had been staying. Maybe, whatever damage had been done by the wrong sources hadn't yet healed. He decided to wait and ask in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta,Song Of A Free Heart updates will be slow

thoughts: _italics (or emphasis)_

flashbacks: **bold**

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-nine.

Logan sighed heavily as he crouched next to Scott. He blamed himself for this. If he had paid more attention to Scott, then he wouldn't have slipped out. On the other hand, Logan still considered Remy a bigger risk of 'stupidity'.

"What're ya doin?" Logan grumbled.

Scott's eyes never left the tunnel entrance as he replied. "What does it look like? I'm keeping watch."

"Ya know I don't want anyone physically sittin' here. 'Specially not you or Gumbo. Yer heads ain't on straight about this."

"Because you are textbook level-headed," Scott scoffed. He was sick of it all. Sick of Logan acting like he was Xavier. Sick of Xavier acting like he knew everything just from the future. He was sick of the guilt eating away at him. Because no matter what Emma said, he had failed. He failed to protect his team. He had failed to find that child. Most of all he had failed to take out Sinister when he had the chance. None of this would be happening if he had been strong enough to do that.

Logan could sense the self-destructive nature Scott's thoughts had gone. He didn't need to be a psychic. The fact that the man had been sitting here was proof enough of that, even before they stared arguing. With a heavy sigh, he ordered Scott back to the mansion. Scott left, in an angry cloud of debris thrown up by his bike's wheels. Shaking his head, Logan slowly followed. Not noticing at first the tail he picked up.

~o~O~o~

Hank was checking Bobby's dressings when Bobby woke slowly with a groan. Hank quickly checked the IV bag, to ensure the medication was still flowing into the man. They had been keeping him and Ororo heavily medicated to aide with the pain until their bodies had a chance to heal.

"Hey, Hank." Bobby said weakly, trying to sit up for a moment before realizing he was strapped down. "Wha-?"

"You were severely injured, Robert. I am unsure how much you remember of the incident-" Hank began.

Bobby remembered very little really, after the battle. He remembered being taken to the plane, and seeing Kitty and Forge as they wheeled him past. He didn't really remember anything after that.

"Kurt? Forge? Kitty?" Bobby asked.

"Kurt will be able to make a full recovery in time. His suffered minor spinal injuries, as well as several broken bones. I expect him to be up and about in a few days. Not mission ready by any means, but out of the med lab, however." Hank stated, before searching for the sedatives that he was sure they were going to need in a moment.

"What about Forge and Kitty?" Bobby asked, hesitantly.

"I'm afraid the damage was extensive. We were unable to save Forge - he didn't make it back home. We rushed Katherine into surgery right away. We've done everything we could." Hank said sadly.

"How bad was Kitty?" Bobby finally asked. Not knowing seemed harder after he thought about it.

Hank continued to adjust the monitors, trying to decide how much to tell the younger man. In his current condition, Hank would prefer to keep him calm. Bobby, however, took Hank's silence to mean that she too was gone.

Angrily, Bobby attempted again to move...and realized he couldn't move his legs. Trying to process this, he nearly missed Hank's response to his question.

"I am very sorry, Robert. Katherine is in a coma, and we are unsure of how extensive the damage is, until she wakes." Hank stated, sadly.

Can I see her?" Bobby asked, forgetting his legs, for now. There would be time to ask about it later.

Hank considered for a moment. He would not allow Bobby to attempt to sit up just yet. He still held some hope that they injury would at least partially heal in time, but only if the man stayed still. He could however, he decided, temporarily remove the neck brace. Kitty was in the next bed. Bobby could then turn his head to look at her.

Nodding to himself Hank finally said "Alright, Robert. I shall remove the neck brace. You may turn your head , slowly, to the right. Katherine is in the bed next to you. However, I need you to promise that you will cease movement if you experience any pain." as he removed the brace.

Bobby agreed, then slowly turned his head toward Kitty. She would have appeared to be simply asleep if it hadn't been for all of the monitors, IVs, and visible bruising. Bobby looked at her and wanted to cry.

~o~O~o~

That evening Magneto finally arrived, Lorna in tow. He brought with him a small team. Wanda and Logan were there to greet them at the door, Logan still not completely comfortable with allowing this man in the mansion.

"Good Evening my dear, Logan." Magneto said, as they came in.

"Good evening, Father." Wanda stated, kissing him on the cheek. "Lorna, you will share my room."

Lorna nodded, and the sisters walked upstairs, to settle Lorna in. Logan sighed at being left to deal with the others, before leading them upstairs as well. He showed them all where to stay, before informing Magneto that they were having a meeting in thirty minutes, to discuss the plan.

"So, you really are allowing that man to stay here ?" Magneto stated, as Logan was walking out of the room.

"Look. I know ya don' like im. But it's his kid we're savin'. If that's gonna be a problem fer ya, tell me now, I'll gladly send ya on yer way," Logan replied without turning around.

"Just don't trust him. I made that mistake." Magneto replied.

"I know the story. But then, I heard the whole story."

"So he's already managed to wriggle his way in. I know how easily he manages to do that. I wouldn't allow him around any of the girls if I were you."

"I trust him. It ain't my story ta tell. Jus' know his behavior was not intended ta hurt yer girl... he was hopin' ya'd catch him."

"How could you possibly believe that? That is simply something the man would say to get you to lower your guard around him," Magneto replied, thinking of the events on Genosha, and how Gambit had manipulated him and his younger daughter. It shamed him to admit that only Wanda had been suspicious of him.

"Rogue." Logan replied simply, as if it explained everything.

Magneto understood the comment. However, he was still worried that somehow they had been tricked. Sighing, he made his way downstairs to attend the meeting. No matter his feelings toward the father, the infant needed to be saved.

The war room wasn't really big enough to accommodate the extra people. All together there was a total of twenty four extra people in the house. Havok had brought five, Quicksilver had brought five, and Magneto had brought ten plus his daughter.

Before the meeting could actually start, Magneto said: "Just to inform you Logan. Wanda and Lorna will not be preforming in the raid. I would prefer if Pietro remained behind as well, but I doubt he would allow his team to go in without him."

"I have no intetion of sendin' them in. I need someone ta stay here with the injured." Logan replied. "Unless ya got a problem with Lorna takin care of them."

Lorna nodded and replied "I want to help wherever I can."

As she spoke, Remy and Rogue entered the front parlor.

"YOU!" Lorna yelled when she spotted Remy. Remy raised his hands in defeat as Rogue stepped in front of him.

"Now y'all knew he was here, and we ain't got time for this drama. So you just need ta be mature bout this, or go home, cause he's stayin'." Rogue stated, glaring at Lorna and the other newcomers.

Everyone nodded, most not knowing or caring why Lorna was so angry.

Logan cleared his throat, and everyone sat down before he began.

"Okay everybody, here's the deal. In three days we're attacking Sinister's Tunnels. The objective is to retrieve the captive, Jean-Luc LeBeau, aged 8 months. He is the priority. However, if you can capture or take down Sinister, or any of his men, do it. As long as it doesn't risk the child." Logan paused long enough to wait for any questions. There were none, so he continued.

The speech continued as Logan explained the lay out of the tunnels, the list of known and suspected enemies, and the importance of getting to the control room quickly to prevent Sinister from reaching it. The child would most likely be either in the lab or the holding cells, therefore it was decided the remaining three X-men and Gambit were to focus on getting to the labs.

The one thing that became painfully apparent to everyone in the meeting was that what they truly lacked was people. They needed more people, or they were going to fail, because Sinister knew they were coming. And from what they knew of him, he would ensure that he would be well manned himself.

The meeting broke up, and Rogue slipped away from the others. She stepped outside and walked toward the lake, pulling out her cell phone.

A few minutes of waiting later, she began. "We know where Jean-Luc is, and we're going after him. But we're going to need your help."

~o~O~o~

Rogue and Emma were preparing a meal for everyone, neither one really wishing to discuss the upcoming battle. However, Rogue finally asked: "So is there a reason why you volunteered to stay home? I mean, I figured Logan was gonna have ta fight to get someone to stay?"

"...I'm pregnant," Emma said. "I realized it right after the battle. I felt guilty enough, going and sitting on the plane, I can't-" Emma focused on preparing the salad, so she wouldn't have to have to look at Rogue while she spoke, worried about the other girl's reaction.

"I understand. I'm sure Scott and Logan do too. What did Scott say when ya told him?" Rogue asked, pulling the roast from the oven, then placing the rolls in.

"I haven't. Not yet. He's already so torn up about the farm, going through could haves and what ifs. I'm worried about how he will react." Emma said, as she set the salad aside and down.

"Emma, ya need ta tell him. Think about how much worse it'll be, if you don't and he finds out...or somethin' happens ta ya!" Rogue exclaimed, turning to the other woman.

"I know. I just… I have to figure out the best way to word it," Emma replied, placing her head on her arms.

"You should tell him. Tonight, if you can, " Rogue said, as she finished up the vegetables on the stove, as well as the rice. When they were done, she came to sit beside Emma.

"If he thinks of what I did when I realized, if he thinks of how bad it would have been if I had been in Kitty's place, or even yours... I don't know if he'll be able to handle it. Not right now." Emma stated.

"We can go in circles all night, Em. But the fact remains that he will be beyond angry if he finds out from someone else, and that you knew."

"What would you do? If you were in my position, would you tell him? Or would you wait until after the battle?"

"I don't wanna sound morbid... but what if he doesn't make it back."

"I can't even imagine."

They silently finished the meal, neither having anything further to say. As they begin moving everything into the dining room, Rogue said: " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I think everythin's gonna be fine. Otherwise, the professa woulda said somethin, right?"

Emma nodded and agreed, though thoughts of the farm haunted them both.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

A/N: Thank you to my new beta, Song Of A Free Heart

Updates will be slow

Thoughts: _italics (or emphasis)_

Flashbacks: bold

Storyline

To save his Son, Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him: the X-men

.

.

.

.

Chapter thirty

Kurt had woken up several times over the last couple of days. This, however, was the first time he was coherent. Hank had lowered his medication an hour ago, concerned the high levels may cause damage.

Kurt's first thought, as he blinked open his eyes, was that he must be in the medlab. The bright lights and white tiled ceiling were the first thing he saw. He slowly turned his head, unsure of his injuries, because the pain seemed to be everywhere.

Wanda was asleep in the chair next to him, as she had since he'd been in here. The only times she had really left his side were to watch the monitors or deal with her family's arrivals. She hadn't wanted him to be alone. As if she could feel his stare, Wanda slowly awoke and smiled at him.

"Is Kitty still alright?" Kurt asked. He remembered the first few hours after the farm. After that, everything was hazy.

"She's still in a coma, but Hank says she healing as well as can be expected. You are too," Wanda replied, as she ran her fingers through his head fur.

"How's Bobby? and Rogue? I saw that she was hurt." Kurt asked.

"Rogue's fine. She's not hurt at all. Bobby... Bobby's been awake since yesterday. He's refusing any more medication that would put him out, so he can watch over Kitty. He's still in pretty bad shape though. His back is broken, Kurt," Wanda said. "It looks like he may be crippled."

Kurt was silent for several minutes while he processed this, before he said suddenly: "Wanda, you have to promise that you will stay out of the battle. Please. I don't think I can handle you being hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. I'm staying right here by your side. Besides, with my father and brother bringing help, it's not like they'll need me anyway."

"Your family came?" Kurt questioned, surprised.

"Yes, my sister's here too. Neither Lorna nor Father were happy to find Gambit here. They backed down easily enough, after they were told he was going to be in the mission. And that they could leave if it was an issue. Personally, I agree with my father - I don't get why Logan trusts him all of a sudden." Wanda replied.

"I trust Logan's judgment. As well as Rogue's. She saw inside his head, and if she said we can trust him, we can trust him." Kurt replied, already feeling tired. "I don't like it, but I believe it."

"I know. I just... After what he did to my sister, and our people, I'm just not really ready to forgive him. I believe Rogue, but that doesn't really make it easier, you know?" Wanda replied.

~o~O~o~

Rogue woke slowly, noticing an unfamiliar weight pressed around her. She opened her eyes and realized immediately that at some point in the night Remy had wrapped an arm around her waist. Worse, in her opinion, she lay with her head on his chest.

Panicking, she sat up quickly, the movement waking him.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ( What is it?)" He asked, half asleep, but sitting up and looking.

When she doesn't respond he asked again: "Chère, wha's happen?"

"I-I... I could've killed ya, Rem! We were layin' right on top of each other." Rogue replied, hugging herself at the thought.

"Non, we both fully dressed. You're wearin' gloves even. I'm _fine_. You're fine. Not'in' happened." Remy replied, hugging her.

"But-" Rogue began, trying to pull away.

"Non. Ya can't live ya life on wha' could happen. Elsewise, ya never live your life," Remy said, pulling her back against his side.

"I jus' don' wanna hurt ya!" Rogue said.

"Ya didn'." Remy said, as Rogue shrugged off his arm and began gathering her clothing.

He watched sadly as she walked into the bathroom. He had no idea what brought this fear back up for her. She had been comfortable sharing a room with him after the first night. Heck, they'd even woken up in the same position before.

He quickly tried to think of a new subject, before she could finish dressing. He didn't want her to obsess over this all day. He wanted to talk to her about the battle yesterday.

He got up and gathered his clothes as well.

They had developed an easy routine, Remy always dressed in the room in the morning while Rogue showered and dressed in the bathroom, and then they would go down to breakfast together. They did it the opposite way at night. Remy was trying to decide the best way to bring up her staying home, because he didn't want to endanger her.

A few minutes later, Rogue came out of the bathroom, and headed toward her dresser. She hadn't remembered her socks or gloves. Proof of how distracted she had been.

"Roguey? Can I ask ya somet'in'?" Remy asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Remy. What is it?" she asked, still distracted as she dug through her drawer.

"Stay home," Remy said, coming up behind her.

"Wha?" Rogue looked up from her search.

"When we go t' de tunnels," Remy explained. "Stay home."

"No," She stated, turning back to her search for clean gloves. She hadn't put anything away properly when she did her laundry the day before, just shoving it all in drawers. Now she was having a hard time finding a pair of gloves that matched.

"S'il vous plaît. I can' let ya be hurt for me," he tried again. "Hell, I don' want any of ya dere, 'cept maybe Logan, mais I can' tink of another way."

"I'm the next best bet _after_ Logan!" Rogue said, as she turned back to him again. "He shares his power wit' me, an' I'm just as safe as he is!"

"Mais-"

"No. I'm goin'," Rogue responded. "We need everyone we can get. And we're already out half the team - plus Magneto's daughters. Emma ain't goin, but she's got a good reason. I can't let down my team, or you, by stayin' behind cause it might be dangerous." She finally found a matching pair of gloves.

"Rogue, lis'en." Remy grabbed her hand. "Dere isn' a 'might' to dis! It _is_ dangerous! Not everyone gonna come back from dis - we both know dat. S'il vous plaît... please. Don' let one of dem be you."

Rogue stared at him, wide-eyed, for a moment. Her expression confused him – until she pulled away. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing his ever-present gloves... and neither was she.

"How?" Rogue asked.

Remy slowly reached out, and placed a hand on her cheek. They both waited a moment, but nothing happened.

"I need ta go see Emma! There's something wrong with my powers." Rogue said.

Remy nodded, their previous argument forgotten for now.

They quickly finished putting on socks, gloves, and shoes, and head downstairs in search of the psychic. Remy went with her, just in case Emma needed to have him try touching her hand again.

They find Emma quickly in the living room.

"Emma! I need ta talk ta ya-" Rogue began.

Emma nodded distractedly. "Have you seen Scott? I can't seem to find him anywhere, and he's shutting me out."

" Is this about last night?" Rogue asked, concerned the conversation hadn't gone well.

Emma shakes her head "I haven't spoken with him yet. That's why I started looking for him. I waited up for him to go to bed last night, but I must've fallen asleep before he came up."

"It's okay, we'll help ya look for him." Rogue replied, while Remy looked between the two women, confused about what was going on.

"Look for who?" Logan asked as he walked into the room.

"Scott. Emma can't find him anywhere." Rogue replied, looking out of the window and wondering if Scott had wandered down to the lake.

"Okay. Let's find him then. The gates haven't opened today, so he must be somewhere on the grounds, less he climbed the wall and walked," Logan said.

They all nodded, and Logan said as he walks out of the room: "Gumbo, yer with me. Girls, ya look in here."

Remy quickly whispered "talk ta Emma" before rushing forward to join Logan.

"Talk to me about what?" Emma asked as they began their search.

"This mornin' Remy grabbed my hand, without gloves, and I didn't absorb him." Rogue said, trying to decide if her irritation may have been a factor. Perhaps she should mention they had been arguing at the time.

"After we find Scott, we'll sit down and have a look," Emma said. Feeling the younger woman's concern, she touched her shoulder gently.

~o~O~o~

"So, what's goin' on tween you and Stripes?" Logan asked, as they walked toward the garage.

"I tried ta talk her outta goin' into de battle wit' us," Remy said. "I don' wanna see her hurt."

They looked around while Logan waited for Remy to continue. It became clear a few minutes later that he wasn't going to do so.

Grumbling in frustration, Logan then asked: "So why does she need ta talk ta Emma then?"

"Cause I grabbed her hand, and not'in' happen."

"Yer movin' back to yer room when we find Scott," Logan said.

"D'accord, mais (okay, but) dat don' answer if it's safe for her t' go into battle, non?" Remy replied. "Dat all I care 'bout righ' now."

"We'll find out," Logan said. "If there's even a slight chance she's short circuitin', she stays home."

Not finding Scott in the garage, or the garden, they headed toward the lake.

"Bon." Remy said. "Good, I mean."

"I got that," Logan said. "I think that gobbledygook ya speak is startin' ta make sense ta me, damn it."

Not sure if that was a good thing or not, Remy just nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

Chapter 31

They found Scott sitting on the dock, staring out across the lake. He had been there all night, barely moving. Remy crouched on his left side, while Logan stood on his right.

"Hey. What're y' doin'?" Logan asked, after a moment. "Emma's up at the house losin' it over ya."

"Emma doesn't 'lose it' over anything," Scott replied, not looking up.

"She is dis time, mon ami," Remy responded, before sitting the rest of the way down, dangling his feet over the water.

"...I'll just let her down. Fail her. Like I did my team."

"Get over it!" Logan snapped. "None of us were prepared. Ya don' hear me whinin' that I screwed everythin' up."

Scott glared at Logan, but before he could respond, Remy interrupted.

"You disappear on her now? Wander out o' her life, like y' thinkin'? Ya let her down. Ot'erwise, she's not blaming ya. No one else is either. We all messed up, put too much faith in a man who, while he may be de bes', he ain't here. He ain't gonna be here, either."

"You're right," Scott said. "Xavier was always a great leader, but he might as well be a ghost. We need to do our own dirty work. Sure, askin' him where the kid was is the right move. We just need to make our own battle plan from here. Which is how I failed my team. I put too much faith in a source none of us had ever seen, on Xavier's word. How did he miss that she was tricking him anyway? I'm sorry Logan, but I can't see taking another team anywhere based just on his word."

Logan nodded silently. He was impressed, mildly, at how easily Remy had refocused Scott's self-hatred. However, he didn't want to misstep and undo whatever inroads Remy had made. He waited to see if Remy could get Scott back to the house. However, after several minutes of sitting in silence, Logan felt Remy wasn't going to try.

Logan finally crouched next to the other two men, clearing his throat. The way the other two looked at him clearly indicated they felt he was intruding, but he carried on anyway. "You need to get back up to the house. Emma's been lookin' for ya all mornin'. 'Sides, Gumbo here has some packin to do."

Remy rolled his eyes, while Scott looked at him in question. "I thought you had decided to stay? Are you leaving after we find Jean-Luc?"

"Non, Logan wants me outta Rogue's room," Remy replied as he stood.

"...Okay." Scott nodded as they began walking toward the mansion, Logan following behind.

~o~O~o~

"All right, Rogue. Tell me exactly what you were thinking when Remy touched your hand," Emma instructed, after exiting Rogue's mind.

"...Is it important?" Rogue asked, stalling mostly because she couldn't remember exactly what she was thinking, just that she was frustrated. Both over the argument they were having, and the fact that she couldn't find her gloves. In fact, that is what she had been thinking! That she couldn't wait until she didn't need them anymore.

"Something happened. It threw the 'switch' in your powers to off, but they're back on now. I am hoping that you did something that we can pin point," Emma explained.

"...I was thinking that I was tired of the gloves, and couldn't wait ta not need em anymore." Rogue replied. "I was having a hard time finding my left glove cause I didn't fold anything proper when I put 'em away."

"I see. Well... normally I'd have you try it again with me, but considering... I think I'll call in Logan and Remy." Emma replied, making a note in the file started years ago by Xavier.

"Okay." Rogue replied. Not sure what to think.

'Logan, would you be so kind to join Rogue and me in my office? And bring Remy. Thank you,' Emma sends.

"Now, when we begin, I want you to do the same thing, think about what it would be like not to wear the gloves. Think about your powers being in control." Emma said.

Logan and Remy walked into the room, having left Scott just outside the door.

"What's up with Stripes? She gonna be okay?" Logan asked as they sat down.

"Yes. I believe she may have experienced the beginning of control. By no means does she have it yet, but we may have found the key. I was hoping the two of you could help us with an experiment," Emma explained.

"Sure," Logan replied, crossing his arms, as Remy smiled at Rogue and nodded.

"Okay. Well, we'll start with you Logan," Emma said then nodded to Rogue.

Rogue took a deep breath as she attempted the same state of mind she had been in this morning. After a few minutes, Emma nodded to Logan, who reaches out and lightly touch's Rogue's hand. For a moment nothing happens, but then as Emma began to examine her mind again, Rogue felt the familiar tug of her powers.

Pulling away from Logan, Rogue sighed. Logan shook his head slightly, used to the feeling of being drained. He shook the feeling off quickly, as Rogue's face crumpled.

"I think I almost had it there," she said a moment later.

"You nearly did," Emma encouraged with a small smile. "All right. Rogue, I want you to try again. This time Remy, if you would be so kind."

Remy nodded and wordlessly traded places with Logan, who was a little cautions over this part of the experiment. He wasn't really sure why it bothered him that she may have more success with the Cajun, but it did.

After a few minutes, Emma nodded toward Remy who grabbed Rogue's hand as he had earlier, without any warning. He held on for several minutes, before Logan release an unconscious breath. It seemed to affect whatever delicate control Rogue seemed to have mustered, because Remy felt the tug of his energy pulling out of him.

Rogue quickly let go, feeling defeated. Emma and Remy both immediately sensed her feelings and rushed to assure her.

"You did very well, Rogue. Everyone requires full concentration at first," Emma said.

"Oui. No one can do it at first. De fact you were able to at all should make you proud. Some of us, we can't ever do it without outside interference," Remy supplied.

Rogue nodded, feeling rather tired as well. She then stood up and stated "I think I'm gonna take a nap. Thank ya. "

After she leaves, Logan turned to Emma. "Tell me the truth. How close to control is she? And will this be an issue the day after tomorrow."

"This won't be an issue - it was more like a fluke. Actually, in battle, she is far more likely to desire her powers to be on, and therefore they shouldn't cause any problems at all. Today was a huge breakthrough. I have confidence that as long as she continues to practice, she should have control within the year." Emma made another note in the file while she spoke.

"Y' still want me outta de room?" Remy questioned as they stood to leave. Logan debated briefly with himself. He didn't really completely like it, but on the other hand, they were easier to keep track of together, and it did help her nightmares.

"Ya can stay in there for now," Logan replied reluctantly. "But don' make me regret it, Bub."

Remy nodded before wandering off in the direction of the living room. He wanted to visit with Laura and Alice, and that was where they'd been spending their waking hours.

Logan sighed heavily, he didn't like them sharing, in part because of what had happened to Lorna. But it was really what was best for them right now. Besides, it wasn't as if they were a couple or anything.

Logan was distracted by the raised voices coming from the office to his right. He walked in to find Magneto and his three children in the middle of a heated argument.

"Youcan'ttellmewhattodo!" Pietro stated as he glared at his father.

"I'm an adult, Father. Like it or not, it really is my own choice," Wanda said at the same time.

"I forbid any of you to go on this suicide mission! I already buried one daughter - I refuse to bury any others. Not if it can be prevented." Magneto replied, looking furious.

"So what? I should stay behind, while my whole family, my whole world, goes off to fight in a battle you're sure they won't come back from? " Lorna demanded.

"I'm _not_ going! But not for you. I already agreed to stay here with the injured before you arrived, so it's the way it is." Wanda replied, angered at being pulled into this fight.

"Lorna. You are still a child, and I forbid it. Wanda, I called you in here to help me convince your brother not to go," Magneto stated.

"I'mgoing," Pietro replied.

"So am I," Responded both girls, Wanda deciding on a whim, fueled by her anger.

"No ya ain't," Logan interrupted. "You girls are stayin' here and protectin' the injured, like ya promised. Magneto, I would appreciate if in the future ya wouldn't fight in the office suites. People are trying to work."

Pietro glared once more before running out of the room, followed by his glaring sisters.

"Thank you, Logan." Magneto replied, tiredly.

"I'm not lettin' anyone untrained down there. It's gonna be bad no matter what. But if ya think it's a suicide run, why are you coming? Committing men?" Logan replied.

"Because we need to find that child. And because you need the help if you want to have any hope of getting out alive," Magneto said.

Logan nodded deciding it was a good enough answer for now.

You said yerself, there's no way Pietro's sending his men in without him." Logan reminded him.

"I had to try anyway," Magneto replied. "When you have children, you'll understand."

Logan nodded again, walking back out of the room. He thought again of the little girl in the living room. _He's right. I wouldn't let her go into somethin' like this without a fight. Hell, I don't like Rogue going. If I thought she'd listen, I'd forbid it._

~o~O~o~

Remy was sitting on the front porch with Alice and Laura when the first car pulled up to the gate. Standing slowly when he recognized it.

"Ya need t' go in now, petites," he told the girls.

Alice nodded, picking up Laura and rushing inside to get the others. Remy, meanwhile, walked up to the gate.

"Y'gonna open it or wha?" Came the question from the car.

"What are y'all doing here, Julian? Marius?" Remy asked.

"Belle's bebe is close. Y'thought we stay home? Non," Julian replied with a sneer.

Before Remy could respond, another car pulled up, with his Father and brother inside. Remy stared, dumbfounded, as more cars arrived, until Logan came out and opened the gate. They all then slowly pulled inside. Logan clapped him on the back, before they wordlessly walked back up to the mansion.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: bold

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Storyline

To save his Son,Gambit goes to the last people he thought would ever help him,the X-men

Chapter Thirty - Two

Logan stood in the doorway of the parlor, watching the exchange between the LeBeaus with curiosity. He had been worried, when Remy's family arrived half an hour ago, that there was going to be bloodshed. The only real question was whose.

Judging by the dark look on Remy's face when he passed Rogue, she was the one that called them... and Remy wasn't happy about it. He had spent the last twenty minutes listening to what sounded like a heated debate. Remy was standing at the window, once again holding his son's pacifier, which surprised Logan. It hadn't made an appearance since the farm.

Silently, Rogue slipped past Logan, and walked up to Remy. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she said: "I know your mad. You probably have every right ta be. I didn't ask first. But Remy, they needed to know."

"Non. Now dey here fixin t' die wit' de res' of us! Dey not part o' dis Rogue." Remy shrugged her hand off.

"OUI we are, boy. Dat's _my _grandson dat out dere somewhere. He Belle's only chil'. Y' tink we jus' sit here?!" Marius demanded.

"Dis be a mutant figh', Marius. Y' got no place bein' dere. Dis man, he kill ya wit'out a secon' glance." Remy replied.

"Remy. You need t' tink calm bout dis," Remy's father stated calmly. "If'n y'all go dere wit' dese numbers you not come back out. Neither Jean-Luc."

"_If_ you go in dere, you won' either Pere," Remy replied.

"We can't win wit'out them, Remy," Rogue interjected. "Y' heard Logan and Magneto earlier. We ain't got the numbers to win this. I know you're mad. You can be mad at me all you want, but we need their help."

"I can't lose my entire family!" Remy replied. "An' dis wouldn't be an issue if ya left it alone. Logan, I be moving into de guest room now."

Remy turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the curious, and in Julien's case, angry, expressions on his family's faces.

Logan stepped aside to let them past, and then stated: "Well. It looks like we got some shufflin' t' do to make you all fit."

"Dis not all o' us. We already made de arrangements. We jus' came t' let my son know we're here. We are goin' back to de hotel now," Jean-Luc replied, while standing, Marius, Henri, and Julien joining him.

"Okay. How many are we talkin' about?" Logan questioned.

"They called in the whole family for this Logan." Rogue replied from the corner, with tear stains on her checks, but dry eyed.

"Two hundred thirty one. About. Though, Mattie, Mercy, an' a few others not in de figh' About two hundred y' can count on being there." Henri replied.

Henri then walked over to Rogue. "Don't worry none. He jus' needs time t' cool off. He'll be forgivin' ya by nightfall for sure. Tomorrow at the latest."

Rogue shook her head slowly, then wiped her eyes. "Even if he don't, I made the righ' call."

"Y' sure did, chere. De boy t'ink he cen handle anythin', but he can't. And dis burden ain't y'alls," Marius stated grimly. "De one he ain't got no besness dragin inta dis was you."

"Now hold on just a minute. We appreciate the help. I agree this is y'all's fight too, but this IS _our_ business. Sinister's been a torn in our sides for years, and he ain't got no business taken some innocent kid. So _WE_ are involved. Deal with it." Logan stated before leaving the room.

"Well, dat was rude." Julian stated.

"We lost a good man on the that farm," Rogue said. "Two more may never fight again. But most importantly, we didn't find little Jean, _but_ we did find his daughter. His three year old daughter, who until we got back here he had never gotten a chance ta meet. This is our fight too."

"S'il vous plaît, pardonne-leur (Please, Forgive them.) Dey tend ta not tink." Henri stated, while he glared at the men who not very long ago was his enemy.

Jean-Luc escorted the others out of the room, and Rogue trailed after, to the waiting cars, and the cousins who were left outside. Emil and Theoren, as well as Gris Gris, were standing outside of the cars, smoking, the cars were still mostly filled. And of course, there were even more back at the hotels.

"How'd it go?" Theoren asked as he threw away his butt.

"'Bout de way we thought. Dis one, she not tell him we coming." Marius stated, while climbing into his car. Gris Gris climbed in as well and they drove down the driveway, Henri and Emil's car following shortly after. Theoren glared another moment, but obeyed when Jean- Luc gestured to the car.

"Why you sharin' a room wit' my brother-in-law? I never did like de man, Mais, dis is a insult ta my sister's memory. She not dead even a year." Julian asked suddenly.

"He's in my room, but I ain't sleepin wit' 'im. Hell, we ain't even a couple." Rogue said defensively. "Fact is, after today, I ain't sure he's gonna wanna be friends still."

"Julian. Let it be." Jean- Luc called, gesturing to the car Julian had waiting for him. As soon as they drove away, Jean-Luc continued. "Désolé (Sorry), He always be lookin' fer reason. He never liked Remy before Belle died. After...after he blame my son."

"I know," Rogue said as the final car drove away, and with a sigh she walked inside hoping to defuse some of Remy's anger.

~o~O~o~

Emma had finally found Scott, who, even after coming inside, had not actually gone to speak with her. Scott was in the kitchen, preparing himself a light lunch, when she walked up to him. She hugged him from behind briefly (Emotional comforting/turmoil weren't her thing really.)

"Scott. I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but we need to talk about something important." Emma said, with all her usual self-assurance, though inside she was worried. They hadn't exactly talked about kids.

"Okay. Meet me in the office in about ten minutes," Scott said. He wanted to eat before whatever bad news had happened now ruined his appetite.

Emma nodded calmly, but she was nervous, both about his reaction, and if he would actually show up. They had both, she was sure, heard the commotion in the parlor. Whatever happened hadn't been good. It just worked to intensify Emma's fears.

The 'what ifs' were still haunting her, but now the maybes were as well. Maybe Scott would breakdown from this. Maybe he wouldn't comeback at all. She feared both beyond anything she had ever imagined she could feel for another. But then she already loved this child more than she ever thought was possible as well.

Emma's musings were interrupted when she saw Rogue on her way to the office. Rogue was sitting on the foot of the stairs, recent tears still stained her cheeks. Rogue looked up and attempted to smile.

"What is it dear? Has something more occurred?" Emma began, concerned.

"No. Nothin like that, anyway. I called for help from Remy's people. They came, but Remy's pissed at me. He told Logan he was takin his stuff back to the guest room. I...I don' know if we're friends now. I think it was right, but what if it wasn't? What if I jus got Remy's whole family killed, like he said?"

"I don't think he actually meant that," Emma began. as she sat next to Rogue. "I have a hard time reading him, but some leaks through. I think he was just scared at that moment. I doubt he moves back to the guest wing. And even if he does, I just can't see him throwing away your friendship for it. After all, you may be the first person he met since losing his wife that he really even noticed.

"Thanks, Emma." Rogue said shakily. "I hope you're right - that we can get past this and be friends again."

Emma assured her once more before heading on to her office. Scott was already there. He had seen her talking to Rogue, and so had slipped silently past. Then he sat in the 'visitors' chair and waited. Hoping it wasn't more bad news, but doubting it, with the way Rogue was crying.

Emma didn't make him wait long, before she entered herself.

"Hello, Scott. I've been trying to pin you down all night, and this morning." She said as she sat herself, on the edge of her desk.

"Is Rogue alright? Did something else happen?" Scott asked, concerned for the girl.

"Yes. Well, she will be. She and Remy are at odds at the moment. But they'll work it out. He's not nearly as mad as he was. And he was never as mad as she thought he was. He reacted without thinking, really. Now that he's working past his emotions on the subject, he begrudgingly agrees that this was probably the only real way to win."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, Rogue called in his family."

"Oh," Scott replied, not really understanding.

"That's not why I needed to talk to you about, though," Emma said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Scott, um, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"_"

"Scott? I _know_ this is a terrible shock, and horrible timing. We never even talked about having children. But–"

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to just throw this at you right now. I know I didn't put it the best way and-"

"Emma, you don't have to apologize! This is wonderful news. I always dreamed of having children."

Emma dived into Scott's arms, relieved that he wasn't upset. She dared to begin to hope everything was going to be okay. They would find Gambit's son. She and Scott were going to be fine. Better than fine. They were going to be parents. He hadn't even freaked about what could have happened at the farm.

As if he'd read her thoughts, perhaps she'd projected without meaning to, Scott paled as he pulled away from her. "Why didn't you say something sooner? What if you'd been assigned to the field? Or even to help Kitty?"

"I found out after. Scott, I would never have gone had I known. Not even to just sit on the plane. You can't sacrifice one child for another."

"Agreed. I know you already volunteered to remain home. But we need to tell Logan. He needs to know now so we can keep you both safe."

Emma agreed and the couple went in search of their leader, intent on telling him right away.

~o~O~o~

Rogue found Remy sitting at the end of her bed, head down, with his hands hanging between his knees.

He spoke before she could say anything. "Désolé (Sorry). I los' it when I saw dem. I was just scared 'bout wha' could happen. Mais I had no right t' take it out on you like dat. I understand completely if ya really do wan' me outta here."

"Do you want to go? I mean, are ya still wantin' t' move to the guest room. Cause there ain't no way I'm gonna let ya handle him wit'out us."

"I meant de room. I ain't gonna lay into you fer doing wha needed ta be done."

"I want ya t' stay. In my room, and with the X-men. For as long as you want to be here. I knew ya'd be mad. I figured y'd stay that way. Maybe always." Rogue said, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Non, Chere. I may not agree wit' y' mais I know you t'ink you helpin'. Can't say I blame ya fer dat one." Remy said, as he hugged the girl. She continued to sniffle for a moment, before pulling herself together.

He then silently moved about the room, unpacking his things. Some he had packed, first while he was still angry, then when he was convinced she would be. However, the majority had arrived with his father, thanks to Tante Mattie.

Judging by the contents of the two large trunks, she knew Remy didn't intend to return to New Orleans. She had packed most of his and Jean-Luc's clothing, as well as several of Little Jean's favorite toys.

At the sight of the contents of the second trunk, Remy let out a ragged breath before slamming the lid. He couldn't deal with his son's things. Not right now, when he wasn't certain the boy would return to him. Rogue had been silently watching as he unpacked, fear griping her when she realized he really had intended to leave. At least at first. Now though, as his pain radiated off of him, she couldn't help but cry with him.

The pair sat on the trunk crying softly as they hugged one another. Whether Rogue's pain was from Remy's memories, the empathy that still hadn't left her, or her own feelings of concern for both father and child, no longer really mattered. At this point, they were so entangled it was doubtful that even Charles would have been able to tell what part of it was the 'real' Rogue.

~o~O~o~

Emma and Scott located Logan with Alice and Laura in the library. Logan had the little girl in his lap as he read a old copy of _The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson_. Logan looked almost embarrassed when he saw the couple looking at him, but recovered quickly. He silently handed the book to Alice, who was sitting at his feet, and placed Laura in her lap, assuring both girls that everything was fine, and that he would return in a moment.

As soon as they walked out of the library, however, Logan demanded to know what was wrong. The couples stress was clear to him by their expressions.

"Logan, there's no easy way to say this, I'm pregnant. I know that this is terrible timing with what's coming and-" Emma began but was cut off by Scott.

"And I'm sure you realize this means I need her as far from potential harm as possible."

Logan stared at the couple for a moment, before agreeing that she must be kept safe. Assured that Logan wasn't angry, or at least wasn't showing it, the couple wandered off. Logan continued to stand there for a few minutes.

He had a bad feeling about this. About all of it. There really was no way they were all coming back. Worse, he knew they were aware of that. How were they going to handle the aftermath?

Losing Xavier had nearly destroyed the X-men. They were barely hanging on, and knew Sinister was aware they were coming. His only real hope was that HE would underestimate their numbers - but it was doubtful. Suddenly, it felt like they didn't have enough time to prepare. Sighing, Logan did the only thing he could, return to the library to finish the book.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: bold

telepathic message/talking: underlined

.

Chapter Thirty-Three

Remy and Rogue sat facing each other on the dock, the sunset behind them. They sat cross legged, with their knees touching, and their hands in their lap.

"Are ya sure 'bout this?" Rogue asked hesitantly.

"Oui. Are y'? If you ain't, dis won't work." Remy replied.

"I-I'm jus' scared o' hurting you." she said, looking down and chewing her lip.

"You won't. Promise," Remy said, to Rogue's hesitant nod, before he continued. "Remember what Emma said. T'ink about, how you want t' be free of de gloves. Den concentrate hard on how ya feel."

Rogue closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she began to consider on her goal. Remy waited until he felt her relax, then he reached out and took her hand without warning.

He intentionally reached out and 'felt' her emotions, holding on until she felt nervous, but then letting go just before the drain could start. She opened her eyes, and he encouraged her to try again.

Twenty minutes later, Rogue's nerves were raw. They had had five close calls, but she had yet to absorb him. "I'm not sure..."

"Do you want t' try one more time? Or are you done for now?" Remy asked, unsure if continuing is a good idea right now, but not wanting to cut her off for fear of it damaging her confidence.

"One more time, I think." Rogue replied, Remy nodded, and Rogue closed her eyes once more. Remy waited patiently, while Rogue worked on relaxing. A few minutes later, she was once again calm, and he took her hand.

He was able to hold on for about three minutes, and was hoping that they may break the record of four, when Logan yelled as he came through the bushes "Hey, Rogue."

The reaction was immediate, and unexpected. Rogue's powers kicked back in with her distraction, and Remy wasn't able to pull away in time to prevent the drain. She gets the brief rush of memories and emotions before they pull away at the same time.

"Désolé. I let go late."

"No. It's _my_ fault. I shouldn't be playin with my powers like this." Rogue replied as she stood, brushing off her pants.

"Non, I offered t' help. Dis is fine, Cher. It not'in'." Remy stood as well. He could feel where this was headed.

"No, Remy. I-I can't risk hurtin you. If Logan's up to it, after this is over, good. But not you."

"I be fine Cher!" Remy replied to her retreating form, before turning to Logan. "Dat was terrible timin."

"Ya could warn people you're busy." Logan grunted back, wanting to go after the girl.

"What was ya needin'?" Remy replied, giving up on the argument before it could become one.

"Nothin. I was gonna send her to grab some food." Logan said.

"I'll go. An' I tell her y sent her too. Dat way maybe I can talk t' her bout dis 'fore she gets too worked up." Remy replied, heading after her.

~o~O~o~

The silence in the car was nearly deafening. Rogue simply looked out the widow without any attempt at conversation.

Finally, on the way back from the store, Remy asked: "So you gonna talk to me anymore?"

"Of course I am. But I ain't changing my mind. I don't wanna hurt you." Rogue said, without looking at him.

"Rogue. Look at me." Remy said, then sighed when she shrugged and continued to look out of the window. "Anna. Look at me."

Grouchily, she turned around, favoring him with a glared at him. "Don't go around callin' me that! I don't want everyone ta hear it."

"Who's goin hear moi? We in de car." Remy reminded, then returned to subject. "You have my memories. You know dat I heal fast. Maybe not like Logan, but quick enough."

" I don' wanna risk it. What if- what if I orphan little Jean, you think I'd be okay with that?" Rogue demanded.

"You won't! Look. We practice half hour, probably longer if not for Logan, and you absorbed me once _slightly_. It wasn' even enough t' make me dizzy. I pay attention t' your nerves, I pull away when you're done." Remy said, pulling over to look at her.

"What if you slip up? Or I do?" Rogue demanded.

"Rogue, I've survived worse. It be fine. D'accord. We wait 'til after we get him home, mais den we try again? " Remy ran a hand through his hair, and returned to the road.

"Okay. But only if someone is close by, just in case." Rogue agreed, but was trying to think of a way to change his mind.

~o~O~o~

She blinked her eyes, as the first thing she noticed was pain. Incredible pain. And she groaned slightly.

"'Ro, don try ta move, Darlin," Logan said, appearing above her.

"Wha-" Storm began, surprised how dry her throat was.

"You were hurt. The farm went bad - intel was wrong." Logan supplied, while tucking a blanket back around her. "That Prism, he reflected the lightning back at ya."

"Did-" She tried again, wanting to know how bad it had been.

"Don try ta talk too much yet. Ya've been out a coupla days. But ya still have a lotta healin' ta do." Logan cut her off again. He had no intention of giving her the bad news right now: about Forge or Kitty.

"What-" She began again, and attempted to sit up.

Logan quickly, and gently, helped her sit up and handed her a small glass of water. She took the chance to both look around the room, and down at herself. She noted the closed curtains around three of the other beds, and assumed they were others injured at the farm. She herself was already feeling weak again, though she hadn't been awake very long. But she wanted to know how bad it had been.

"Logan. Who was hurt? Did we find the baby? I know he wasn't in that room-"

"He wasn't there at all," Logan said, cutting her off. "We did find Laura: my three-year-old daughter - courtesy of Weapon X. We had a few injuries, but ya don't need ta worry 'bout that right now."

Logan eased Ororo back down onto her back, before sitting in the chair next to her bed. He grasped her hand and tried to think of the best way to word what he wanted to. After a minute he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"'Ro... you know that I care a lot for you, Darlin'. If I had the time, I would ask you this proper. I- I love you." Logan began awkwardly. "I wish I could do this somewhere nice. 'Ro, would you think about marryin' me? I mean if-"

"Don't 'if', Logan. I love you, too. Yes, I will marry you! I don't need to think about it." Storm replied, trying to sit back up. "But don't 'if'. You're coming back from this. Nothing's going to happen to you."

It took a moment for her response to sink in. When it did, Logan smiled happily, before pulling a jewelry box from his pocket. Then he showed her the ring and helped her put it on her finger.

She kissed him briefly before stating: "I mean it Logan. I love you, and you are coming home."

~o~O~o~

Remy stood in the kitchen, making funnel cakes, while Laura watched with interest and Alice coated the pastries with powdered sugar. Remy had spotted the girls looking bored in the TV room a short while ago and had promptly 'recruited' them to help him make a snack.

Both girls seemed to be enjoying the process, which is what he had hoped for, and he was enjoying their company as well. He loved children, and cooking, so it was going well.

"Mr. LeBeau. I wanted you to know, sir, that Little Jean is a very good baby. I loved taking care of him. He's so easy to adore." Alice said a moment later.

Remy nodded, while wiping up the spill. His hand had jerked at the mention of his son, and the batter had landed on the counter instead of the fryer. He didn't want to talk about the baby right now, but he wanted to know if his son was alright.

"Wha's he plannin'? Do you know?" He asked after a moment.

"...I don't know. I know whatever he is planning, it can't be good. But he had pretty much ignored Jean, and Laura, since he brought Jean to me. I'm sorry that he took the child from you, sir. I-I just don't know what he wants." Alice replied, sliding off the stool, and planning to leave the kitchen.

"Dose cakes ain't gonna sugar themselves, petit, you should finish." Remy said, changing the subject, as he slid some of the cooled snack onto a small plate for Laura.

Alice nodded, and sat back down, grateful that he had dropped the subject.

Rogue and Logan wandered in shortly afterwards, following the smell. They smiled at the three of them hunched over the counter, while Laura animatedly described the cartoon she had watched that morning, and they ate the treat.

"You know she's gonna bounce off the walls with that much sugar in her, dontcha?" Rogue asked, as she sat next to Remy.

"Oui. But then, I spoil her like an uncle. Then give her back t' Logan to calm her down." Remy replied with a laugh.

Logan grumbled at this, but was pleased to see the girls so relaxed and happy. If having to deal with a sugar rush later was the price for that smile, he was okay with it. Not that he'd tell Gambit that.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Chapter Thirty Four

Scott was watching the sunset from the patio. He was deep in thought, in less than twenty-four hours, they would be going into the biggest battle that they had faced in this situation, possibly ever. They were unprepared and he knew it. He knew Logan and Remy knew it. Thankfully, Remy's people had arrived, but they were an unknown.

They had never fought together before, either side by side or across from each other. It was a risky move to do this. How were they to work as a team with out having ever worked together before ? They'd never even spoken to each other. Scott had a sinking feeling that this was not going to end well.

Emma found him out there a few minutes later, as the sun disappeared, she sat in the next chair and waited.

" We aren't all coming back from this." Scott says quietly.

" I know." Emma replied, well aware that they weren't the only ones contemplating this tonight.

The mood of the house was far different then before the farm. No one had any faith left that this would go well. Remy's apprehension was so great, that he hadn't been able to sit for more than a minute, even at dinner. Rogue, Wanda, and Lorna were wandering the halls like ghosts, their fear so thick that Emma had to escape, mostly because her own fear mirrored theirs.

She was certain that they wouldn't return from this, at least not all of them, maybe none of them, and the idea terrified her. Worse, in a way, was the behavior of the other, because they all were behaving like this was good-bye.

Magneto had gathered his children to him, after attempting once more to convince Pietro to stay behind, and they were sitting together in the library. Their demeanor was that of a Wake. They mourned as if Father and Son were already dead.

Remy and Rogue had disappeared into their room as soon as dinner was finished, and continued to sit in silence, holding each other, but lost in their own thoughts. Both fearful of what tomorrow would bring.

Logan had taken Laura down to the medlab, to introduce her to Ororo. Despite her reassurances, he feared leaving them behind. After all there were worse things than death. Sinister was a master of them all.

Scott interrupts Emma's reverie. He then stands and holds out a hand to her, before pulling her gently to her feet, and they head upstairs. Ten minutes later, they pull past the front gates, their departure unnoticed at the moment.

~o~O~o~

Laura sat at the table, her brow furled in concentration, tongue sticking out slightly between her lips as she carefully colored a tree with a fat green crayon. Logan watched her silently as she carefully colored the picture in the coloring book Rogue had picked up for the child when she and Remy had done the shopping.

" She loves to color, but she gets so frustrated when she misses the lines." Alice said from behind Logan.

" How long have you been taking care of her?" Logan asked in response.

" About two years, ever since Sinister found me. I think she arrived just before me, but I don't know for certain." Alice replied, while smiling at the little girl.

" What does he want? I mean why's he takin a bunch o' kids." Logan asked, in a growl.

" I don't know exactly. He said _I_ was a perfect sample, and the price my mother paid for defying him... But I don't know why he took Jean or Laura." Alice replied, smoothing the child's hair back from her forehead.

_Well, whatever caused him to take Laura is still a mystery. But I think we can guess why he took Jean-Luc._ Logan mused, thinking about Remy's story of being subject to the monster's knife.

" We'll figure it out. " Logan stated. " Meanwhile, I'd like you girls to meet someone."

Logan led Alice and Laura down to the medlab. He wanted to introduce them to Ororo. In case something goes wrong. In case for some reason he doesn't make it back. He needed them to know Ororo.

" Laura, Alice this is Ororo Monroe, Storm. She will be staying here with you tomorrow." Logan began as he led them over to Storm's bed.

Alice looked down at the clearly broken woman, and then up at Logan in confusion. The way he worded that, it had sounded as if this woman would be taking care of them, but she wasn't going to be doing much of anything for a while from the look of her. Logan noticed her expression, and nodded toward Laura before gesturing slightly a 'follow me' and walking over to the empty part of the room.

" I need you to keep an eye on Laura for me, 'Ro too. Things...may not go that well tomorrow. I wanna make sure you all are safe. Besides. She'll be Laura's step-mother soon enough. " Logan said. Alice nodded, as they watched Laura smile as Storm tells her a story.

~o~O~o~

Wanda rapped quietly on Rogue's door. She didn't really want to disturb the occupants if they were sleeping, neither one of them did that enough as it was. But at the soft' come in' she walked in any way.

" Gambit-Remy, your father is down in the parlor." Wanda stated, as she opened the door.

Remy silently nodded, and climbed out of the bed, attempting not to wake the woman beside him. Rogue stirred, but drifted back into sleep without waking. Putting a finger to his lips, Remy grabbed his boots before he stepped out of the room and shut the door.

" Y' said my père was here?" Remy asked as he pulled on his boots.

" Huh? Oh yes, your Father is in the parlor." Wanda replied, before slipping down the stairs. She still wasn't completely comfortable around him.

Remy sighed before making his way down stairs behind her. He found his father standing at the window he himself had been staring out the last time they met in here.

" Bonjour, père( Hello, Father.)" Remy began. "Quelque chose est mal ?( Is something wrong?)

"Non, mais j'ai besoin de parler avec vous. ( No but I need to talk with you.)" his Father replied, turning to face him.

"Bon, qu'est-ce ?( Okay, what is it?)" Remy replied, gesturing for his father to sit.

"Vous êtes heureux ici.( You are happy here.)" his father began, holding up a hand when Remy started to interrupt. "Y' are, son, dere no reason t' deny. I could tell de minute I came in. Dere's not'in wrong wit bein happy here."

" Père wha' are y' _"

" Wha I'm sayin mon fils, dat we always be yer family. Mais, dese... dey yer people." Jean-Luc replied. " Stay. We can handle t'ings at home. Jus_ Jus don' stay away ."

" I won't père," Remy replied, hugging his father, "Je vous promets (I promise you) I won't."

"Bon. Now. Gat'er dis new group of yours. We need a real plan, yes? "

Remy agreed and quickly left in search of Logan. Everything was coming together easier than he thought it would. He never would have guessed his father would want him to stay here. If only getting his son back could be that easy. Right now, it didn't really feel possible. He feared his own reaction if they failed. His and Rogue's.

~o~O~o~

Wanda had rejoined her father and Pietro in the library, shortly after ensuring that Remy had gone to the parlor. She needed to discuss Kurt with her father. Wanda hoped to secure an invitation to join them on Genosha, but if she failed... well then she would have to learn how to live with Gambit. Because she wasn't leaving Kurt behind again. Hopefully her father would see reason, but if not she could live with it. However, she realized recently that she couldn't live with out Kurt. Not and be happy.

Perhaps it would be hoping for to much that Pietro would back her up. She had no doubt Lorna would, but then Lorna hadn't been invited to this meeting. She had basically been assigned to the kids table, not that Wanda was doing much better. She was allowed in the meeting, but neither her opinions nor her skills were being taken into account. It was very frustrating, and if she hadn't already promised Kurt she would stay home, she would insist on being included right now. Taking a steadying breath, she entered the room, prepared for an argument.

~o~O~o~

The leaders (and sons) of the two guilds joined the mutants in the war room. There wasn't enough chairs for everyone, so the leaders sat, with their respective groups standing behind them.

Jean-Luc sat to the left of Logan, with Henri standing behind him. Marius sat to the right of Logan, across from Jean-Luc, with Julien behind him. Next to Jean-Luc sat Magneto, Lorna and Wanda standing behind him, and Pietro sat next to him. Next to Marius sat Alex. Next to Pietro sat Remy, who was once again holding his son's pacifier as if it could answer all of the uncertainty. Rogue's seat next to Remy was empty at the moment, as she was gathering the others. Scott's seat next to Alex, as well as Emma's seat next to Scott's were currently empty. Hank had just slipped into his own chair, across the table from Logan.

A moment later Rogue slipped into the room, she shook her head at Logan's unasked question and taken her then cleared his throat and pulled up the first tunnel map.

He begins outlining the teams, team leaders being Himself and Gambit as Team one leaders, Rogue and Cyclops as team two leader, Quicksilver and Havok as team three leader, Jean-Luc and Henri as team four leader, Marius and Julien as team five leader, and finally Magneto as team six leader. Logan immediately saw this as a problem.

" Want each team ta have two leaders, in case one falls. Mags can you think of one of your men you would trust with the job?" Logan asked with a grunt.

" Logan, we have a hole in my team as well, Cyclops is gone. " Rogue replied before Magneto could respond, handing Logan the note she had found in Scott's room.

" What do you mean gone?" Havok asked, concerned over his brother.

" She means, Summers took off with Frost. The note says they will be back tomorrow morning, but we can't count on it. So we need two new leaders. Or one leader and one back up." Logan replied.

" I'll do it!" Came the voice from the doorway making them all jump. They turn quickly to spot a man in a uniform. A man that most of them recognize with a groan.

" Wade. What're you doin here?" Logan questions, though not sure he wanted the answer.

" Well... I heard a rumor that you were going to kick some major ass. I asked myself ' Greg, can we really pass up a opportunity to kick ass' and then I answered ' Of course I can!' but then I said 'Greg, get off your ass,put down the nachos and join the fight! We haven't even gotten to test our new Beretta.' So here I am." Wade stated, still leaning on the door.

Marius rubbed his forehead, Julien looked like he was developing a headache as well. Remy was hitting his head on the table. Logan was growling. Magneto was glaring, and Rogue was simply staring at the crazed mercenary.

Finally the silence was broken when Rogue asked. " Who's Greg?"

"_huh?" Wade replied, looking at the young woman.

" Who's Greg? You said you talked to Greg?" Rogue repeated.

" I don't know what you're talking about sweetheart." Wade replied, winking at her.

" Okay, nevermind." Logan interrupts. " Good we have another leader. Deadpool you're with Ro- Magneto."

Magneto frowned as this, but Rogue was clearly relieved, so Logan then went on with the plan, after assuring everyone that Cyclops would return by morning, as long as they weren't captured or killed.

Twenty minutes, and five interruptions via Wade later, everyone understood the plan. At which point, Logan had Jean-Luc call in the rest of his men so they could run a practice sim as a team. It wasn't a perfect plan. In fact the idea of allowing so many outsiders into the danger room made him nervous, but they had to make sure the teams would work.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Chapter Thirty-Five

The groups went their separate ways after the last run, near eleven in the evening. After seeing his family to the door, Remy tiredly walked up the stairs. All in all it hadn't gone terribly. Not perfect by any means, but not terribly. Even Logan agreed to that. The worst of the runs had been Magneto's. Deadpool had wandered off five minutes into the sim, leaving his team behind. Though he had managed to get ahead of them and eliminate three-quarters of the opposition, he had neglected to protect his flank, therefore loosing three of his men.

This had in turn, resulted in Magneto getting into a huge screaming match with the mad man. Thus, missing the timer, and the sim ended in the 'destruction' of the tunnel. Logan was furious. As was Remy. It was then agreed that Wade was to freelance through the battle, with the new plan of him helping where ever he saw the need. They had run the sim again, with out Wade and Magneto's team passed.

Naturally this meant that they then ran the sim with all teams in at the same time...twice. Which actually worked out better, in the timing. However, it became painfully apparent by the third run, that they were going to lose people. There just wasn't a way around it. They could only hope that they managed to keep it to the minimum. Separately, they were hoping the worst case would be some injuries Everyone was exhausted, but none were ready yet to sleep. Fears of tomorrow, weighed on them all.

~o~O~o~

Wanda and Lorna sat with their father and brother, as Erik and Pietro went over the plan again, trying to find potential holes. Both in their own teams and in the enemies.

" The biggest issue, really. Is that we have no idea how many there are. I could zip down there-" Pietro started, constrating on speaking slowly enough for them to understand him.

" NO!" Came the joint response to his proposal before he could finish.

" You will do nothing fool hardy, or you can remain with your sisters tomorrow."

" Nowwaitaminute!Youcan'tteallmewhattodowithmyteam!" Pietro steams, but then attempts to slow down enough to be understood, at least by Wanda " My-team-doesn't-go-in-without-me!"

" They won't. As long as you don't do anything stupid Pie. Think about it, if you get captured that's just another person we have to save, adding to the overall danger of the mission. Additionally, think of the morale of your team. They would be devastated to lose you." Wanda replied.

Lorna then leaves the room quickly. the idea of loosing her father and brother devastated her, but she had been taught long ago not to show weakness in public. It wasn't the place of a leader, or a future leader.

Wanda slipped out after her a few minutes later, when she was sure that Pietro and their father were no longer arguing. Wanda found her way to their room, and let herself in. She knew Lorna had come in here to cry, but she also knew Lorna shouldn't be alone right now.

" This is so unfair! I know I'm being selfish, but I'm not ready to rule Genosha. I shouldn't have to lose my entire family for the sake of someone I've never met." Lorna said, quietly.

" Hey. One, I'm not going anywhere, so you will neither be alone, nor have to rule, even if we lose them. Two, how likely do you really think it is that we would loose both our father and our brother? Three, I know you're scared, and angry. I know you're still hurt by what happened a few weeks ago, but Lorna. We are talking about a tiny helpless baby. That's in the hands of a monster. No matter what you think of his father, can you really condemn a child to such a fate?" Wanda stated, irritated at her sister, but also understanding her fear.

" _No... I really couldn't. " Lorna sniffed. " I just wish there was a safer way."

" We all do." Wanda replied hugging her sister.

~o~O~o~

Ororo, down in the medlab, prayed softly for the safe return of those she loved. She didn't notice that Kurt and Bobby were near by doing the same. They feared what was coming. Maybe more than those upstairs, that had been fortunate enough to miss the farm. They had been there however, and they feared the upcoming battle with a personal dread.

Logan, all were sure, would return. Remy, it was possible that he would be okay, but none in the medlab knew for certain. It was Rogue and Cyclops they feared for the worst. Because they were vulnerable. More so than the other two. And, from what Hank had told them, they were also paired together.

Storm feared the damage this battle would inflict upon the future of the team... if they failed, she wasn't sure there would still be a team to worry about. They were hanging on by a thread as it was, before this.

~o~O~o~

Alice and Laura didn't stir when Logan opened the door to their room. He had a sudden strong desire just to see them. He just needed to assure that they were there and safe. He'd seen the scout watching them earlier.

He feared the element of surprise may be gone for them, but he also feared an attempt to take the girls back during tomorrow's raid. It would be the perfect time after all. Logan was undecided on what to do. If he could, he would lock these girls, and Rogue, down in the medlab with the injured. But that wouln't help much anyway. Not if Sinister's men wanted them. Perhaps he could talk Remy's father into leaving some fighters here to guard the mansion.

Logan quicklu headed down the stairs to go to the hotel they were staying in. He wanted to square it away tonight, while there was still time to invent a plan B.

~o~O~o~

Remy entered their room, Rogue was in the bathroom, the shower running`. He wasn't surprised. It had been a hard run. In fact it had bothered him that she'd been tagged three times, out of the five runs she preformed. She tended to jump in in favor of her teammates. This was a trait he admired. However, she wasn't as good at dodging as he was.

Remy himself had only been tagged once, during the last sim, when seeing both Rogue and Jean-Luc go down. It had distracted him. He had to be more careful in the real battle tomorrow. because far more was a stake than a paint splartered uniform.

Remy sat on the bed and tiredly pulled off his boots, then socks, droping them in a heap on the floor, soon joined by his shirt. When ROgue stepped out of the bathrrom a moment later, he walked past her to grab a quick shower of his own, stating as he shut the door. " I bee righ' out cher."

Rogue nodded, then quickly went around,picking up the room, as she did everynight, before she laid down. She had just settled in when Remy emerged from the bathroom. He smiled at her as he climbed into bed, setting Jean's pacifier on the nighttable next to his water glass.

" Cher. I wanna talk t' ya bout wha happen in de sim." Remy began a moment later, just after he turned off the lamp.

" mhmm."

" Don do dat tomorrow. "

" Wha?"

" De jumpin in fron of de ot'ers. (Please) Don' do dat. It stopped m' heart every time. Logan too."

" Remy... I'm responsible for the safty o' my team. Emil an Theo are on that team."

" I know...jus'... don' die in dere. I never forgive myself." Remy replied, hugging her breifly to himself at the idea.

" We've been over this. I ain't gonna die. I have your powers still in the front of my mind. " Rogue replied.

Remy hesitated a moment, then he leaned down and kissed her forehead before she could react. She wasn't expecting it, and therefore the drain started instantly. Miraculasly she was able to turn it off, long enough to push the dizzy man away.

_Don' be mad, Cher. I hadda make sure you had 'nough o' me in ya t' live through tomorrow._ Was the only thing she got from him, along with a pulse of his powers.

Groaning slightly, she sat up and turned on the lamp. " That, Remy LeBeau, was a fool thing to do. What if I hadn't been able ta pull back? What do you think woulda happened? What if your too weak tomorrow? What will happen to us all if that trips you up!"

" I knew wha' I was doin. We pratice it 'nough dat I knew y' be able ta stop it. 'sides, I need y' to be okay tomorrow. " Remy replied, tiredly.

Rogue glared friercely at him, but he smiled in return, sighing with resingnation she laid back down. There wasn't a way to undo the absorbtion. He did tend to withstand it better than most, aside from Logan, so hopefully he would be fine by morning.

She rolled over, facing away from him, fully intending to ignore him the rest of the night, when he spoke again. " I know dis is prob'ly de worst time ta ask... mais, Anna, would y' go to dinner wit' me when dis is all over?"

Rogue thought about it for several minutes, while Remy worried that she was not going to forgive him, when she finally nodded, then said. " When everything is settled. But you gotta promise not t' do that again. "

" I can promise to try. Dat the best I can offer. Cause I can't garantee it won't be needed again." Remy said. Rogue sighed, expecting such a response, before nodding again, and drifting to sleep.

~o~O~o~

Jean-Luc, Marius, Julien, and Henri gathered in Jean-Luc's room, along with their wives. They decided they needed to discuss the worst case scenario, and what would happen to the Guilds.

" I appoint the idea dat Mercy and Collette can rule de guilds together, if none o' us return. Dey know as much as dere husbands in de ways t' rule." Marius suggested.

" I have t' agree. Dat is if you are willin?" Jean-Luc replied, looking at the mentioned brides. Jean-Luc and Marius were both widowed, for years. But both men also understood the pain these young women may face.

" Wha' if... what if only one return." Collette asked, thinking of what happened at they wedding.

" Den, you decide between de t'ree wha happen. Though, I don' t'ink it will be a problem. We are all in agreement. If any one of us should make it, and de others not, den he shall rule both guilds. Twas de reasons for de joining t' begin wit'." Marius stated, Jean look and their sons nodding.

" I don' t'ink Remy returnin' even if he lives." Collette stated.

" Non. Remy is stayin here. Wit' his ot'er people. As I have requested." Jean-Luc replied. Again the men nodded, having already been aware of this plan. " His other people, dey have a better chance keepin de bebe away from dat monster, after all."

" Dat don' mean he won't help you." Henri added. " He loves his family very much. Mais, he must t'ink of what's best for his son. Our future Patriarch."

" We can handle it, if it comes to dat." Mercy assured them. " Now, I must be getting back t' de room. Tante agreed t' watch de girls, mais, she's tired too."

" Oui. and you know dat we, Mercy and I can rule together witout de fighin. " Collette added, before struggling to her own feet, Collette was very heavily pregnant with her first child, a son, who was due to arrive in the next month.

After the women head to bed, Julian turns to the patrairchs to ask. " Is it really fair t' dem or out people t' let Remy out dat easy? I don' like 'im. I never will. Mais he's been trained t' lead."

" And so have your wives. " Jean-Luc replied, suddenly very tired. " It is for de best anyhow. T'ink bout it Julian. If you and Remy were t' return, wit'out de rest of us. Could you rule beside him wit'out starting a new war?"

Julian's silence was answer enough for both fathers. Hopefully, if it cme to it, Julian would try to remain peaceful with Remy. But the chances were better if Mercy were ruling the Theives. At least for now, until the wounds of loosing Belle had faded. For both men.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

Chapter Thirty-Six

Jean-Luc, Henri and Ninety-eight Thieves, along with ten wives and twenty-nine children ( between the ages of birth to twelve years) arrived with the dawn. The normally silent Thieves were on edge this morning. The noise inside the foyer would have woken the entire house, had anyone still been in bed. This was actually rather shocking to those who were familiar with the Thieves.

Logan greeted them at the door, along with Lorna, but had quickly sent Lorna for Remy to take over the introductions. Partly because there were so many of them, and partly because he honestly didn't want to get to know more of them than was necessary before the battle. Clearly they felt pretty much the same way about the mutant warriors already in the mansion.

Marius,Julian and the one hundred-three Assassins, arrived half an hour later, with their Twelve wives and seventeen children. Logan looked over the recently swollen ranks . He dismissed eight thieves and seventeen Assassins, suggesting they remain to watch the mansion instead. The reason for this was apparent to the other mutants immediately, none of the twenty-five fighters were over seventeen. Logan refused to risk anymore children to this war.

Marius and Jean-Luc looked about to argue, but chose to remain silent. They were, after all, no more comfortable sending in the children than Logan had been. And someone needed to protect the ones left at the mansion.

Collette, Mercy and Tante Mattie were clearly the leaders of the wives. Together, they took over the kitchen, with Tante Mattie as the ringleader, insistent that they needed to be well fed before the battle. The children were underfoot, and soon joined Laura and Alice. Alice joined the wives, while Laura blended into the children.

Rogue wandered into the kitchen at one point, to offer to help, but was shooed away with a " Save yer energy chil' . You need it dis af'ernoon." From Mattie. After that, Rogue hunted for Emma and then went to the Med lab to check on the injured.

Remy found her talking quietly with Kurt, and asked her to come back upstairs with him, so they could talk to Logan. Logan meanwhile sat with Charles, who remained silent. He gave up after a few minutes, and met Remy and Rogue, who in turn, helped him begin organizing the lists of fighters, planning the travel arrangements based on group assignments.

Magneto and Havok's men had left their families at home, where they had families to leave. But Pietro's wife, Crystal had arrived early in the morning, with their infant daughter, Luna in tow. They would remain at the mansion, as well. Pietro also feared leaving them alone at home, worried about retaliation.

Mystique, along with her men Pyro, Blob, and Avalanche arrived as breakfast was being served. Like Deadpool she had heard of the upcoming battle through the assassins channels. No one feared Sinister receiving this news. For one thing, Logan was well aware that Sinister knew they were coming. But more importantly, the message had been very carefully guarded when going out. Deadpool and Mystique were chosen to receive the message, because they were both assassins and mutants. No one outside of the tight circle of communication had heard anything.

Rogue, upon seeing her mother, had stood and left the kitchen. Remy watched with curiosity, not sure why Rogue had been so angered by the woman's appearance. Logan however, quickly cleared up the mystery, by informing Remy quietly, that Rogue would need him for moral support. She and her mother's relationship were beyond strained. Nodding in understanding. Remy then got up and followed the girl.

Remy for her easily in the distraught young woman, in the garden. " Want t' talk about it?"

" No, Rems, I just wanna get through today. Everything after that can wait. Don't worry. I won't let her interfere with the plan." Rogue replied, as she gained control of her anger.

" I wasn' worried about dat, cherie. I worry bout you too, y'know." Remy said, as he hugged her.

Mystique appeared beside them a moment later, and stated in her usual cool voice. " I have no intention of interfering in your life here An-Rogue. I simply want to help."

" I know, Mama. I'm not so stubborn I would turn you away. Not after I got all Remy's people made into this. That wouldn't be right. BUT stay outta my way. Cause I still don't want to know you."

" If that is what you prefer, darling."

" By the way. Your son is down in the medlab. If you care to visit him." Rogue stated, before turning away.

Mystique nodded at this unexpected news, and turned to find her son.

" Son?" Remy asked, after Mystique was gone.

" Kurt's my adoptive brother." Rogue replied.

Remy nodded. _Yet another reason to be amazed that she wants anything to do with me. After what I pulled on Kurt in Genosha..._

~o~O~o~

After everyone had eaten breakfast, Wolverine gathered all who would be going into the raid, to discuss it one more time. If they were going to have any questions, they needed to be addressed now, rather than in the field.

It was quickly agreed, that like Deadpool, Mystique and her team would be mostly overspill. Helping where they were needed, but not assigned to a particular team. Logan felt this was best. They didn't have time to re-work any of the teams.

Scott and Emma slipped into the room as the meeting was beginning, offering no explanation for their absence. Alex looked curiously at his brother, but chose not to bring it up, for now.

" If anyone has questions, they need to be askin' now. cause we ain't got time for em later." Logan said, once more standing in front of the tunnels map.

" Who's the target?" Deadpool asked, a question he had neglected to ask the day before.

" This is a rescue mission Wade. The target is Eight month old Jean-Luc Remy LeBeau. We are to retrieve the child, and get out without the child , or the team, getting hurt. After the child is clear, the target is to take out as many of Sinister's men as possible, as well as Sinister himself. The child however, is the first priority." Logan replied.

" Understood." Wade stated, before walking out of the room. No one really questioned this, as everyone else agreed that they understood the plan. As soon as Logan released the meeting, everyone else headed toward the doors as well.

Rogue grabbed Emma on her way out and asked. " Where did you disappear to?"

" I didn't want to risk my child having no connection to me.I couldn't stand the idea of him or her being illegitimate. He has enough marks against him being a mutant child as it is. We got married last night." Scott replied from behind them.

" Congratulations." Rogue stated, smiling. She was happy for them. She just wished the circumstances were better.

" For what?" Logan asked, walking up behind them.

" Scott and I were married last night."

" I see. Well, congratulations to you both. We'll see bout getting ya a few days off after this is over." Logan replied.

" Thank you." Scott and Emma replied.

~o~O~o~

In The end, there were two hundred thirteen warriors standing ready to enter the tunnels. They all gathered in the front lawn, saying good-bye to the women and children remaining behind.

What had once felt like an impossibly long time, now felt incredibly short. No one spoke of it, but they were all afraid. Afraid of failing. Afraid of an unknown future. In some cases, afraid of losing those they loved. But they all resighly prepared, allowing none of these fears show to anyone, save Emma and Remy, who could see far deeper into them than either would prefer.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the war begins.

Sorry for the delay. I am posting this now, and will update it with any necessary corrections in a few days.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

(Battle of the Tunnels, part one)

The recently formed army of mutants and humans stood ready at the entrance of the tunnel. Had there been any bystanders, they may have been impressed. After years of the world stating that the two could not co-exist, here stood proof to the contrary. By-standers, however, were not in the area, which was really for the best.

Sinister's men, an impressive army in itself, waited for their arrival. Some felt the sting of anger looking at Sinister's men. How dare they be here, alive and whole, when the X-men had lost so many of their own? The X-men were well aware, as was Gambit, that Sinister had the ability to clone his fighters, yet the appearance of Blockbuster, Prism, and Scalphunter in Sinister's ranks served to anger them.

No one really had time to dwell on this however, because more of Sinister's men poured out of the door, weapons ready, as they watched in shock as Dupes (as is the common 'term' for clones) of the fallen enemies appeared. Worse, multiple copies of each stood across from them.

Gambit took a moment to look over his men, then at Rogue, concern growing in his chest. They really weren't all coming back from this, he was now certain. Because they had nearly lost almost everyone at the farm. There had been far less to fight then, on both sides. Logan refused to contemplate their odds, the only goal in mind was getting to the baby. Everything else could wait until that had been done. Wade nodded in anticipation. For him, this was going to be fun.

The armies took a moment to look at each other, weighing the opposition. The air was tense around them, as everyone waited for the first move. Sinister, in the end, broke the spell, by slipping back inside. At this, it was like a battle horn was blown. The X-men moved forward, and with-in moments the two armies clashed together.

Pryo fired up his flamethrower as Gambit pulled out his daggers, which he had brought in favor over his cards, Wolverine unsheathed his claws, and Deadpool drew his swords. The mutants all stood ready, powers barely contained, and the humans all drew they staffs and guns. This battle would not remain completely without notice from the outsiders, a fact that they were well aware .

Gambit took down a line of Prisms first, making a hole in Sinister's flank for some of them to slip into the door. Cyclops, Rogue, and their men didn't hesitate to take the advantage. They were followed by Quicksilver's men, whose team was severed, when the flank closed, filled in by Vertigos, Blockbusters, and Scalphunters. Deadpool and Blob, however, managed to slip in.

Inside, Cyclops' team was greeted by a virtual army of Blockbusters, led by Ruckus. The sight of them, caused Cyclops to hesitate briefly before surging forward with his men, determined to destroy the enemy. He was like a man possessed as he tore into the other team, determined to rid the world of these monsters that were the copies of the man who was his downfall.

Cyclops took down the first Blockbuster with a beam to the head, the second went down as well from the same shot. A third Blockbuster attempted to hit him from behind, however, Cyclops ducked and weaved, before, turning the attack back on his opponent. Using Blockbuster's forward momentum against him, Cyclops ran him into the wall with a skull-crushing force. The fourth Blockbuster grabbed him, before he had a chance to see if the third's head actually made contact with the wall. Growling, Cyclops managed to break Blockbuster's hold on him, at the same time twisting to face the enemy. Without hesitating, he once again activated his visor, blowing Blockbuster through several other dupes and then a wall. Grabbing the final Blockbuster within range by the crouch of his pants and the throat , Cyclops threw him into the ceiling. Cyclops moved further into the crowd as debris, and Blockbuster, fell into a heap behind him.

Rogue faced off against Ruckus. As the clear leader of this little sub group, she assumed that he would know exactly where Sinister, or the baby was. She decided, without any real thought, to take him down as quickly as she could, then take the information from him. She dove at her opponent quickly, catching him off guard, simultaneously charging his face while absorbing him. She threw him away from herself, as she sorted through the information in his head, barely noticing when the charge went off. She barely registered the resulting explosion, which removed Ruckus, and half a dozen Prisms, from the battle permanently.

" They're in the cells, behind the lab." Rogue yelled to the others as she repeated the charge against two Blockbusters, this time grabbing their shirts. Deadpool and Cyclops nodded, as some of the men broke from the fray to run toward the far door.

Deadpool twirls his blades, waiting. After less than a minute, two Blockbusters run at him side-by-side. He quickly and effortlessly dodges one while driving his blades deep into the other. Turning quickly toward the other, he pulls the swords free and embeds them into the next opponent in one motion. Without looking he takes down the next two in a single move, by extending his swords out to his sides, then turning to look for the next kill.

Blob smiled slightly as a line of Blockbusters moved toward him. He stepped forward to meet them, picking up the first one he threw him with a bone crushing force into two more. A third and Fourth opponent jumped on his back, but Blob quickly shrugged them off, catching them at the same time and throwing them into the wall. He then grabbed another, crushing his head in a single move, before looking for more opponents.

A Blockbuster was methodically going through the group of thieves and assassins, crushing them and throwing them into an ever-growing pile. Still more opponents ran toward him, refusing to back down. Blockbuster grabbed an assassin by the throat and uses him to pound in three thieves' skulls, letting him go with his body unrecognizable. He then grabbed one of the men and threw him into a wall, then he stepped on the back of one of the assassins and laughed.

Cyclops with a hand to his visor, was methodically shooting Blockbuster after Blockbuster using short bursts of Optic Beams, in a concentrated blasts. With percussion, he had taken down five more Blockbusters with head shots. He moved slowly across the room, in the direction he presumed Sinister went.

Rogue rapidly went through Blockbuster after Blockbuster, charging and absorbing those within range. She threw cards from the deck Gambit had lent her at those who stayed outside of her reach. An Ace of Hearts landing at the feet of a Blockbuster who was plowing through Pietro's team, having already taken out ten Thieves and Assassins with an elbow to the head, or a kick to the solar plexus.

Deadpool gleefully went through two Blockbusters, slicing them in half as he ran past, while heading toward a cluster of Prisms in the center of the enemy team. He reached the Prisms when he began once again slashing through the opponents. All twenty Prisms had fallen without injuring the hero team.

A group of Thieves and Assassins tore into the enemy, slashing and kicking through the Prisms easily before hitting a wall of Blockbusters and Scalphunters. Working together, they managed to fell a Blockbuster before Vertigo hit them. They had not yet shaken off the dizziness that knocked two to the floor, when Scalphunter attacked with one of his axes.

~o~O~o~

Outside the battle raged as Wolverine yelled and dived into Scalphunter, then turned to Blockbuster. Viciously, he stabbed the villain, before turning to search for another opponent. He quickly followed up by cutting one of the new Blockbusters in half, he then went after three Scalphunters, stabbing through two of them together, he then threw both of them aside and went after the other.

Magneto ordered his men forward, into a line of enemies. His guard at ready, but so far unneeded, as he attacked the metal pieces of Scalphunters' uniforms. Twisting the pieces to his will, Magneto downed three at once, impaling them with pieces of the armor.

A team of Thieves threw themselves into the line of villains, attempting to distract, and incapacitate, as many as possible. These were the first heroes to fall, though far from the last, as a scream ripped from their leaders. Jean-Luc ordered for their men to carry on, emotionless.

Havok was attempting to reopen the hole created by Gambit. Letting loose a blast, he managed to make a dent in the forces, however they had doubled their efforts since some of the heroes had gotten in, now new Marauders stepped forward, as their teammates fell. Not leaving enough time for anymore heroes to slip in.

Mystique and Avalanche fought side by side, Pyro at their rear, as they dived into the line of villains, taking out as many as possible Mystique, familiar with Prism, ordered her people to avoid attacking with their powers, so the struck, blow after blow, with daggers and fists, quickly defeating the Prisms in the line.

Quicksilver rapidly punched the Blockbusters, swiftly avoiding them as he ran through, trying to get a secure path. He was trying to lure the enemy after him, overall it was working pretty well. He would slow down enough so that they would charge and then sped back up, Twenty Blockbusters were sucked into the vortex created by his speed. He stopped rapidly, causing the vortex to end and the men to crash, falling from close to 500 feet.

Gambit extended his staff, a twirled it quickly, waiting for the men in front of him, to make the first move, while subtly charging the staff. He didn't have to wait long, and a moment later a Scalphunter and a Blockbuster stepped forward together attempting to take him off guard. Gambit quickly slammed his staff into Blockbuster's chest, while charging Scalphunter's armor. Both villains blew back at the same time, the aftershocks of the blast knocking several allies and enemies off their feet.

Jean-Luc and Henri Ordered their team forward as they charged themselves, hitting a section of Vertigos and Prisms, taking down man after man. They easily removed the physically weaker enemies, leaving, for now, the more powerful ones to their mutant allies.

Marius and Julian didn't use the same careful discretion when attacking the line. They, along with their men, instead attacked anyone within range. Julian stabbing with his daggers as Marius used his guns. Their men using a combination of both, were shocked, when the first barrage of bullets had no affect on the Blockbusters and Scalphunters.

Eventually, between the groups of heroes, they managed to make a dent in the line, quickly using it to their advantage, as the first of the sirens could be heard in the distance. The remaining fight broke through the door. The sudden insurgence proved to be enough of a distraction that two of the younger thieves fighting a Blockbuster closest to the door, were immediately crushed as he lifted them and threw them together.

The young men's father, seeing the destruction of his sons, let out a fierce scream as he dived at the Marauder, soon joining his sons on the heap. Jean-Luc and Henri fought back to back, holding back a wave of Prisms, while attempting to spot and reconnect with the rest of the team.

Wolverine and Gambit burst into the fray with ferocity, Wolverine's claws meeting a pair of the enemy, while Gambit's blade exploded, taking down not only the target, but every man in a twenty foot radius, he barely registered the guilt as ten of the Assassins fell to the blast, before moving into the next cluster. Wolverines close behind, viciously slicing through the straggling remains of the group just defeated by Gambit.

Mystique and Pryo fought on the edge of the room farthest from the remaining group. She methodically, and viciously sliced, kicked, and punched through villain after villain, the pile of fallen growing ever larger around them, as Pryo gleefully burned everything in sight. Several villains broke ranks in fear, running in terror from the horde of fire demons in their mists.

Rogue and Cyclops slowly made their way across the room, fighting the constant wave of insurgence in their path in search of the door Sinister had slipped through, their team steadily falling behind or falling. Still they pressed forward, their primary goal the infant.

Deadpool happily whistled as he went through wave after wave of the enemy forces, never pausing to take in the locations of the others, so he was nearly surprised when he broke through into a small clearing of enemies to spot Emil, Theoren, and Julian. Quickly recovering, Deadpool stepped forward, pressing a small remote to Emil and stating. " Here ya go, if they take you down, take em with ya."

He then threw himself back into the fray, sheathing his swords in favor of his new Beretta. Emil calmly placed the remote in his pocket before leaping into the next battle. Julian heading in the opposite direction. Handing out additional remotes to Marius, Havok, and Quicksilver in his travels through the battle.

Sinister reappeared into the battle, seen by several of the mutants, who immediately try to make their way over to his current location. Sinister meanwhile, is systematically thinning the ranks of Thieves and Assassins. He was joined by Riptide and Harpoon.

Sinister quickly attacked the closest fighters. He dropped the third young man onto the pile after breaking his neck, when Havok's teammate, Domino, hits him from behind. Her remaining teammates watch in horror as he destroys her, too far away to come to her aide.

Gambit and Wolverine are too distracted to spot Sinister, in the midst of a ferrous battle with ten Scalphunters led by Hairbag. Gambit embeds one of his blades with percussion into a Scalphunter's chest. The clone looks briefly at the blade, taking a step in Gambit's direction, before the charge explodes, sending the clone, and three of his dupes, through the wall. Nothing remained of the four as Wolverine then jumped through the hole in search of more enemies.

An older Assassin fought back to back with a younger Thief as the wave of Vertigos came toward them. Neither man knew what to expect and were laid low by her quickly, as their teammates rushed to them Pietro at the lead.

Pietro ran circles around three Vertigos, moving far too quickly for them to get a lock on him, though they managed to hit several other people on both sides. He hit the three repeated, knocking the first one off her feet and across the room. The second one fell as well, with a skull crushing blow to the floor. The third attempted to run, but was met with a metal rod across the throat the Pietro had just spotted.

Magneto was working as quickly as possible, manipulating the metal of the enemies' weapons, pulling them out of enemy hands, or twisting them beyond use. The effort it took to do so without attacking the allies as well was distracting enough, that he had no real awareness of the battle surging around him. His men surrounded him, making it safe(er) for him to be distracted as such.

However like the rest of the teams, as the battle raged, they were slowly pulled away from each other. The last of his guards falling when Blockbuster through a slab of the wall into their ranks. Magneto never felt the block that came next. Even as he lost consciousness, Magneto managed to destroy the last of the weapons within range. A wave of contentment passed through him as he slid into blackness.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_(Battle of the Tunnels, part two)_

Men clashed at each other, Sinister's on one side possibly more vicious with the loss of each man, Gambit's on the other never failing in their determination to win. Every man there had sworn going in that they would not leave without the child. Falling under the blade was far more acceptable than failing.

Julien was stabbing Marauders as he walked past them, trying to get rid of as many as possible. His sole goal was to remove as many of the opposition as humanly possible. Even if some of his allies were to fall under his blade as well. He went through seven Blockbusters quickly, repeat jumping on their shoulders and stabbing them through their heads, always crushing five or six soldiers with them, he was being reckless and not caring if other Thieves and Assassins were standing there with the enemy. He never paused to look behind him, his own father could have been among the crushed and he wouldn't have noticed.

Revenge was his sole drive, revenge for the loss of his beloved sister to a treaty, and revenge for the loss of her only child. Therefore, he was just killing without a care in the world, that's way it shocked him so much when the hammer struck him in the head, he laid bleeding to death, looking up he saw the face of Scalphunter, it was the last thing he saw before he was once again struck by a hammer.

Riptide spun, hitting dozens of thieves and assassins, most mortally, as they attempted to corner him and a team of Scalphunters. Most of his Scalphunters were hit as well, yet continued to fight without pause. Riptide then went toward the next cluster of heroes an villains to repeat the process.

Emil and Theoren fight side by side, Emil stabbing through a man after man until he saw Julien lying dead on the ground, he ran over to him. Theoren saw Harpoon running towards Emil, already with a weapon drawn, Theoren ran toward Harpoon, slicing him open. Emil shocked wasn't looking when another man threw a knife at him. Emil stabbed in the shoulder, took out the knife and stabs the man with it. A loud cry of angry deep in his throat.

Harpoon speared half a dozen assassins as they ran toward him, embedding the spear in the wall before the explosion knocked them and the wall, into the next corridor. He didn't notice when Deadpool came up behind him, so was completely shocked when the blade passed through his chest.

Cyclops and Rogue stepped over the bodies as they passed, chasing Sinister. Rogue was punching, kicking, absorbing and charging the enemy forces in the way, long ago abandoning her gloves somewhere in the midst in the large entry or possibly the corridor, not that she had noticed yet. Cyclops shooting through enemies, clearing the way, taking out as many forces as he could, though doing his best to avoid his allies. With the optics on his visor opened to capacity it was not completely possible to avoid then all, however.

Wolverine crossed into the beam, though he never paused in his pursuit of the enemies, even as he was healing. Gambit, still just behind Wolverine, dived over the beam, landing in a roll to come to a stand. He took off in the same direction as Wolverine never slowing, and seemingly not seeing his teammates, both the ones who he'd dodged, or those that had fallen.

Blob busted through the wall in front of Cyclops, thrown by a Blockbuster, however, he was on his feet and throwing the chunk of cement before he caught his breath. The Blockbuster crushed under the speed and weight of the wall, was no longer a target. Blob moved on just as quickly.

Mystique, still in the main room, was faltering under exhaustion and the weight of enemy forces. Pryo came to her aid, nearly losing the back of his head by an inch when a harpoon flew past him. Turning toward the Marauder, he shot a blazing dragon in his direction. The Dragon quickly devoured not only the thrower in question, but remaining unit.

Pyro finally reached his leader, as she fell to the ground, to spent to continue. Lifting her gently, he rushed in the direction of the door. He however, never made it, as a piece of the ceiling fell, thanks to the earthquake created by Avalanche, and the weaken state of the ceiling from the multiple hits over the last few minutes.

Cyclops and Rogue finally caught up to Sinister, as the man grabbed the baby from his cell. Cyclops caught Sinister by the throat, and shot him in the back, as he grabbed the baby. He quickly shoved the baby at Rogue, as he yelled " Go. Get him outta here!",before he returned his attention to Sinister.

Rogue needed no further instruction as she turned and raced back toward the door. Cyclops distracted Sinister with further shots to his side and back, as Sinister attempted to chase after Rogue and the infant.

Frustrated, Sinister threw Cyclops off of himself. The two men circled each other, as they blasted, Sinister's side opening, as Cyclops received a hit to his right arm. His arm now useless, Cyclops opened the visor carefully with his left, now was not the time to worry about the collateral damage of the move.

Sinister attacked again, not taking the time to notice his own wound, as Cyclops hit him a second time, burning through his chest. Roaring in a rage born more over the loss of his prize, than his unexpected injuries, Sinister grabbed Cyclops by the throat. Sinister quickly and easily broke Cyclops neck, and with a satisfied chuckle, Sinister quickly tossed the X-man aside as he went in search of the foolish girl, and the child. She would soon meet her end as well, if she defied him.

Theoren and Emil took a moment to smile to each other. It appeared they were winning, the enemy forces thinning, as they slashed their way through the horde. Suddenly a chunk of the very compromised ceiling fell, crushing Theoren beneath it. It had hit his head first, before he had crumpled to the ground. Emil however, refused to accept the loss of his cousin and best friend could occur in such a way.

Digging rapidly, and throwing off enemy after enemy as they attempted to grab him, Emil reached his cousin. Emil pulled Theoren into his lap, holding enemies off, even as he tried to wake Theoren.

Marius and Henri, had witnessed the entire event, and were attempting to make it to Emil's side. They slashed through several enemies along the way, barely registering the growing mound of debris and fallen that littered the room, compromising everyone's ability to fight.

They were caught by a line of Blockbusters, Vertigos, and Scalphunters. Together, they slashed through several of these forces, removing more than half from the battle, when their luck turned. Blockbuster, the last standing Blockbuster, grabbed Henri and smashed him against Marius, and crushed both of them before Emil stabbed him in the head. Then gently added Henri and Marius to the pile adding up rapidly near him. He then returned to the battle, there was time enough to mourn when they were out of this mess.

Blob and Avalanche were cornered away from the group surrounded by Scalphunters, who seemed strangely hesitant to shoot near the vats behind the heroes. Instead they had picked up lengths of piping and were poking at the duo. Blob was uninjured, however, Avalanche had been mortally wounded. Blob, though known for the tendency to be slow witted, had come to the conclusion that the vats must contain something dangerous.

As Avalanche slid to the ground, having lost the strength to stand, Blob tested this theory by grabbing the pole the Scalphunter who had killed his best friend was holding; he lifted the pole, and man, and threw them into the vat in one fluid motion. His theory was immediately confirmed as the sulfuric acid went to work.

Rogue, with the baby ran past them, fending off enemies as she shielded the child, the blanket around the baby covered in her smoke induced tears and blood. Half of the Sculphunters turned from Blob in favor of the girl.

Thinking quickly, Blob yelled. " Hey ya bunch of pansy arses. Ya gonna fight a little girl, or ya wanna have a _real_ challenge."

Rogue didn't hesitate, sensing Blob's resigned fear, she quickly climbed the catwalk. Before she had cleared the ladder, Blob shattered the wall of the vat, after seeing a Scalphunter begin to follow the woman and child.

The acid flowed across the room taking down heroes and villains alike, Rogue let out a scream and fiercely kicked the Scalphunter as he grabbed her leg, even as the acid reached his legs. Flailing, Scalphunter fell to the floor as Rogue climbed the rest of the way to the catwalk.

Emil was overwhelmed, the sheer numbers of cloned villains had cut him away from the allies, He was fading fast from the wound in his side, which had been inflicted several minutes before. Resigned to his fate, Emil struggled to stand, both long enough to retrieve the button Deadpool had given in and gaining the attention of those that had begun to turn away.

" I'll see you all in hell you bastards." Emil stated as he pushed the button.

The resulting inferno incinerated everyone in the room as well as the room next to him. Death, for Emil, was instantaneous. His last thought was "_Lord I hope none of de family is in range."_

Deadpool paused to whistle in appreciation as the aftershock shook the tunnels, causing two of the rooms roofs to collapse, crushing dozens of fighters on both sides. He quickly returned his attention to the battle , however, when he saw Jean-Luc outnumbered in the far corner. Vaguely remembering this man was most likely on his team, Deadpool cut a path to Jean-Luc. Wordlessly, the man clapped him on the shoulder before turning to join into a new battle, side by side with his remaining son.

Deadpool ran to join Wolverine, who had been separated from Gambit a few minutes before. Wolverine was attempting to defend a small group young Thieves and Assassins. Deadpool joined him and received a grunt of appreciation as the enemy closed in around them. Blockbuster and Scalphunter were lead in the charge against them. Though Deadpool successfully dodged, then cut down Scalphunter; Wolverine was less fortunate. His attempt to shield the young adults was thwarted when Blockbuster picked him up and threw him with bone crushing accuracy at the group of young allies.

Deadpool decapitated Blockbuster before turning to Wolverine, who had stood by then, and ran into the crowd of enemies in a rage. None within range of his claws survived as he blindly savaged man after man, not seeing those around him in his fury.

Jean-Luc cut through running to help Rogue, making a path for her to escape with the babe. He silently signaled the girl, while cutting a line through the enemy forces. Nodding with grim determination, Rogue made her way to Gambit's father, his son still clutched to her chest.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

(Battle of the Tunnels, part Three, Final part)

Gambit and Wolverine fought against a Scalphunter, stabbing and slashing at him, Wolverine finally stabbing him in the back of the neck. Though the man fell, he was replaced by two of his dupes. They nodded silently to each other, before Gambit stepped forward, and charging his staff, as he twirled it, slammed it to the ground. The resulting shock wave, killed the closest villains, and knocked the remaining through the wall. Gambit and Wolverine then ran, as the ceiling creaked and began to collapse.

The pair raced down the corridor, in search of enemies and allies, both of which seemed to have thinned a great deal in the last few minutes. Gambit was unsure of how many were left, or if anyone had managed to get to his son yet. He knew however, that time was not on their side. This battle had lasted longer than expected, and the losses were higher than he would have liked. He had passed the bodies of his brother and cousins as he fought, not pausing at the time to think about them. There would be time enough to mourn later, if he survived.

Time enough to tell their wives they died heroes as well. Gambit slashed and blew his way through the opposition in the corridor, barely noticing Wolverine at his side slashing as well. They finally broke free of the cluster as they entered another room.

They ran into Deadpool in the room, who covered them by shooting down the handful of villain that had attempted to follow. He then ran to join them, pausing long enough to shoot a Scalphunter who was about to regain his feet.

" What're we looking at Wade, ya kept track?" Wolverine asked, with exhaustion clear in his tone.

" We have twelve men on the ground I've seen. Can't say how many they have left. I lost track. The bastards keep growing more, I swear." Deadpool replied.

" Any sign o' One-Eye's team, or de baby?" Gambit asked.

" I saw the girl with the weird hair run by about five minutes ago. She was holding sum'tin an running for the gate. I assume it was the kid. Didn't see the rest her team though." Deadpool replied, as a new wave of villains approached.

" D'accord. We need t' get t' de front den." Gambit replied, as they began once again to fight.

The other men wordlessly nod, as they battle their way across the room, taking down as many villains on their way as possible. Deadpool, once again, was favoring the swords over guns in close range. He quickly jumped into battle, this time ensuring he stayed close to his allies, as he sliced through villain after villain.

Wolverine to his left, was taking them down at nearly the same speed with his claws, as he lept from villain to villain, never pausing to ensure either that they were truly down or where his teammates were.

Gambit to his right was being far more conservative, mostly because he was down to a dozen daggers, preferred the use of his staff, occasionally accompanied by a blast from the rubble nearby. This however, did not limit the number of villains that fell before him.

Within minutes the trio had cleared the room, and the adjacent corridor as they made their way forward, intent on finding the woman and child. Wolverine and Gambit equally concerned with Rogue's safety, if she was indeed alone in defending the boy. They both knew, she wouldn't back down in the child's safety, even if it meant her own death.

Havok and Quicksilver were clearing the opposite corridor, unaware of the trio attempting to return to the main room. Nor did they guess that they were close to the intended goal. They were simply intent on taking down as many of the opposition as possible.

The men had joined forces minutes before, when they realized that neither one of them had any men left from their teams. Including the men they had brought to the mansion. Havok, however, had managed to hold onto the device Deadpool had given him, even when he had been knocked through several walls minutes before.

Quicksilver was frustrated, having to move so painfully slow to stay beside Havok, who was running at full speed. He was certain that he wouldn't be seeing his wife and daughter again. He knew his father had fallen, having seen the man's body not long ago. Quicksilver was uncertain if any of their allies were left at all. He hadn't seen any of the others in several minutes, not standing.

Both were in agreement however, that they would not and could not abandon the mission. Not while Sinister was still standing, and there was even a glimmer of hope the child was alive. They fought their way through a large cluster of enemies, consisting mainly of Vertigos, however, there were a few Blockbusters as well. Havok was exhausted, he had used his powers more in the last hour, than he had in the last year. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but refused to back down.

With a blast to the head for the final Blockbuster, they finally broke through into the main room, spotting at once, the last of their allies. An extremely small cluster of Thieves and Assassins, as well as Jean-Luc, their leader. Still it was more than they expected. Even better, they spotted Rogue, with what appeared to be the infant clutched to her chest, as she fought her way towards Jean-Luc. Glancing at each other, they dove into the battle. Exhaustion forgotten this close to their goal.

Rogue finally connected with Jean-Luc, who briefly looked at his grandson, silently kissing the infant's forehead, before shoving the girl behind him. She leaned on his back a moment, catching her breath, more slipping toward the door.

Jean-Luc was determined to give the girl as much time as possible to escape. He held his dagger in one hand as he drew a seldom used revolver in the other. Shooting efficiently, he took down a cluster of Vertigos that were surrounding him quickly. This plan however, was not nearly as effective on the Blockbuster in their midst. Resigned to his inevitable fate, Jean-Luc holstered his gun, and ran towards the Blockbuster.

He knew the move was fatal, but he was determined to take the villain down with him. Blockbuster was nearly surprised by the bold move of the much smaller, and older, man. He wasn't expecting the first blowing as Jean-Luc sunk his blade deep into the villain's throat. Blockbuster quickly recovered from his surprise, grabbing Jean-Luc and lifting him into the air. As he strangled the hero, Jean-Luc kicked the blade further into the villain. Blockbuster fell, dead, to the ground, crushing Jean-Luc beneath him.

Rogue heard the man fall behind her, taken down by the last remaining Scalphunter, but with grim determination, she refused to look back. Instead she continued to charge and stab the villains in her path. She refused to fail. If she fell with the rest of her men, the child would be lost to Sinister forever. With this in mind, she was able to shrug off the encroaching personalities and memories attempting to overwhelm her from the numerous villains she had absorbed in the last hour. As the baby let out a pitiful wail, a Vertigo reached out and grabbed the blanket, nearly pulling the baby from her arms. Clutching the baby tighter to her chest, Rogue kicked the villain in the face.

Vertigo, in retaliation, activated her powers, nearly knocking Rogue over with a wave of dizziness. While Rogue was temporarily distracted, the villain yanked the baby from her arms, and began running back in the direction Rogue had just escaped. With a Logan-like roar, Rogue dived at the woman, simultaneously charging the woman's shirt and grabbing the infant.

As the woman exploded Rogue realized that the blanket had been left behind, and that she was holding a nearly naked child in her exposed arms. After a momentary panic about his safety, Rogue also realized that her powers were off. Quickly grabbing the tattered remains of what looked like it once was a shirt, Rogue quickly wrapped the baby in it. Her powers delaying were no guarantee that it was safe to carry him like that. Especially if she was forced to absorb another enemy.

The remainder of Gambit's people were attempting to make it to her and the baby, she could see this. However, she was also being quickly surrounded by enemies. She drew a few of her remaining cards, using them to blow a path for herself as she continued toward to door.

Sinister burst into the room, still hunting the girl. Quicksilver and Havok stepped into his way. Quicksilver running circles around him, and landing punch after punch, paying special attention to his still open wounds. Havok blasted him as well, leaving a new hole in the man as Wolverine, Gambit and Deadpool burst through the door.

Nodding at the men fighting Sinister Wolverine ran past, attempting to get to Rogue, who was once again surrounded. Six Thieves and Assassins, all that remained of their army, were making their way to her as well. Gambit hesitated, divided on fighting Sinister or helping Wolverine, chose a moment later. Handing half of his quickly depleting daggers to Havok, he ran toward his son, and the woman holding him.

Deadpool was not divided, he ran to the largest cluster of still remaining villains, and began cutting through them, as the last of Rogue's small guard fell. He faced off against the final Prism, effectively taking him down, as Riptide spun, landing several shurikens into Deadpool, and a few into the other heroes. Rogue shielding the baby. Deadpool quickly beheaded Riptide, and then pulled the shurikens from his arms and chest, as he turned to fight Blockbuster.

Quicksilver quickly collected the daggers from Havok, without missing a beat, and quickly sunk several into Sinister, pinning him to the floor. Finally, he stabbed Sinister in the head, as the final wave of villains surrounded Havok and him. Havok watched as the heroes with the baby slipped out of the entrance, then he step forward, hitting the button that Deadpool had given him, and the final explosion shook the tunnels, collapsing the remaining room, and crushing everyone inside.

Wolverine, Gambit, Deadpool and Rogue were shook off their feet as they left the door. A moment later, they struggled to stand. It was then they noticed the police and MRD agents surrounding them. Looking down at the baby, Wolverine and Gambit resignedly raised the hands, and Rogue clutched the baby closer to her.

" Halt, Mutants. You are under arrest." Came from a bullhorn.

" Get ready. " Wade whispered to the others.

" Please, don't shoot! We have a baby." Rogue stated to the agents.

" A mutant freak, I'm sure." From one of the men.

Logan growled, but didn't move. They hadn't just lost that many men, to die by mouthing off to a bunch of narrow minded bigots.

Remy sighed. " Let my son go, please, we will come quietly, mais don' hurt de baby."

Wade moved, before the agents could reply, quickly drawing his swords, as he dived away from the others he yelled. " Come and get me, ya bastards!"

As expected, Wade's sudden movement drew the fire of the agents. Who rapidly fired again after he continued to stand. A moment later, when he was sure the others were not in any sight, Wade ran at the agents with a fierce battle cry.

Logan, Remy, and Rogue slipped carefully away, returning to Rogue's car as quickly as possible. They would return for the other vehicles later, if possible. Logan slid into the driver's seat, as the other climbed into the back, clutching the baby to themselves and each other, as Logan sped away.

Wade quickly and efficiently knocked out several agents, tore holes in their lines, and finally tossed a smoke grenade into their ranks as he heard the engine speed off. He then, whistling happily, walked calmly over to the lead cars, and disabled the engines with a torrent of bullets, before heading to his motorcycle. All in all he considered it a good day. Plus he's gotten to test his new gun. He drove home, content, nearly reaching his apartment, before remembering his promise to return to the mansion at the end of the battle. With a sigh, he turned around, and headed back the other way.


	40. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men

Thank you to Song of a Free Heart for Beta Reading this story

A/N: updates will be slow

.

thoughts: _italics_

flashbacks: **bold**

telepathic message/talking:underlined

.

_**Epilogue**_

As they heard an engine approaching, Hank, Wanda, and Tante Mattie went to stand on the lawn to help. They watched with dread as a single car pulled through the gate, as it closed behind them. Still they waited another few minutes. The occupants of the sole car continued to sit inside of it, not willing to move any more than the people on the lawn.

The full impact of the battle had yet to sink in for anyone, really. Because the loss of over two hundred men was such an impossible idea. There were no injured to triage. There were no bodies to view either, lost in the ruble of the tunnels as they were.

Finally, the spell was broken inside the car, when Logan, who had been watching the couple in the backseat, cleared his throat.

"We need ta get out there and tell em somethin. That kid needs ta be looked over too." Logan states when they look up.

They nod, though Rogue clutches the child closer to her at the idea of taking him down to the lab, and move to climb out of the car.

" Wha am I t' tell de families… de wives. Dey are m' sisters." Remy stated as they stood next to the car. " I tell dem, ' Desole, dey all be dead. Mais I got m' son back so it fine.' Non. Tis not fine, never will be gain."

" Look Gumbo, I know this is hard. I doubt it'll ever get easy, trust me. " Logan began, clamping his shoulder. " But everyone knew goin in that they might not come back from this. Those women are yer sisters, and they love that child. I ain't gonna promise it'll be okay, cause it won't. Not ever again. I know, I have hadda do this before, but no matter what happened in there, this wasn't your fault."

" … I appreciate the effort, Logan. I really do. Fact remain, if not for me an my problems, dey would have their husbands tonigh. Dere children would have their peres. Can't take dat back." Remy said as he walked slowly to the growing crowd.

" *sigh* C'mon kid. He's gonna need us." Logan said to Rogue as he walked after Remy.

Rogue caught up to the others quickly, but she still looked shocked. So far, Remy hadn't tried to take the baby from her, and she was still really in flight mode. As they reached the crowd on the lawn, she held the baby closer to her, with no intention of surrendering him. Not to anyone except his father.

The murmur grew as they approached, Mercy and Collette in the front of the group of wives. Before anyone could ask any questions, the sound of a motorcycle reached the front gate. A moment later, Wade was beside them, as the crowd surrounded the children, pushing Rogue and baby into the circle.

Everyone relaxed slightly when they realized Wade was the only one coming. As they then started to ask questions, Logan cut everyone off, telling them to head in and he would explain everything after they had the baby checked out. The crowd quickly dispersed, heading toward the mansion as Remy looked curiously at Logan.

" I ain't lettin ya shoulder this one, kid. Ya didn't wanna bring em in. I gave the orders. This one. It's all on me." Logan replied. " Let's get in there and have Hank make sure the baby's al'ight."

~o~O~o~

" Rogue." Hank began.

" No." She replied, clutching the baby to her as she sat on an exam table. It had taken thirty minutes to talk her into the lab.

" Rogue, I just need to look at him."

" No. I ain't handin him over."

" I'm not trying to take him from you, I just want to be sure he is alright after everything that happened."

" NO! I can't hand him over. What if something happens. What if Sinister and those never ending monsters bust in?"

" They ain't comin back Darlin, least not today." Logan said from the doorway. He had come down to see Ororo, and find out what was keeping Rogue.

Remy sat silently in the corner, as he had since Hank started trying, helping neither side of the argument. Though if pressed, he would have admitted he was on Rogue side.

With a heavy sigh, Hank tried again. " Allow me to examine the child while he remains in your arms then, please."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Rogue silently nodded, and unwrapped the baby. Hank sighed, in relief and frustration. He wouldn't be able to do a full exam while she held the child, however, he could actually see him.

A few minutes later, he gave the baby a hesitant bill of health, and the couple walked out of the lab, up to their room. Neither was in the mood to deal with the crowd waiting for answers right now. Logan followed, heading to the waiting families, ready to give them a report.

~o~O~o~

This was the part he had always hated the most. Talking to the families after the battle. It always seemed so hollow, that these brave men died heroes. It felt so shallow in the face of their loss. Yet here he stood again, about to give the same report, only this time it wasn't one wife and her kids, it was dozens. Whose lives had been torn apart by the actions of an evil man. To be fair, it was always evil men who made this mess, just normally…he dealt with smaller groups of survivors. Because despite what he told Remy, no one was ever ready to hear the news. Even when they thought they expected it. He just hoped the shock didn't throw any of the pregnant ones into labor. He'd seen that happen before as well.

Yet he told them anyway. He told them their husbands, brothers and sons died heroes. He told them they had defeated, or beat back an evil foe, and rescued the innocent baby. Then he stood there and listened. He listened as mothers screamed, and wives cried. While children questioned and young men, who had been left behind that morning, raved about how they may have turned the tide. No one asked to see Remy. Most because in the face of their grief they had forgotten, but some, the wives of the leaders, his sisters, because they feared Remy would refuse.

~o~O~o~

Logan's fear came to be that evening when Juliana Maria Boudreaux was born. Though Collette assured them that labor had started the night before. She had refused to admit it, or show pain in fear her husband would insist on staying home. Despite the loss, she felt it was the right choice. After all Julien had died a hero, but he lived a bitter man. Consumed by the need to avenge his sister. Today he had, so perhaps it had brought him peace.

Mercy and Mattie stayed with her the entire time. Mercy's children left in the care of one of the other wives. When the baby arrived, Remy finally made an appearance downstairs. He stood in the doorway of the medlab, watching silently as the other women gathered around the newborn, and mother. A minute later, Collette spotted him and smiled.

" Do y' want to hold yer new niece?" Collette asked, as the other women gestured him in.

" Y' sure ya want me to, after evert'ing?" Remy asked, as he stepped closer.

" None in dis room blame ya Remy, sides yourself. None in de mansion do, neither." Collette replied, handing him the newborn.

Remy gently takes the girl in his arms, smiling down at her.

~o~O~o~

Remy was finally ready now, he had somehow forgiven himself, just a little when Collette spoke with him. He was still the cause of their suffering, this he was sure of, however, he was ready now to hold his son.

He had yet to hold the babe. Fearing the awful guilt of his actions, would somehow stain the child. After all, Sinister had taken him simply because he was Remy's. Remy made his way back to his and Rogue's room, briefly wondering if Logan still intended to move him out of there. He watched for a moment from the doorway as Rogue sang his son a lullaby.

A few minutes later, she noticed him in the door, and startled slightly before smiling. " Didja wanna hold him?"

" Oui, Merci."

Rogue gently handed the half asleep child to Remy before turning to the trunk in the corner of the room.

" I know ya neva unpacked, so I thought I would for ya." She stated as she began pulling out Jean-Luc's things and putting them away, blending them well with her own and Remy's things. Remy decided not to worry about Logan until Logan brought it up. Because for now, being together, just the three of them, seemed to have a relaxing effect of them all.

Remy held the baby for a long while, simply swaying back and forth as he stared into the baby's face, even after he had fallen asleep. Finally, Remy set the baby down, just long enough to help Rogue put together the travel crib Tante had packed, so he wouldn't have to go shopping for supplies.

The three of them were sound asleep when Logan came up to check on them later, he watched the exhausted Trio sleep, he decided for the time being their current arrangements were what would cause the least hassle. He'd talk to them tomorrow however, if they weren't rearranging the rooms, he'd feel better if they'd at least add another bed.

~o~O~o~

Wade sat in the kitchen, happily munching on a bag of chips, and waiting for Logan to get around to him. Logan had told him to wait in the kitchen so that they could talk about the mission. Logan had sent him to the kitchen mostly because he thought the food would keep Wade occupied for a while, and because he didn't want to leave Wade unattended in his office.

Logan, however, hadn't meant to take the majority of the evening getting back to Wade. He was actually kind of concerned that Wade would have already left, or destroyed the kitchen in boredom. Neither had happened however, so Logan was grateful as he walked in.

" Wade. Enjoying the food?" Logan began, as slid onto a barstool.

" Sorta, but you got to get a better chip variety. Seriously, you have literally only three kinds of chips, and none of them are cheese favored." Wade replied, as he ate another chip.

" We had a kinda hectic week. The usual shopping got reassigned and fast tracked."

" I see. At least you ain't permanently deprived. So I assume ya wanna know bout the bombs."

" It's why I asked you to stay, yes."

" I snuck in last night, checked out the cells, they were still empty, planted a bomb, rewired the ones already there and left."

"….Why?"

" Because. You said the objective was A. Get the kid out safe, Then B. takes out as many as possible. I arranged the bombs, double checked the cells, and rewired the trip wire in the silent alarm, all so both objectives could be reached. "

Wade then left , whistling happily as he walked away, Logan shaking his head after him. All in all it was probably the most normal he'd ever seen Wade behave.

~o~O~o~

In the days and weeks that followed the battle of the tunnels, they tried to return to their lives the best they could.

Shortly after the funerals for Scott and Forge, as well as the countless others who had passed away that day, Kurt announced that he would be moving to Genosha. He wanted to help Wanda rebuild her home, in which she now ruled thanks to the loss of her father.

Wanda invited them all to join her. She welcomed them all, however, No one, except Emma wanted to go. Emma herself agreed, without being asked, to stay until Rogue had gained control, at least for the most part.

The day after Wanda and Kurt left with Lorna, Kitty awoke. Bobby had been gently talking to her, as he had every day, and she groaned in response. This actually shocked Bobby enough that it was his alarms that alerted Hank to the medlab.

A few days later, Hank allowed Bobby into a chair for the first time. Bobby found it painful at first, to be upright and sitting,

About six weeks after the battle, Remy and Rogue finally relax enough to go out on their first date. A recently released Ororo and Logan watching the baby.

_**The End**_


End file.
